Nevaeh
by frankieithompson1121
Summary: She is the oldest of the Gilbert siblings, and she was the towns Angel. Then bad teenage choices ruined everything. Overnight she had become a fallen Angel to the town leaders of Mystic Falls, but to the newer residents, she was a saviour. Im not going by the plot line. This is going to be a complete AU. But I hope you enjoy it. Nevaeh has alot of things to learn and figure
1. Chapter 1

Her platinum blonde hair cascaded in ringlets around her heart shaped face, and the toilet she was currently hanging her head over. With tears in her baby blue eyes she held her stomach as she gasped for air in between her bouts of nausea. It had been four months since she found out she was pregnant. It was the scandal of the millennium in her hometown of Mystic Falls. She was Nevaeh Gilbert, older sister to Elena and Jeremy, and the towns shining star. They referred to her as the Mystic Falls Angel. She had been born with the most platinum blonde of hair, and the baby blue eyes that could penetrate your soul. But she was also the sweetest, most caring person. She would always be by her mom's side helping with community events and charities. She never partied until the end of her sophomore year. Her boyfriend Tyler Lockwood begged her to go to his end of the bash. She finally gave in. That night would never leave her mind. She and Elena had arrived, they split up to find their respective boyfriends. Nevaeh found Tyler in his room upset tears threatening to come out of those puppy dog eyes that never shed a tear in public. Nevaeh's heart ached for him. He was drunk and handsy and after awhile of talking she decided to give in and give herself to him. I mean they would be together forever right….

Wrenching again into the Elena Nevaehs younger by a year sister walked in and silently pulled Nevaehs blond locks away from her face as tears rolled down her face. Her family had been through way to much. When her parents and the Lockwoods found out about her pregnancy there was a war that almost erupted. The Lockwoods wanted to get rid of the issue, but her parents had stood proudly and strong with her choice to keep the baby. Tyler broke up with Nevaeh immediately, but checks started arriving addressed to Nevaeh for large amounts. Her parents has been furious with the Lockwoods for trying to pay Nevaeh for her silence. However after seeing how badly things were getting for her parents Nevaeh decided to keep the father a secret and let the Lockwoods continue their blissful little lives. A week after that her parents died. Elena had decided to go to a party in the woods instead of stay home for family night. Well she had called her parents a few hours later drunk to pick her up. Nevaeh had rode with them so she could be there to console her sister. Neither of the sisters remember much after that. They had been found on the shore bank unconscious. Nevaeh had been admitted to the hospital for farther observation due to the pregnancy, but Elena walked away with no injuries. It was a miracle. Since then the two sisters had become even closer if that were possible. The summer grieving process had been hard especially for Nevaeh, with how sensitive she was to everyone's feelings, but they had promised that the first day of school was a new beginning for them.

"Will you be able to do this sister? If not I will totally talk to the schoolboard myself." Elena asked her beautiful doe eyes looking over her older sister with concern. She held Nevaehs platinum blonde locks in one hand and started to rub her hand in a circle on her back which always soothed her. Nevaehs muscles relaxed as she smiled at her sister.

"I will be fine. We all will be fine! Can you bring me my outfit off my bed so I can take a shower and brush my teeth?" Nevaeh asked her sister as she pushed herself off the cold tiled floor and towards the shower. Elena reluctantly left her be as she turn the hot water on and let it cascade over her tense back. She heard the door open and her sister hang her outfit then click the door shut again. After twenty minutes of just pure steamy hot relaxation Nevaeh jumped out of the shower, brushed her teeth, and blow dried her platinum locks. She then looked over at her school outfit. Luckily she only had a small bump right now, no one would notice unless they were searching, so she could still fit in most of her normal clothes. She shimmied on her high wasted faded blue jean shorts, and a pink tank top with a flowy pink see through cover up shirt, and white strappy sandals. She let her platinum blonde hair frame her face as she put on her makeup. Finally satisfied with how she looks and how her baby bump is covered she grabbed her school bag and started downstairs where her aunt Jenna had just been reminded about her presentation she was late for.

" Ugh I'm horrible at this! Um will you be okay? Nevaeh good morning! Do you want me to drop you off at school?" Aunt Jenna frantically said turning around to see Nevaeh walk in concern in her eyes growing.

"We are find Aunt Jenna! Go! Bonnie is coming to pick us up any minute!" Elena said trying to calm our aunt down. And like clockwork there was a honk outside. Elena jumped up and grabbed her bag then looked up to Nevaeh.

"You go. I am going to walk!" I said smiling .

"But… "

"Elena, Jenna I am fine! Plus the doc said that exercise is good for me right now!" Reluctantly Elena left and Aunt Jenna ran up the stairs to get her presentation. Quickly before she could talk me into letting her give me a ride, I grabbed a bottle water, and started out the door. I love walking to school, this small town was surrounded by woods and nature. A few minutes down the road a bit I heard a caw. I looked over and saw black crow staring at me.

"Well hello there! What are you doing alone?" I started cooing walking towards the bird. I swear I saw it look down at my tummy cock its head then it flew away.

"Okay well that was weird. " I continued on my way to school a little freaked out by the crow encounter. When I got to parking lot of the school I took a deep breath as I braced myself, for the stares, the pointing, the whispers. I walked to the front doors already receiving stares and a few glares from the jocks at the basketball court. I continued in where the whispers got louder, and the pointing, and laughing. My head started to spin as rushed to get away, that's when I felt like I hit a brick wall. I looked up and stared into the most beautiful green eyes ever. I tried to regain control as I did a once over of this sandy haired god.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you… literally." I said giving a slight smile.

"No worries, are you okay you look ill." The boy with concern and something else in his eyes.

"Oh yeah I'm okay, just a slight panic attack!" Nevaeh mentally slapped herself. Great this guy is going to think I am a completely pathetic weirdo.

"I'm Stefan, Salvatore." He said smiling holding out his hand.

"Hello Stefan, I'm Nevaeh Gilbert." I smiled shaking his cold hand. He gave me that look again that I could not decipher then looked down at stomach. My hand protectively went to cover my bump. I was about to say goodbye so I could get away from this very awkward situation, when the worst case scenario started to unfold before me. I heard my name as I let go of Stefan's hand, I looked up and let out a whimper. My body tensed as I maneuvered my books to cover my bump, as Tyler came forward with a very angry look in his eyes. When I tensed, Stefan's body visibly went stiff as the hand that I was previously shaking, was now gently scooting me behind him. Tyler's jaw clenched when he saw this new guy step between us, but only glanced at his hand placement for a moment before he stared at me.

"Nevaeh, can we talk… alone!" Tyler asked/demanded. Finally getting out of my stupor I gave Tyler a death glare.

"No. There is nothing to say. Besides I wouldn't have a conversation with you alone… it would probably intel me getting assinated somehow." I watched as hurt then anger went through Tylers eyes. I turned around trying to flee but Tyler reached out and grabbed my wrist hard. I could feel it breaking, then I was let go as Stefan grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall, his feet dangling.

"Please stop! No more violence! Please!" I begged crying. Stefan looked at me glanced at my broke wrist, then at my bump. His eyes calmed as he turned back to Tyler.

"Leave her alone. You have hurt her enough." After he threatened Tyler he through him to the floor, then looked over at me. " Your wrist is broken. Let me take you to the hospital." He almost demanded as he helped me up and helped me position my wrist to where it would hurt less.

"You don't have too…"

"Come on. I parked by the front." Stefan stated as he ushered me towards where his car was. We drove in silence for a bit before He said anything.

"You know you having a very calming aura about you! I feel calm, and docile around you!" Stefan stated cautiously hoping to not creep me out. I laughed, knowing he was referring to my gifts, my parents had drilled it into me to never talk about, and to not try to strengthen them. But Stefan felt safe.

"I have that affect. My nickname is Angel, my parents named me Heaven backwards. I can feel others feelings, and can normally calm people down by being in their presence. It is a gift I suppose." Stefan smiled at me as I confided in him.

"Well Thank you for confiding in me! And thank you for the calming effect. I haven't felt this calm and in control of my… feelings… in a very long time." I was going to ask him what he meant but we arrived at the hospital.

" I have to say goodbye here. I can't do hospitals. Plus I need to get back to school and tell them office why you are missing your first day!" Before I could thank him he was off. I sighed as I walked in I saw the same crow from earlier staring at me. I shivered, this had been a weird day, and I felt like there was more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes in the waiting room Nevaeh was ushered to a small room where her doctor immediately came in. The older gentlemen had been best friends with her father, and had volunteered to take Nevaeh in as his patient when all the drama went down. He came in worry written all over his face.

"Nevaeh who hurt you?" Nevaeh shook her head signaling him she wouldn't be answering any questions. He sighed as he sat down and examined her wrist. " It's broken, you will have to have a cast and sling. Since you wont tell me what happened , I have called your aunt Jenna, and your sister. They will be here soon to pick you up." He laughed at my horrified look then started to fix my wrist up. When he was done he left me in the examanation room sulking. I had just wanted to get my wrist fixed then be on my way, but now I will be answering a million rapid fire questions from my aunt and sister. A tapping noise brought me out of my sulking daze. I looked over at the window where I saw the same crow from earlier. I stepped towards it as it cocked its head then flew away. I frowned then turned around to see a sinfully sexy god with mesmerizing blue eyes, and raven black hair. He had a black leather jacket along with black form fitting jeans and a black t-shirt. Everything about him screamed bad boy, but he sure made a girl want to walk on the wild side.

"Hello there!" He smirked as he watched me look him over. I blushed as I realized he had caught me.

"Hello? Are you a nurse?" I asked wondering why he was standing in my examination room. He smirked again then he frowned as he looked at my wrist, then his eyes slowly roamed over to my bump. Again my hand instinctively covered the bump as I hot anxious.

" Oh no Angel. I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore. My brother told me what happened and I wanted to make sure your okay… Make sure he didn't hurt you in the scuffle. He can lose control… " geniune concern crossed over his face.

"Oh no. He helped me! He was a life saver really! This was the other guy." I stood up and walked closer to him hoping to calm him.

"Okay well that's good to know! I don't know what I would do if something happened to you!..." I looked up at this strange man in surprise what did he mean? Then all of sudden he was gone… I didn't have much time to think about it before Aunt Jenna rushed into my room.

"Nevaeh are you okay? What happened?" Aunt Jenna questioned as she gave me a big hug then started to exam my arm.

"Neva! Stefan told me what happened! Are you okay? Jeremy heard about it and went after Tyler… so Jeremy had to go home with a bloody nose! But Stefan said he drove you here then we got the call from the doc so we rushed here!" Elena rambled not taking a breath.

"So you and Stefan?!" I say teasingly raising my eyebrows. She looks at me in shock, the looks at blushing.

"Really? That's what you get from everything I just said?" Elena and I started laughing as Aunt Jenna chuckled picking up my bags and leading us out the door. At least they were laughing and distracted from asking me a million and one questions. I kept laughing with Elena as I caught sight of the crow from earlier staring at me again. I ignored it as I tuned back into the conversation with Elena, she was talking about Stefan, and how they had run into each in the hallway and then at the cemetery. I thought it was strange but im happy for my sister. She needs something good in her life. She continued to talk about her new mcdreamy all the way home, inside the house and upstairs to the door of my room. I finally got her to realize I just wanted to go I to my room and rest. I was getting queasy and sleepy. I walked into room threw my bookbag down and headed straight for the shower, stripping my school clothes off as I went. After awkward bath trying to keep my cast dry I wrap my towel around me and walked into my room. As I headed for my dresser I heard a familiar tap on my window. Gently laughing to myself I walk over to the window and open it. The crow caws at me as I sit on my window bench and reach my hand out to it.

"We have to stop meeting like this Mr. Crow! Are you stalking me?" I said laughing as the grow gently walks over to my outstretched hand. The crow cocks its head slightly, rubbing its head against my stomach then flies away as there is a knock at the door. I stare out into the darkness sad that the crow is gone then quickly throw on some pj short shorts and a tank top and hurry downstairs to see who was at the door. As I descended the stairs I caught the end of a slightly awkward conversation between Stefan and Elena. As I made my appearance Stefan looked up and Smiled as Elena turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up! I just wanted to drop off Elena's journal she dropped earlier!" Stefan said quickly as I stepped beside my sister. It was so cute how awkward they were.

"Stefan, as I'm sure you have heard by now from many people I'm pregnant, not old! It's only seven. " He bowed his head in shame as I said pregnant. Like he was ashamed of the people who had told him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you… "

"Hey um, Neva, I was just inviting Stefan to the grill with Bonnie and Caroline… Do you want to come? They missed you today!" Elena said nervously hoping to get her sister out for a bit. Nevaeh looked down at her pjs.

"I would have to get some clothes on… " I was about to refuse then I looked into my sisters pleading eyes. "Alright. Just give me a bit to get changed." I hurried back upstairs and started ti go through all my clothes. Going out to such a social hotspot like the grill scared me. All the people there to judge and whisper, but if Elena really wanted me to go. I finally found a pair of black skinny jean that I buckled under my bump, and an off the shoulder black shirt with white angel wings on it. I put on my angel wing earrings and did my makeup, before I threw on my leather jacket and black converse. I walked downstairs and as Elena once again looked up at me. They both smiled then we all headed to The Grill.

I took a deep breath before walking into the grill. Once I stepped inside a hush went over the crowd of teens but was quickly broken by the bubbly bouncing blonde that was headed towards me screeching with open arms.

"Oh my god! I missed you today! I totally heard what he who shall not be named did! I totally started a rumor about him having and std after I heard! None of the cheerleaders will going near him anytime soon! But anyways are you ok? Is my future goddaughter or son okay?" she rambled happily hugging Nevaeh tightly then ushering her to the table where Bonnie and Matt where at. Caroline was Nevaehs best friend, they had been since they were babies. Caroline was a very nice caring person but she had a well known issue with word vomitting. Nevaeh laughed as she sat down at the table Bonnie, a very sweet best friend to Elena smiled as she hugged Nevaeh. Then Matt and Nevaeh looked at each other. Matt looked away ashamed. Not only was his best friend the father to her baby but he had physically hurt her and Matt was the poster child for being Rhett sweetest blonde football player ever! Besides the fact he and Elena had dated. Elena had broken it off after their parents died.

"Matty! I'm happy to see you!" Nevaeh said hugging him which made him relax and laugh as they all made small talk until Stefan and Elena joined the table.

"So Stefan you just moved here?" Good old Caroline started her rapid fire questions. Nevaeh zoned and walked over to the bar. She didn't feel like sitting in that awkward situation any longer.

"Hey Angel. You look beautiful tonight!" A familiar unnerving voice said behind her. She spun around to tell Tyler to go away when an arm wrapped around her waist and the sexy leather clad sex god from earlier was standing next to her. He coldly stared at Tyler.

"Yes isn't she looking amazing? She has a radiant glow about her. That's why I just can't stand to be away from her for to long." Nevaeh blushed as she tried to slowly slink away but Damon's hand gently kept her plush against him as he continued his stare down with Tyler. "Come on Angel, lets go get you home. You have school tomorrow." Tyler stood there by the bar shocked as Damon gently ushered her away.

"Um thank you Damon… that could've gotten bad!"

"My pleasure. Here let me take you home!" Damon replied as we walked towards the door.

"I have to go tell my sister and friends goodnight." I said as I went over to the table of friends with Damons fingers entwined with mine. When I got over to the table ever one stopped and stared. Elena looked surprised but smiled, Caroline was drooling, and Stefan… well he went rigid. He stared at our hands then gave his brother the deadliest glare.

"Brother? I didn't know you were in town?" Stefan finally said still glaring at our entwined hands.

"Well someone has to make sure your okay brother!" Damon smirked getting closer to Nevaeh which seemed to make Stefan angrier.

"You didn't tell me your brother was in town to!" Elena said finally noticing the tension.

"It's okay. We arent very close lately! It's a shame really." Damon purred as his arm now wrapped around Nevaehs shoulders which seemed to completely throw Stefan into a bad mood. Nevaeh felt like a pawn in a game and she wasn't going to have that.

"Well I am sorry every one but I really am getting tired. Damon is going to take me home. I will see everyone at school tomorrow, Elena I will see you at the house later! I took Damon's hand and walked outside where he showed me to his very impressive car. We sat in silence for awhile before I spoke up.

"Damon. I don't know what's going on with you and your brother. I don't know why you're using me to get at him, but that ends tonight. I will not be used. Especially not in a war between brothers. And neither will my sister." As I said my piece we arrived at my house. He somehow got to my door before I could open it. He opened it and helped me out.

"Angel, I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. Yes my brother and I have some deep seeded issues, but I swear I will not use you." I stepped out as I tried to gauge his emotions. The odd thing is, I couldn't pick up any feelings from him. That worried me a lot.

"Well thank you Mr. Salvatore, but during that speech you didn't once mention using my sister… ." I stood there waiting for him to say something but when he didn't say anything I shook my head and walked inside. I slammed the front door as I ran up the stairs crying. I knew there was something wrong with them, and they were trying to put the gilbert sister in the middle.

"I swear to keep you safe Angel. If Elena has to be put in danger so be it." Damon said as he listened to her cry and to the faint heartbeat in her stomach. She was special, and that baby was a supernatural phenomenon. But that isn't why he cared. He just wanted to be with them. With her and her baby.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Im sorry I forgot to say this in my previous two chapters. I do not own any rights to the vampire diaries or any if its characters. I only own my OC and any story plots I may add.

Now that I have said that, I would love feedback from my readers. I am writing this as I go. I have a few ideals that are pretty sat in stone but I am having trouble pinning down a main pairing. I love all the male characters in their own way, but I don't really know what I should do. I am really against multiple partners, however having only one mate in Vampire's eternity is a childish ideal. But to find both mates at once… would that be overkill?

Anyway, any constructive critism or comments are welcome and favorites make me more motivated.

The next morning Nevaeh woke nauseous as usual in the morning, she ran to the bathroom, where she stayed for 20 minutes then took a shower and headed to her closet to grab clothes. Hopefully today she could actually get to at least one class without major dramas, or hospital visits. As she stood in her towel staring at the abyss that is her closet she felt a familiar presence as she turned around to see the crow again. She sighed as she walked over to her window and let the bird in.

"I may as well just leave that window open for you huh? Are you hungry? I wonder what crows eat?" Nevaeh half said to herself as she made a mental note to look up what kind of things crows eat. She then walked over and put on her knee length white sundress with a brown braded belt. She put on her brown cowgirl bots then put on a flower headband. She lightly put on sooner makeup then headed downstairs leaving the crow perched on her headboard with the window left open.

"Hey Neva!" Jeremy chimed as he walked by her trying to get to the front door without her seeing his face. She grabbed his arm and turned his face towards her gently with her hand. She frowned as she saw the bruising around his left eye and his nose. She wanted to cry. Her little had tried to defend and had been hurt in the process.

"It's okay Neva! Your wrist is broken! He deserved more then the few punches I landed!" Jeremy said sitting down at the kitchen island while Nevaeh got down a cup for coffee for him, and water for her.

"Well hey girls love battle scars! You will be a hit with the ladies!" Nevaeh said joking as Jeremy perked up at that ideal. He had been going after Matt's sister, but when she was also going with Tyler, Jeremy cut off contact with her. He couldn't fight to be with someone who wanted to be with a man who had completely devastated his big sister's world. He had also cut back on the drugs, due to Nevaehs persistent begging him to stop. She wanted her baby to have a good sober uncle, and he finally agreed.

"Well then maybe I should get into fights more often…" Jeremy joked. He laughed as he dodged the water bottle she threw at him.

"Jeremy! Nooooo…" Nevaeh said frustrated.

"Just kidding! See you at school. Elena already left with Bonnie!" he yelled back as he fled through the front door. Nevaeh groaned as she picked up her water bottle and headed out the door. A block down the road Nevaeh was stopped by other then Damon Salvatore in is flashy black car. Nevaeh groaned as turned around to face the sex god. Good lord she needs to stop calling him that.

"Awe come on. I can't be that bad of company can I?" He smirked obviously hearing her groan.

"Depends is this a ploy to get at your brother or are you talking to me to truly talk to me?" Nevaeh deadpanned. A look of hurt flashed through Damon's eyes but only briefly, then the smirk was back!

"I told you last night I would not hurt you or put you in our sibling issues!" Damon said as he was only an inch from her face. She felt her heart jump a beat. No. She wasn't going to do this.

"As I remember I asked you to keep my sister out of it as well."

"I won't make promises I won't keep." Damon said slowly, the smirk now a frown as his beautiful blue eyes searched hers for something, she wasn't quite sure what yet.

"Goodbye Damon!" Nevaeh said quietly as she side stepped him and continued walking towards school.

Damon stood where she left him dumbfounded. How could she keep walking away from him? Why did he keep letting her? Why did he care? He was here originally for Katherine, but then he had seen his brother save Elena the carbon copy of Katherine. Then he saw Nevaeh. They had both felt the unnatural pull to her. They knew she was supernatural, but they hadn't counted on the pull to be around her. It was heart crushing everytime she walked out of their presence. He had planned to reek havoc and yet he hasn't done anything except for taunt his brother a little last night. What was going on and what was so special about Angel?

Damon jumped out of his stuper real quick and rushed up behind her. She yelped in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her waist spun her around gently, keeping her current condition in consideration, stared into the depths of those baby blue eyes and crushed his lips into hers. She struggled at first then gave in parting her lips granting him entrance into her mouth they stood there in their own little moment for awhile before she finally pushed him away gasping for air her lips puffy from the pressure of the kiss.

"Damon Salvatore! If you ever do that again… .ugh… no! You haves to fix your relationship with your brother first, leaving me, my sister and the people we know and love out of it!" Nevaeh regained her composure and again headed off towards school leaving him alone, and enraged.

After a boring , uneventful day at school the gilbert sisters were at the house debating with each as to why or in Nevaehs case why not she should go to beginning of the school year bonfire tonight.

"You need to get out more!" Elena whined trying to get her sister to go.

"Do you remember what happened to me at the last party I went to Elena? I'm a pregnant teenage statistic now, and a social pariah! Parties and I don't go well together!"

"One time please! I cant go without you… not after.." Elenas eyes teared up, and Nevaeh hopped over to sister and bear hugged her.

"Fine! But I'm wearing the same outfit I wore to school and you have to keep an eye out for Tyler!" she hopped up giggling cheerfully as she agreed. An hour later I was standing by a bonfire with a bunch of drunk teenagers. I sighed as I once again tuned out Elena and Bonnie and started to wonder off into the woods. I heard what sounded like stefan yelling so I followed it to a clearing. What lay before my eyes…

Damon had a random girl in a choke hold, his eyes were black and his face was veiny. Stefan was a few feet away staring at his brother looking like he was trying to negotiate with him.

"Damon please let her go. Don't do this here! We don't have to be miserable! "Stefan tried negotiation.

"Nope. My goal in life is to make you life a living hell for eternity remember?" Damon replied as two elongated teeth appeared and he tore into the poor girls throat. Stefan screamed as Damon look up smiling triumphantly blood dripping from his mouth as Stefans eyes went black and it looked liked he was trying to fight an inner battle.

Nevaeh couldn't stand this anymore. She knew she should be afraid, she knew logically she should run, but something inside told her to intervene. So she stupidly jumped into view. Both brothers looked at her in shock, in shame, and disbelief.

Nevaeh calmly walked over to Damon, blood still drenched in blood. She looked I to his eyes and gently touched the arm around the girls neck. He hesitated then slowly let the girl slump to ground crying. Nevaeh, now glowing touched the girls cheek. Sending calming vibes to her. The girl quickly stopped crying looking at Nevaeh in awe.

"Are you an angel?"

" Go back to the party. Have fun. But please do not speak of this to anyone!" The girl looked like she was in a daze and she nodded getting up healed, and walking towards the bonfire. Well it looks like I accidentally tapped into those gifts my patterns didn't want me to tap into.

Nevaeh quickly turned to the two brothers who were now only a few feet from her staring In awe.

"Now for you two!" Nevaeh said pointing her finger at them like she were scolding two young hooligans.

"The two of you need some kind of vampire brother bonding therapy! You Damon need to stop torturing your brother! Especially so close to my friends and family! And Stefan apparently you don't have control. You need to work on that! Now tomorrow we are going to haves a sit down session! Elena will be there too! You have explaining to do Stefan! But for now, Stefan my sister is looking for you and your romance novel eyes. And Damon. Well you've done enough torture tonight. So why don't you drive me home. " Nevaeh demanded with her hands on her hips. Stefan looked confused as he walked towards the bonfire and Elena and Damon well he got over the intial shock halfway through her rant so he was now laughing at the little Angel in front of him. He wiped the blood off his mouth then bowed as he let Nevaeh walk by and towards his car.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride home was silent. Damon was thinking over the night events and starting to wonder why he had willingly just stopped torturing his brother to take Angel home. He looked over at her, the angelic glow had disappeared, but she's was still radiant from the pregnancy glow. Her beautiful blonde locks fell loosely around her porcelain face. Her eyes were drooping as her head lawled against the passenger seat window. Whatever she had done earlier it really took a toll on her.

"Angel, you okay?" Damon asked slightly concerned as she kept going in and out of consciousness.

"I don't feel to good after that! I can't be doing that pregnant, it takes to much out of me!" Nevaeh sighed as she closed her eyes when things started to spin.

" We are almost there Angel!" Damon growled as he sped up. They made it to her front driveway in just mere minutes. He looked over and Nevaeh was slumped motionless in the passenger seat. He listened for and heard both heart hers was irregular, straining, so he vamp sped over to her doo slammed it open, unbuckled her and scooped her up in his arms bridal style. He got to her front door and paused. He couldn't get through without an invitation. He shook Nevaeh gently.

"Angel, you have to invite me in. You can't make it in by yourself." He whispered as she became conscious. She looked at him for a few seconds considering her options but quickly gave in when she could barely move her head to look at him.

"Damon Salvatore, please come into my house!" She whispered as he tentatively took a step over the threshold. When nothing happened he slowly made his way up the stairs to her room. Nevaeh wandered how he knew which room was hers but decided to leave that question for a different time. He gently laid her on her bed and took off her sandals.

" Well Angel that's as far as I can help without making this a rated r moment." Damon smirked laughing as Nevaeh blushed and pulled the covers over her.

" Thank you, Damon! I will see you and Stefan in the morning!" she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Good night Angel." Damon whispered as he ghosted his fingers over her cheek. She was perfect. To bad he was about to get Katherine out, she would be an amazing mate. He looked down at her one last time then vamp sped home.

The next morning Nevaeh woke up, old makeup caked on her face, and still in her clothes from the previous day. Then the event from last night came flooding back. She should really be more scared, more stressed out, but she just wasn't. She actually felt normalcy, and happy. Yes she had a lot of work to do to help the brothers but she kind of felt like she was answering her calling. She quickly got up nausea hitting her. She then jumped into the shower. After a long 30 minute shower scrubbing yesterday off her, she got out and put on her outfit for the day. She was actually hitting the five month mark and her hips and tummy were slightly bigger and damn if her bra didn't fit. She put on some black leggings, a loose fitting t-shirt dress, and ugg boots. She then snuck into Elena's room, took one of the hundred pillows she had and started to hit her with it!

"Oh my god! Whyyy!" Elena whined as she rolled off her bed to avoid the onslaught of pillows being thrown at her! Elena picked up a pillow and threw it but purposely didn't actually hit Nevaeh. The girls both surrendered laughing as they sat on Elena's bed.

"Awe good times!" Nevaeh laughed as Elena have her a hug.

"Look we have something very serious to do today! Parts of it you will have trouble accepting but I trust in you that you will see past certain things…" Nevaeh started her speech knowing Elena would not completely understand what they were doing until they were in the heat of things. Elena gave Nevaeh a confused look.

"What is going on? Is the baby okay?" Elena jumped to attention looking down at Nevaehs tummy.

"The baby is fine. We are going to go help the Salvatore brothers work through some sibling troubles! Don't all just get dressed and meet me in the car!" Nevaeh jumped up quickly and walked out of the room trying to avoid any further questions. Her sister was in for a ride awakening, but Nevaehs philosophy is to just rip the band aid off, makes things easier. While she waited for Elena to get ready she googled psychology methods, got bored with the medical jargon, and found herself googling what crows eat. Finally sge heard her sister coming down the stairs, she got up and grabbed the keys to her kia soul. Her parents had gifted her the car saying she needed a car to tote the baby in, but after the accident she always wakes or bummed a ride. Elena got in the car and they headed to the Salvatore boarding house. Elena kept glancing over at Nevaeh worried and confused, but Nevaeh kept quit until they saw the boarding house in the distance.

" Elena, what we are about to do, in the long run is to help you. You seem to really like Stefan, but for the two of you to even have a fighting chance this has to happen. Its going to be a lot of info at once, but you are strong. You can do this! I love you Elena Gilbert!" Nevaeh said parking, trying to give a good big sister speech.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. However you are my big sister, I trust you with my life so lets do!" Elena said bravely smiling and squeezing Nevaeh's hand. They both stepped out of the car and walked towards the door of the boarding house. Nevaeh knocked on the door avoiding the huge lion knocker, those things creeped her out. They waited for a few seconds then when Nevaeh was about to knock again the door opened. Both brothers stood un the doorway looking rather tense but both had smiles plastered on their faces, well Damon had a smirk but Nevaeh had come to the conclusion that that was his smile.

"Elena! Nevaeh, Welcome to our humble home!" Damon stated bowing as he ushered them through the huge entryway and into a very posh sitting area. This could be palace! There where bookshelves from ceiling to wall full of books on two walls, a huge fireplace on the other wall, and then a huge bay window. Damon walked over to his bar and Poured himself a scotch. Stefan walked over and sat next to Elena who had taken a seat on the sofa.

"Can we get you ladies anything to drink?" Damon asked gesturing towards the bar. Nevaeh glared at him.

"I'm pregnant and she is underage. Look I'm not going to beat around the bush today! Stefan you have things to tell Elena, then we have done issues to work through between you two." Nevaeh stated getting to the point they had a lot to get through and a lot of drama to witness.

"Elena. Stefan has a few things he needs to tell you. I want you to let him get through it before you react ok sis?"

"Nevaeh. …whats.. Ugh okay. Stefan what is so serious you needed my sister to mediate when you told me?" Elena confronted Stefan. Stefan looked up to Nevaeh looking for encouragement. She nodded for him to go ahead. He sighed then took Elena's hands in his.

" Elena I really like you, I have since we first met, but there are a few things I need to tell you. Its going to be hard to believe and I will answer any and all questions you hanger, but please promise you will try to be open minded!" Stefan started looking into Elena's Carmel eyes. She looked at her sister then back at Stefan. She nodded her okay to go ahead, Stefan turned his head for a few seconds then turned back towards Elena. His eyes were black and his face was veiny. His teeth came out and Elena jumped in surprise. She let go of his hands and scooted away.

"What's going on? What are you?" She choked out fear overcoming her. Stefan's face went back to normal as he got a hurt look on his face.

"I believe you know the answer to that question. But I'm not here to hurt you! I was telling you the truth when I said I really do like you!" Stefan answered scooting closer to her pleading with her to trust him.

"You're a vampire? Do you kill people?" she asked calming down a bit but still not getting close to him.

"No my dear brother is on a bunny diet! Animals only! Hence why he has no control! Don't bleed around him, he will go ripper on you!" Damon chimed in cocking his eyebrow trying to make things hard for Stefan. Stefan grimaced as he brother mentioned the ripper part. Nevaeh noted that that would be something they needed to be worked through, but for now she had to keep Damon in check.

"Damon! Leave them alone, he had been good around her so far, your just trying to get in Elena's head! Sorry Elena ignore Damon he has this thing about sabotaging Stefan, but we will get to that later!" Nevaeh took control, looking around the room at all the shocked looks she's was getting. Damon looked like he wanted to say something but decided not to as he went back to drinking his scotch. Stefan cleared his throat , and started to answer Elena's question.

"No I don't drink human blood anymore. My brother is tlling the truth, I do fight hard to keep control but I would never purposely hurt you or your family." Stefan got at smiling by the end as Elena was relaxing more and they were getting closer.

"Garlic?"

"Total myth. But there is a plant called vervain that really hurts us!" He answered ready for the apparent rapid fire questions coming.

"Mirrors…"

"Myth."

"Mind Control?"

" Well we have the ability to compel people to do the things we want them to do. We also have vampire speed, and we will die from a stake in the heart." He continued guessing a few of her future Questions. Elena nods taking it all in now holding Stefan's hand again.

"Okay. I think I can cope with this. We have to keep this quit now?"

"Well seeing as how your founding family council are a bunch of vampire hunters…yes we would really appreciate that!" Damon deadpanned again moodily still upset about getting chastised earlier. Elena glared At Damon then turned back to Stefan a serious look on her face.

" How did it happen? Why did you turn into a vampire?" She asked as Stefans mood deflated a bit at the question.

"That is very loaded question. The answer to that is the answer to why I promised my brother an eternity of hell!" Damon said with a far away look in his eyes. Stefan stared at him, then back to Elena.

"Her name was Katherine. She came to stay with us when we were human. She apparently was a vampire. She was beautiful, cunning, and not very kind. And she played both of us. We both loved her, and she loved the attention, she would wouldn't choose. Then one night my dad came into my room while we were together… he had been spiking my drinks with vervain, and when she started biting me she fell to the floor. He shackled her, the whole town was out rounding up vampires that night. Damon and I went to save her, our father shot both of us. Killing us but she had been spiking my drinks with her blood, and Damon on been freely drinking it. We went into transition, I turned first. To turn you have to drink human blood. Damon refused to at first, I made him. I couldn't see eternity without my older brother. That's where his hatred comes in." Stefan stiffly explained cautiously watching Damon as he spoke. Damon looked at him as he admitted to this being his fault. He didn't know what to do with that bit of information. Elena hugged Stefan tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to both of you! You both lost the love of your lives! And well you died." Nevaeh said knowing that it had to of hurt to be played like that.

"Yeah well that's why I'm here. I found a way to get into the tomb that Bennett witch locked them in! I'm going to get Katherine back!" Damon said not looking at Nevaeh as he said this. Stefan looked at him shocked. Elena looked worried, Nevaeh was hurt. She didn't understand why but this bit of information hurt. Stefan saw the worry in Elena's eyes.

"Don't worry, I don't want her. She was compelling me to like her. I want you Elena!" Elena smiled and hugged Stefan as he said this. But then she looked over at her sister and saw the slight hint of hurt in her baby blue eyes.

"Well. I think that was pretty informative. But I need to get some rest this pregnancy is kicking my butt! We will do this again soon, you two have a lot to work through." Nevaeh said smiling slightly as she made her way to the door. Elena and Stefan shared a knowing look, and Elena followed her sister to the car. They rode in Silence to the house, when they got home Elena went to her room to write in her diary, and Nevaeh layed down on her bed sighing. She was proud of the progress they had made, but Damon's announcement about getting Katherine out was really bugging her.

Nevaeh layed out some crumbs on her windowsill for the crow who was cooking there.

"Goodnight little stalker crow! "Nevaeh laughed as she went to her bed and quickly fell to sleep. A little later she woke as she swore she felt someone brushing their fingers across her cheeck.

**A/N Thanks to everyone who is reading my story! I love the reviews faves and follows! I will answer some reviews here! But again I'm still figuring out what I want to do with the love interest or interests. Any comments on your thoughts of things that could happen I will take into consideration.**

**Guest: Yes Klause will be making an appearance. Im not sure if he will be a love interest… well im going between him and Damon or both. There is so ething special with her blood…that I will explain later! **

**I hope yall enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Nevaeh woke up the next morning kind of gloomy. She was upset but what else could she possibly expect from a lovesick vampire that had been looking for his lost lover for over a hundred years? But she decided to put that all aside as she got ready for her monthly obgyn appointment. They were going to listen to the heart and make sure things were going the way they should be.

She put on some black leggings with a red off the shoulder shirt that said Fallen Angel on it. She put her blonde locks up into a messy bun and headed downstairs to grab a banana before driving herself to the doctor. She was about to head down when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She turned around to be nose to nose with Damon his blue eyes looking her over.

"What are you doing in my room Damon?" She asked huffing as she tried to pull away from his grasp.

"I have to get her out. I have been waiting for over a hundred years!" He growled gently pulling her to him. She looked at him in confusement. Why is he telling her this while holding her?

"I get it. I understand!" She soothingly said as she once again tried to wiggle out of his grasp to no avail.

"NO! No you don't! I have been searching for her, waiting for her for so so long, I lost my father, my brother, my humanity because of her! But now being around you makes me question everything. What about you is so alluring, so captivating that you could make me want to forget her so easily?" Damon yelled as he let her go as he raged. He threw a few of her knick knacks then vamp sped towards her. By the time he got close to her Jeremy was standing in front of her. He had heard Damon yelling and came to check on his sister. Damon glared at Jeremy as he stepped between him and Nevaeh. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks… he had almost hurt her. He paused for a second then vamp sped out of her room. He couldn't believe what he had almost done.

Nevaeh looked on in horror as she watched Damon spaz out. When he left she slumped into her younger brothers arms as she look at her destroyed room. She knew he hadn't meant to lash out but still the safety of her baby and herself were important.

"What the hell? What is he?" Jeremy asked looking at his olders sisters room.

"He is a very damaged vampire Jeremy." Jeremy laughed thinking his sister was joking then stopped when she didn't laugh. Thirty minutes later Nevaeh had explained everything and answered all of Jeremys vampire related questions.

"You really know how to pick them huh sis?" He joked finally after the initial shock wore off. Nevaeh glared at him.

"Ugh will you go to my Doctor's appointment with me? I really don't feel like going alone now!" She asked as she picked up her keys to leave.

"Sure let me go get my phone I will be riight there." As Jeremy walked away Nevaeh texted Stefan what happened he immediately replied back making sure she was ok and asking if he needed to come over. Apparently Elena was with him because she began texting making sure she was ok. Jeremy finally came back down the stairs and they headed to the appointment.

After having been checked on and being told everything was going smoothly Nevaeh didn't feel like going home. She actually wanted to go to the bigger town over to look at apartments. She had been thinking about getting her own place, maybe with all this supernatural stuff going on it would be best. Jeremy did not like the ideal but was quickly convinced when she bribed him with going to the art supply store in the mall. Jeremy googled rental apartments and was in charge of the gps while Nevaeh was concentrating on traffic.

"Hm, a two bedroom condo with a pool in the building… .hmm nope not safe for my future neice/or nephew next!" Jeremy nixed this 5th place in a row giving some excuse why it wasn't safe or not good enough for his sister and her baby.

"Jeremy! I know what you are doing! Please stop! This is something I want to do! I love all of you, but I have to be independent and living in my own house is a step towards that!" Nevaeh tried reasoning with her baby brother. He frowned throwing his phone down.

"You weren't so adamant about moving until you got thrown into all this supernatural bullshit! If you want to move to have your own space, fine, I get it. But don't move out of town! Stay by us so we can help! I wanted to be able to walk to your place after school everyday to see my neice or nephew! I want to be closer if you need me. Please stay in town!" Jeremy turned around a glint of tears in his eyes. Nevaeh pulled into the parking lot of the mall, and turned to her baby brother. She had wanted to be closer to them before all this supernatural stuff started happening, maybe she's was just running, trying to hide.

"Alright Jeremy you win!" He looked up smiling triumphantly as he hugged his sister! "But I swear I'm going call you for the most minute of things! I swear! Your gonna get a call at one in the morning to come get rid of spider that's in the house!" Nevaeh playfully threatened. Jeremy laughed.

"I will gladly be your late night pest control! " She laughed manically.

"Your gonna wish you hadn't said that! Anyway… you go head to your artsy store Im going to go look at the baby section at Macy's then head to the food court, Im starving." They hugged then parted ways, Nevaeh made her way to the baby clothes looking at all the tiny outfits. It hadnt really hit her that she had a tiny human growing inside her. In three weeks she's would know the gender, and then everything will start coming into fruition. She was actually slightly nervous about giving birth, and taking care of another human being. She had always been the nurturing type but she hadnt thought about being a mom. She let her hands glide over the multiple baby onesies hanging up then one caught her eye. It was a black onesie but on the back were two white angel wings. She absolutely loved it, she caught herself hugging it. She reluctantly sat it down making a mental note to come back to get it. She perused through some more of the baby clothes before she found herself in the jewelry section. She had a soft spot for jewelry it was her downfall, especially if it had something to do with angel wings. She skimmed over the jewelry case when her eyes landed on a necklace she had to have. It was angel wings shaped into a heart that opened up and there was a place to put a photo. Nevaeh actually let out a whimper when she the $350 price tag on it. She stood there admiring the pendent awhile longer until she started to feel like she was being watched. She started to get uncomfortable as she looked around and didn't see anyone. She shrugged then decided to head to the food court, she was starving.

When she started to walk by all the food stands she regretted her decision to come here. So much food assaulting her senses. She finally decided on fried pickles with ranch a huge sweet tea and fried bacon. Nevaeh smiled down at her food happy with her choices excited to dig in. She found herself a small table with no one around and crammed a fried pickle in her mouth. She was humming to herself when she felt someone walk up behind he.

"Hello Love." She turned around as she heard the British accent and almost choked on her fried pickle. Another sex god stood before her, cherry blonde hair nicely tousled, slight stuble on his face and the most kissable full lips you have ever seen. He stood with self assurance, and cockiness, this man demanded attention when he was in the room, and right now she wanted to give him attention.


	6. Chapter 6

"What is with all you sex gods coming out of the woodwork lately?" Nevaeh questioned then blushed when she realized she had just said that out loud to a complete stranger.

"Well I must say love I have never been greeted like that before!" He chuckled as he gestured towards the chair by her. She laughed as she indicated it was ok for him sit. He sat down and smirked. "My name is Klause. And my lovely angel who might you be?"All of Nevaehs censors went off. She had gotten the vibe that he was supernatural but he was throwing off some major bad guy vibes.

"Well Klaus I think you know a lot more about me then I you. So why don't you tell me more about you… and lets skip the lies and innuendos. I want to know what you are, and why you have sought me out." Nevaeh said with her serious face on trying her hardest to resist the urge to stuff another fried pickle in her mouth. Klaus looked surprised for a split second then chuckled at the forwardness of the young minx in front of him He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she tried to be serious. She of course looked amazing, she was an angel of course, but she had an allure that captivated him, that made him want to please her in all ways. She would be his. Her and the child growing in her womb, she would bare his children after this one was born. She did not know how special she was, her womb was. But at this moment he would not devulge that. Even though it took every fiber in is being to lie to her.

"Hmm Angel, you have become very observant. I am Klause Mikalson, the original hybrid. Half wolf and vampire. My siblings and I were the first vampires." He stated hoping that would be enough of an answer for her. Nevaeh mulled this over for a bit. The original hybrid. Well that shines very serious and troubling for her if he was trying to come after her and her family.

"Well Mr. Mikelson that still does not answer why you have sought me out. I know there has to be catch. There is always a catch with you vampires." Nevaeh accused thinking back to Damon and the Katherine situation.

"I was hoping to keep this a civil conversation we can talk about all the other technicalities later! I really do wish to get to get to know you Angel!" Klause sincerely stated as he reached over and took a fried pickle. Nevaeh melted under his gaze even though she knew she shouldn't. But then he touched her fried pickles. She got up slightly from her chair leaned over only centimeters from his face… he stopped his hand in mid air leaning in for a kiss, she then placed her hand over his hand that had the pickle. He chuckled cockily as she bent over and bit the pickle in his hand. Then got up and smiled.

"Well Klause you have a long way before I trust you enough to get to know you better!" she grabbed her food off the table and headed towards the art store her brother was still looking around in.

Klause sat in his seat completely flustered. She had just teased him then left, and he let her get away with it. Oh lord this fallen Angel was going to be his undoing.

Nevaeh frantically looked through the art store finding her brother flirting with a girl by the charcoal pencils.

"Hey brother! Sorry to cut into flirty game but we gotta go! Here is his number text him sometime you wont be disappointed." She rushed in grabbed the girls phone punched in her brothers number then pulled him out of the store.

"What the hell sis… ?"

"Jer I'm so sorry but I totally just cock teased an original hybrid british vampire wolf sex god… I have to get out of here before he comes to his senses and tries to kill me!" Nevaeh quickly explained as they made it to her car Jeremy stared at her.

"Neva to you realize everything wrong with that sentence?" Nevaeh stared at him then they both burst out laughing.

"The original… like the first vamp in existence Jer… I totally just cockteased him, and he is the most dangerous being!" Jeremy the tear he had from laughing away as he shook his head. Only his sister would do something like this.

"Why? Why did you do that to him?"

"He stole my fried pickle!" Nevaeh said matter of factly. Jeremy stared at her in disbelief. Out of all the reasons…

"You are nine kinds of crazy!" He chastised just starting at his sister.

"What? They are my fried pickles! I'm pregnant and starving, they're mine!" She pouted not understanding why her brother didn't grasp the magnitude of the situation. After a few more chastising comments they were back at their house. They both walked in to be bombarded by Elena, and Stefan.

"You never called after your doctor appointment is everything ok?" Elena asked first, she opened her mouth to speak but Elena continued," We come home and looked in your room! He destroyed all your angel figurines! Stefan helped me clean all the pieces up! What were you doing after your appointment?" Nevaeh just stood there waiting for Elena to breathe. Before she could Speak Jeremy spoke up. Nevaeh huffed as he spoke up.

"We went to the mall her way of bribing me to help her look for a place of her own. But this smart cookie went and cock teased an original hybrid vampire wolf guy, and we had to run before I could finish macking on the girl in the art store!" Jeremy blabbed shrugging as all three of the older teens stared at him.

"Betrayel! Deceit! See if I ever help you again!" Nevaeh pouted as she slugged her brother in the arm. He laughed rubbed his arm and went up to his room knowing his oldest sister was about to get the Elena scolding!

"I don't even know where to begin!" Elena said as her attention went back to older sister. Stefan just stood in shock. Nevaeh gave a slight shrug as she made her way into the kitchen sitting her fried pickles on the counter and scooching her butt onto the bar stools. She sighed as she knew she was in for a long night.

"Why don't we start with the original hybrid. What did he want?" Stefan asking taking charge of the conversation. He was protective over Nevaeh he wanted to know why an original vampire had sought her out.

"He wants me!" Nevaeh laughed as her sister spit out the tea she had just taken a sip of.

"He knew a lot about me and my powers. He and his family are the first vampires ever. He wants something but im not sure what. Is he dangerous, most definitely. But he genuinely wanted to talk to me." Nevaeh said glaring at Stefan when he opened her fried pickles box. He saw her chuckled and backed away.

"Why would you be looking for a place? And how does Jeremy know about vampires?" Elena hurt in her eyes. Nevaeh felt guilty for not confiding in her.

"After that episode with Damon this morning I thought I wanted to move away, get away from this supernatural storm brewing but Jeremy made me realize I was just running. I'm still going to get my own place. I need to be independent, but I want to stay by my family! And as for Jer he walked in when Damon was destroying my room. He saw him vamp speed away. He deserves to know just as much as you!" Nevaeh finished her speech crying when Elena started crying and hugged her. She looked up saw Stefan looking awkwardly at them so she motioned for him to join the hug. He hesitated but then awkwardly joined the group hug.

"Well this was fun and all but Im tired I will see you two tomorrow. Im going to change into some night clothes and pass out." They said their goodnights as Nevaeh headed up the stairs, her back and feet were hurting and she felt like and elephant. She got into her room slid on some sweatpants and a white tank top, and was ready to go to bed when she noticed something on her bed. It was two gift boxes a small one then one of those clothing boxes. She opened the clothing box to find the black onesie with wings on it that she had loved so much. She smiled as she saw a piece of paper,it was a note to her.

Dearest Angel,

I noticed you looking at this at Macy's today! I hope you like this and the necklace I got you! Please wear it and think of me! I will be seeing you soon!

KM

No way… Nevaeh opened the small jewelry box to find the angel wing locket inside. Engraved on the the inside was to my fallen angel. She ran over to the vanity as she put it on. It was beautiful she absolutely loved it, even if she wasn't sure about the person who sent it. She threw the boxes away and gently folded the onesie. Her first baby outfit, and she absolutely adored it. Klause had a way of wriggling into her thoughts and at the moment she didn't mind she went to sleep thinking of the British sex god.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay Im so sorry I got so into writing I forgot to do the authors notes. I was going to put them at the end but apparently I can't remember to do that! I have been going through my reviews trying to translate a few, and now I believe I have gotten a good translation of them. **

**To my very first commentor… Guest on Nov 30- Thank you so much Im glad you love it and I hope you are still reading. **

**I wish I knew who the guests where so I could know if I am talking to the same person! **

**Guest 2- Im glad you enjoyed it… I posted 2 chapters after that comment so yes I continued! **

**Guests 3and 4- Klause arrived. **** I believe I may just go with Klaus. I plan on him loving this child, but yes original babies may possibly be in the cards! **

**Guest 5- Im glad god loving it! This is me continuing but it may not get posted til tomorrow. I have a child to get to bed and wake up early for school then early shift for myself. **

**I have Thursdays and Saturday's off, those will be the days I upload the most. But if possible I plan at least one download a day! **

**_/_**

Nevaeh woke up smiling as she felt the cold tinge of the locket around her neck. She felt love radient from the pendent and that meant the world to her. She cuddled back into her blankets as she heard her siblings getting ready for school. She didn't feel like going. She felt like a complete hormonal mess, but truthfully she had decided she was going to dig out some of the old Gilbert journals and see what they had to say. She knew there had to be something in them, but she was looking more for then the usual stuff. She wanted facts that could possibly help her be a few steps ahead in the future.

After convincing her siblings and aunts that she was ok she just need a day at home they left, and Nevaeh headed to her parents room. They had left it in tact nothing touched, none of them had been able to face the tall of actually letting go of their parents. Nevaeh hesitated as she turned the doorknob. This had been her parents sanctuary, their private get away the kids had never been allowed to come in. Nevaeh open the door and her parents scent hit her. Her moms perfume and her dads cologne… a tear fell down her cheeck as she stood frozen in the doorway not able to make herself step forward. She looked around at all the family photos on the wall, and the bookshelf full of leather-bound books. Nevaeh finally willed her feet to move towards the bookshelf. She ran her fingers gently over the books until she found the Gilbert family journals she pulled them all out and lugged them over to her parents bed. She softly sat down letting her parents smell surround her, she sighed as she opened the first journal.

After almost two hours Nevaeh had read through two or three journals. Her ancestors were flat crazy, the more she read the more she found out that her parents had been keeping A LOT of secrets. Sadly she read how it had been John Gilberts device that had helped in the night that tore the Salvatore brothers apart. She knew where that device was it was in a box of old family heirlooms, she would have to get that before anything or anyone got to it. She learned about the council and the vampire hunters. About a ring that would bring them back if killed by a supernatural being, but it sounded like the wearer would eventually go crazy. She filed that away as useful information she may need later. She then finally came upon her fathers journal. She sat on the bed holding the journal tightly wondering if she really wanted to open this, to possibly find out things that she may not want to know.

"Better to rip the band-aid off and get it over with…" Nevaeh breathed as she opened the journal and the envelopes fell out. One was addressed to her the other two were addressed to Elena and Jeremy. She sat her siblings envelopes aside and opened hers.

My Dear Nevaeh,

You found this letter which means your mother and I have passed on. I know things are hard, but I want you to know that you are so much stronger then you think you are! You can a great many things, your mother and I have tried to hide your gifts from the council and the world, but eventually it will come out.

I am about to tell you a lot of things that are difficult to process, but you have to know. Elena and you are not our biological children. We knew Elena's mother and the father… well you know him as Uncle John. But you, well your "mom" was a very curious researcher of the supernatural when we were younger. We were looking in the Original family when she came across information we couldn't fathom to be true. A true angel. You are the most powsrful being in the world. And your womb, you can give birth to any supernatural being, with any supernatural being. There are truly so many evil men out there that would use you, but the worst is Klaus Mikelson, the Original hybrid. While we had been researching you were left on our doorstep with a note about our studies being real and to take car of the most precious thing being in the world.

None of that matters though. Our love is true! You are our daughter, you are our smart, sweet, giving, nurturing little girl, and always will be. I hope you do not hold this against us for to long.

Please be careful and trust no one.

Love Always and forever,

Mom &Dad

Nevaeh sat dumbfounded not knowing what to do. She felt her brain stop working, with this overload of emotional information. She had no clue what to do or how to react, this just couldn't be real. Elena was not going to be okay with any of this news. Nevaeh started putting the journals back up on the shelf then picked up the letters and took them to her room. She got a text from Elena asking if she was going to see the comet later night with everyone. Nevaeh stared at the text not really wanting to go, but knowing if she didn't Elena would worry and wouldn't go. She wanted her little sister to have a little fun before all this stuff came crashing down on her. So begrudgingly she replied that she would be there then headed over to her bed to take a nap. A few hours Nevaeh woke up to her phone going crazy with texts from everyone.

"Your coming tonight right? I worked my ass off for this event my best friend better be there! I love you." Of course that was Caroline.

"I knows you already told me you were coming,but I don't want to pressure you Neva! I just thought it would be fun to hang with our friends!" Elena of course.

"Get your pregnant ass up, and come to this stupid comet thing! If Elena is going to make me participate you so are too!" Jeremy complained.

"Hey it's Stefan! I hope to see you at the comet viewing tonight! And no your sister absolutely did not make me text this… … she's giving me a death glare of hell come save me!" What the hell Stefan?

"Hey, um, yeah I know you don't want to talk to me, and you have reason. I was just hoping to be able to talk to you. I'm sorry, I truly am." Tyler really?

Nevaeh threw her phone on the side table after viewing her messages. Apparently she was late already. She went to her closet and couldn't really fine anything she liked or could still fit her. She finally chose a Stretchy black skirt with black leggings and a white v neck sweater. She brushed her hair out then the braided it in a loose braid. She put in some foundation, eyeliner, and sheer lip gloss. She then tugged on her black ugg boots and grabbed her car keys.

Within minutes she was in the town square where it seemed liked the whole town had showed up for. She stepped out of her car and was immediately greeted by Caroline.

"Aw you made it! I'm so happy to see you! Everyone is already at the Grill meeting up before we come to watch, I just had to come get our candles we have to light tonight! Ooo maybe some guy will light your candle!" She laughed as she gestured for Nevaeh to head to the Grill as she walked away to her own vehicle.

Nevaeh walked into an was greeted by a while slew of hellos. Everyone was there laughing and having a good time! Even Stefan looked less stressed as usual, and that was a great thing!

"Hey you made it! Im so happy I thought your sister would kill me if you didn't!" Stefan joked as Elena fake scoffed and playfully slapped his arm.

"Well I couldn't let my sister kill you Stefan, you're a good friend to have around!" Stefan laughed as Elena hugged me and brought me into the group. We eventually made our way outside. Caroline gave a candle to everyone and everyone sort of paired of but stayed in the same general area. Nevaeh shivered as she stood alone watching how happy Elena and Stefan were, and how even Jeremy was lighting some girls candle flirting.

"You look lonely, may I light your candle?" Nevaeh turned around to see Tyler standing by her leaning over to light her candle. She frowned and turned around as she tried to get candle away from his.

"Look I'm going to stand here and talk, hopefully you will listen. After I say my piece I will walk away and leave you alone. I want to say I'm sorry. I know that's pathetic with everything I have done, but still Sorry. You know I can't go against my parents. But so you know you were always my love. You were always there when my dad beat me and I needed a shoulder to cry. You always helped stay calm with my anger issues, you never let me down. You had my back, and I let you down the most important time of all. I should of stood against them. But I can't,Im a coward yes I know. I want to be around my child, even if its not as his or father…please at least give me that even if I don't deserve it!" Tyler gave his speech his eyes never leaving hers. She bit her lip all her emotions coming to the surface at once. She didn't know how she felt about this. But she couldn't say anything, only tears came. She looked at him tears running down her cheeck, her eyeliner running, then she pushed him aside and powered walked away. She could hear her sister yelling at Tyler, as Caroline and Jeremy yelled after her telling her to come back. She didn't want to, she didn't want to be there, she just wanted to be away. She got in her car and drove off ugly crying. After awhile she realized she had no clue where she was, then she saw an animal in the road she swerved to avoid it and lost control of her car. The car started to flip her head slamming into the steering wheel. The car finally stopped and she was hanging upside down blood trickling down from her forehead. She saw two male boots walk up to the car on her side and all she could think about was her baby.

"Please… my baby… im pregnant….save my baby!" She caughed that out then blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Nevaeh's body had a dull ache as she started to feel around her. She felt like she was on a cloud she was very comfortable except for the pain emanating from her head. Her eyes shot open as her memories came flooding back to her. Tears rolled down her face as her hand shot to her stomach urgently. She started to hyperventilate as she thought about her baby and the accident.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Love!" A British accent rung through her head as she panicked not knowing where she was or what happened or how she ended up in this massive four poster bed.

"My baby…" She finally got out as her eyes focused onto the man in the room, his cherry blonde hair looked disheveled, and there was worry etched on his face. She backed up a bit wincing from the pain in her head as he slowly approached the bed and sat next to her.

"Is fine. You are both doing just fine! I happened to see the accident and helped you out. I was going to give you my blood but your body had already started to heal." Klause said gently as he watched the girl cautiously. She relaxed noticeably at the mention of the baby being ok so he continued. " I brought you to my mansion, to make sure your safe, even brought in a doctor who has been checking on you periodically. You did hit your head pretty bad, and its taking a long time for your body to heal it." Nevaeh looked around as he spoke trying to focus in. When he mentioned he had a doctor checking on her she smiled slightly. The big bad Klaus was showing his humanity, but then she remembered her fathers letter and shook her head.

"Why? Why are you taking care of me?" Klaus looked at her a gentleness she couldn't explain, then he got up and walked to the door.

" I had someone go get some clothes for you. Why don't you go take a shower, I will be out on the patio if you need anything." Nevaeh looked around the room huffing at him for avoiding her questions. She slowly stood up the dizziness subsiding. She went over to the huge mahogany dresser running her fingers over the intricate designs of the dresser drawers. She picked up the clothes neatly folded on top. She lifted the shirt up and again couldn't help but smile. It was a cute t-shirt that had angel wings on the back and the word fallen on the front, and it was black. Then the pants were black leggings and some black uggs. She gave a low laugh as she headed to an open archway where she assumed the bathroom was. She let out a happy yelp as she saw the swimming pool size garden tub. She walked over and started the water as she hummed .

She slowly took off all her bloody torn clothes then looked at the mirror. She looked horrible. The gash on her head look bad as dry blood caked on her face and in her hair. She whimpered thinking about how the British sex god Original had seen her looking like a disaster. She turned and stepped into the tub almost full now. She turned the water off, then let herself sit back and soak in the water. With water all the way up to her chin, she started to doze off she was so relaxed. She stayed like this for an unknown about of time until she heard someone clearing their throat. She opened her eyes to see Klaus standing there looking her over with a smirk. She shot up screaming flailing her arms so she shot water at him. He started laughing as water hit his face. He ducked as a wave of water came at him again. Nevaeh stared at the drenched hybrid and she started laughing uncontrollably both of them forgetting her current state of undress. Klaus laughed even harder taking in this normal precious moment. He reached over to towel rack and gently tossed her a towel.

"Sorry Angel, you were taking a long time I came to make sure you were ok." Nevaeh took the plush towel blushing as she remembered she was standing naked in front of this man she has only met twice, and who is supposedly her enemy.

"Im… I'm fine… I was just actually relaxed." She stepped out of the tub wrapped in the towel surprisingly comfortable with Klaus.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. But now I must go change since you thought it necessary I take a bath too!" Klaus said smiling as he unbuttoned his shirt. Nevaehs eyes widened. He saw her staring and came over holding her chin gently in his hand and slowly coming in for a kiss. Nevaeh leaned in their lips almost touching when his phone rang. He growled as looked at Nevaeh before he turned and walked out the door answering the phone.

Nevaeh recoiled feeling slightly rejected. She put on the clothes he had gotten her then walked out of the room and an amazing maze of hallways. This isnt a house it's a mansion. She walked around a few hallways getting slightly frustrated and hungry, but then heard Klaus talking. She smiled as she followed his voice. She finally stopped in front of a slightly opened door. She was going to walk in when she heard him say Elena's name.

"So Elena Gilbert is the doppelganger? Keep an eye on her and what she does. I need her for the sacrifice, so make sure her little vamp boyfriend and his brother don't try to turn her. I have her sister situation under control. Now go." Klaus huffed into the phone. He didn't like having to do this, if only Angels sister wasn't the doppelganger.

"You son of a bitch!" Nevaeh fumed stepping into the doorway so Klaus could see her. He dropped his phone on the desk. He started to inwardly panic, he didn't mean for her to hear that. He wouldn't loose her.

"Look, you must understand…"

"What? That you want to sacrifice my sister? I cant believe I even have to say that kind of stuff." Nevaeh screamed standing her ground as he vamp sped over to her his face veiny, anger radiating off him.

" A thousand years. My family and I have been vampires. Thanks to my loving mother, however it was soon discovered she had cheated on Her husband when I turned. She bined my wolf! I need to break this curse, I can have my wolf part back, as well as make hybrids, and be the only fertile vampire. This has to happen." He spat into her face his anger, his hurt everything coming to the surface.

"You will not sacrifice my sister. You will not get close to her. You need to deal with your issues. Have you ever thought that your mom being an original witch could and would manipulate the witches through the centuries to make sure you didn't get what you want? Think things through before you blindly act! I am so tired of vampires, and wolves, and everything supernatural. And by taking care of me, do you mean taking me hostage so in case your stupid curse plan didn't work you had a backup? You can so go fuck yourself!" She ranted her powers pulsing, the glow around her radiating, as her blonde locks began to flow around like wind was blowing it around. Klaus actually stepped down, his Alpha personality taking a hit to the ego, but he stepped down. She was his mate, he loved her, he didn't want to hurt her. When she turned around and ran out the office door he yelled. He grabbed whatever closest to him and threw it. When he heard her slam the front door he swiped everything off his desk, kicked his chair and broke everything in his eyesight. He would get her back that was a promise he intended to keep.


	9. Chapter 9

Nevaeh stormed out of Klaus's mansion fuming. She walked down the street a little bit then realized she had no clue where she was, and didn't have her phone or her wallet. She started to panic. Why….why did all this stuff just keep happening to her and her family? Would this be her life… ugh what if she couldn't die… an eternity of this supernatural crap. She threw a small tantrum then sat on the curb.

"Well Angel that was absolutely adorable! Although angry as hell was pretty damn hot!" Klaus joked cautiously as he looked down at his pregnant mate pouting on the side of the street, her arms and legs crossed. She looked up glaring at him.

"Don't you have innocent teenage girls to try to sacrifice?" He grimaced as she snapped at him.

"Ouch love. I deserve that one. Look I thought about what you said, could we please talk this out?" He asked as he put his hand out for her to take. She ignored it as she tried to get up. This whole pregnant thing was not helping with her looking intimidating. She finally gave up and took his hand. He chuckled as he helped her up.

"Fine but not on your turf!" she demanded as she began negotiations.

"Fine where would you like to talk?"

"Take me to the grill. It is public, I know there will be people watching go make sure im ok." She said. He frowned at her thinking she wasn't safe with him.

"Fine lets go." He agreed as he swept her up in his arms and vamp sped away. Apparently his mansion was on the outskirts of Mystic Falls because they were at the grill in just minutes. When they got to the front he stopped and let her down. She was dizzy and nauseous, but ignored it as they walked into the grill. It was about four o'clock in the afternoon so the grill was full of teens, and as she expected her sister was there along with Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy. They all looked like they were in a deep conversation until Bonnie gave a confused look then lifted her head up to stare at her. She smiled as she motioned for the rest of the group to look her way. Elena ran to her older sister tears in her eyes. She hugged her as Jeremy rushed over and joined the hug. Stefan smiled as he hovered, he had taken notice of Klaus and the two were having a staredown from hell.

"What happened? Are you okay? They found your wrecked car but couldn't find any sign of you except for blood. Is the baby ok?" Elena questioned looking her sister over, staring at the gash on her head.

"You should have called Neva! I saw you talking to Tyler and then you started crying. Me and him got into a fight. But when no one could find you, we all started freaking out!" Jeremy said as he kept his head on her shoulders, he was crying she could feel the wetness from the tears. She hugged her siblings missing them so much. She knew they would be worried.

"I'm so sorry! I never meant to scare you! I was crying… there was an animal… then my car flipped. Klaus here saved me." At the mention of his name all eyes turned to him. He and Stefan realized people's attention were on them now so they both looked towards Elena.

"Thank you so much for saving my sister! You must be the British sex god Hybrid Original." She said jokingly as Nevaeh laughed. Klaus laughed at this.

"Well I'm glad my reputation proceeds me!" He said smirking making Elena laugh and Nevaeh look terrified.

"Well this was a fun reunion but we have serious business to discuss, this one wants to sacrifice my baby sister so he can make his own little hybrid army, and Im not letting that happen." Everyones face turned serious as they stared at Nevaeh. Stefan grabbed Elena and pulled her behind him as Jeremy wedged his way in front of Nevaeh to guard her. Klaus went on the defensive. Nevaeh not seeming to be affected went over to the table they had previously occupied and sat down with Bonnie who had a map out and a scrapping of her blood and her angel wing earrings. Awe she must actually be a witch. Nevaeh recalled zoning out on some of their conversations about Bonnie being physic. Bonnie stared at her as she had heard her last statement.

"Hello Bonnie! So was your grandma telling the truth?" Nevaeh asked gesturing towards the stuff in her hands as everyone gathered around the table. Klaus sat next to her, as Jeremy sat on her other side protectively. Everyone else sat opposite them. Bonnie nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Well good because we may need your help if you are willing."

"Please explain why you want to sacrifice Elena?" Stefan demanded his eyes going black. Nevaeh sent calming vibes to him. He noticeably relaxed and looked over at smiling thanking her. She smiled as everyone put their attention on Klaus. He couldn't believe he was sitting here explaining himself to these people. He could kill them all right now, especially the human brother who acted like he could actually do anything. But he looked at Nevaeh and and sighed.

"Listen to me I will only say this once. I am only having this civil sit down for Nevaeh, she is my mate, I will do anything for her and would never intentionally hurt her, but you mean nothing to me. So you wont demand anything of me!" Klaus growled at Stefan, missing the look of confusion he was getting from Nevaeh.

"What did you just say I am?" Nevaeh asked confused. Stefan had caught it, and eased up. A mate was a serious thing.

"You are his mate. Its destined, and only happens once. He is serious when it comes to you." Stefan explained knowing this was a good thing for them. Nevaeh just sat there shocked but quickly got over it as Klaus looked at her with something she had never experienced from a guy.

"Well ok… lets move onto trying to sacrifice my baby sister." She stated trying to change the subject.

"It is a curse sat on me by the Original witch my mother. I was never truly part of my family. My mothers indiscretions lead to me, and father took that out on me daily. I was beaten and hated. When our mother turned us, nature called for balance so she bound my wolf side. I want my wolf side, I want my own army, my own people. " Klaus divulged. Nevaeh got the hurt and sadness.

"I am sorry for what happened in your past, but my family will not suffer because you want to force an army of hybrids to love you." Nevaeh stated. Klaus frowned, she had pegged him and had only just met him.

"Well I could just have you give birth to my army!" He spat back. She glared at him her anger starting to make her radiate. He saw she was about to flare up so he scooted his chair a little.

"I will not be a hybrid baby making factory and my sister will not be a doppelganger sacrifice. Im sure your original bitch of a mother left out or tweaked certain parts of the breaking the curse thing to sabotage it for you." She yelled Elena stood up and ushered her to the bathroom so she could calm down when they left Bonnie spoke up.

"If it means saving my friends from you, I will look into the curse and see if the witches are trying to sabotage you." Klaus looked up at the baby witch.

"Fine. Thank you. I really wouldn't put it past her to do something like that. But eventually Stefan you will have to tell Elena who her Doppelganger predecessor was. I'm sure that will go smoothly." Klaus laughed as Stefan growled making a move to go after Klaus, but then looked up to see that both Nevaeh and Elena had heard Klaus. He had done that on purpose.

"Elena…"

"What is he talking about Stefan? Who am I a doppelganger of?" Elena asked sadness and anger emanating from her.

"Katherine…" Elena stared at him for a second then ran out of the grill.

"Why does everything revolve around that beotch? Stefan… just leave us alone for awhile. " She fumed as she followed her sister out of the door. Jeremy stood up and ran after his sisters really wishing they had never gotten into any of this supernatural mess.

Stefan sat down sitting his head in his hands. Klaus felt for the man. This was a slight predicament he had gotten himself into.

"Aw mate your situation isn't as bad as mine, you just happened to date and be turned by her doppelganger, I wanted to sacrifice my mates sister!" He said laughing as he grabbed a drink off one of the trays a waiter was carrying by.

"How the hell am I supposed to explain to her, Like hey im sorry I slept with you great great great great great great grandmother, you look exactly like her but I swear that's not why I love you?" Stefan asked looking up realizing Bonnie had left and he was talking to Klaus. He groaned.

"Sorry mate I had to get some of the heat off me. But I would leave out the sex part!" Klaus said leaning back drinking his beer. Stefan looked at him and laughed. He sat up and grabbed a drink.

"Yeah I should probably leave that out. It's to bad you are making yourself the bad guy here. You could be a great friend." Klaus looked at Stefan and thought about this statement could he have friends? Could he have his family?

"Yeah? Tell that to my daggered family."

"Look, Nevaeh did this for my brother and I and we got a lot off our chests. He has gone to take a breather but we are communicating now, so I'm going to pass it on. Plus if you ask Nevaeh to help, she will totally be on your good side. You need to undagger them, and sit and talk. For real. I know you have serious family issues, and your siblings are dangerous, but you need to talk. They are your family. Plus if you really want Nevaeh and her baby unfit need family who can protect them!" Stefan said finishing off his beer and getting up. He said good to Klaus and left.

"Maybe I should….my family….." Klaus said aloud finishing off his drink.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Nevaeh woke up to knocking at her door. She groaned as she rolled out of bed, almost getting stuck like a beached whale. She and her siblings had come home after that riveting sit down and had a whole siblings day. They watched movies talked played games. Just completely chilled and tried to work through their issues. Nevaeh finally convinced Elena to eventually hear Stefan, but she was going to try to stay away from all of it for a bit. There was another knock at the door and Nevaeh finally got herself up and waddled down the stairs to the door when she got there Elena had already answered. Nevaeh huffed upset she had gotten up. She walked over to see who Elena was talking to. Low and behold Stefan was gracing them with his presence. He had brought flowers and was totally laying on the charm.

"Well come on in Stefan. The both of you can talk this out in the kitchen…" They both stared at slightly smiling.

"What? Im snoopy but also starving! So come in hurry!" she said as they laughed at her. They followed her in the kitchen where they sat at the island while Nevaeh bustled around getting the ingredients out to make pancakes.

"Elena. I really want to explain everything to you. The way you found out didn't give me a chance to explain." Stefan started as Nevaeh mixed the pancake mix.

"Well you're here please explain to me why you decided to date someone who looks exactly like the woman who ruined your relationship with your brother, turned you and is responsible for all the worst things that happened in your life!" Elena deadpanned.

"I saw you and couldn't believe my eyes. I had to make sure you weren't her. When I saw you weren't ,that you are amazing, nice, and would do anything for your family I had to get to know you. Then I saw the two of you and your parents go off wickery bridge. I saved the two of you at your fathers request. Look I wanted to know you, not because of how you looked. I don't love her, I did I love you!" Nevaeh flipped and missed the pancake she was cooking when he said he loved her. Elena looked up at her and laughed then hugged Stefan. There was another knock at the door.

"Ugh why are we so popular today? I just want food." Nevaeh grumbled as she went to the door seeing as her sister was currently in a make out session. Nevaeh opened the door and her heart skipped a beat. She tried to brush her hair with her fingers remembering she was in her night clothes with her bedhead.

"Hello love." Klause greeted standing with a single rose. He smiled as she answered the door looking like she just rolled out of bed. She looked so cute, and pregnant. He found himself wanting to put his hand on her tummy, as he listened to the silent heart beat.

" What are you doing here Klaus?" She asked stepping onto the front porch to make sure as to not to disturb her sisters moment.

"I came by to… apologize. I never do this EVER! But I need you to understand how I feel about you. I need you around me. I want to be what you need. I'm looking into your theory on the sacrifice, and I came to implore your help. To be with you, I need to fix my issues. And that is my family. I already sent out word to my elder brother Elijah, but the others I daggered for their indiscretions. So I am asking for your help." Klaus rambled not being used to this.

"You want me to help with your siblings?" Nevaeh asked her eyes lighting up. She should seriously start a profession in being a therapist for the supernatural. She didn't know what to expect with the Original family, but it had to be interesting.

"If you would yes. Now just know it will get violent… I did dagger them, but they deserve a chance to live." He stated seeing her light up. He couldn't believe this was the way to interest her but so be it.

"I would love to help you! Just tell me when its all to go down. I have my six months check up today, I get to see the gender. Would you like to join me?" Nevaeh asked happily. He looked at her overjoyed. She just invited him to a very personal event.

"I would love to join you. I can wait out here while you get ready." Klaus said a bit eagerly. She laughed.

"Klaus would you please come in?" He gave her look. She was trusting him enough to let her into her home. He graciously stepped into the entrance looking at the coziness of the house.

"Aw so you took my advice?" Stefan said looking up from Elena in the kitchen.

"And you took mine?" Klaus countered smiling as Nevaeh waddled up the stairs. Stefan smiled as he turned his attention back to Elena. Klaus got bored so he started upstairs and leaned against her door as he watched her look through her closet.

"You know I could help you get dressed love…" He said seductively as she turned around startled.

"Rather not get you all excited when nothing would happen." Nevaeh teased as she pulled out a maternity dress her aunt had bought her. Klaus laughed as he made his way to her bed and she went into her bathroom. After a bit she came out to find him laid out on her bed. His hands behind his head and his legs crossed just watching her as she moved. She went to her vanity to put on makeup.

"You know you look amazing without makeup?" Klaus said from the bed.

"I look like a sleep deprived whale!" Nevaeh complained. She heard a swoosh and turned her head to find Klaus flush against her.

"You are beautiful. Pregnancy makes you radient don't ever believe otherwise!" Klaus cooed as his lips were centimeters from her lips. They both both leaned in tentatively kissing, Klauses tongue begged for entrance and when her lips parted to give it he passionately thrust his tongue in. He crushed his lips against hers, his hand grabbing her hair in the back to crush her against him. They made their way to the bed where they sat down his hands roaming over her body. Things were getting a bit heated when Nevaehs phone alarm went off notifying her it was time for her to head to her doctors appointment. They both sighed pulling away from the kiss begrudgingly.

" We will continue this later Angel!" Klaus growled. They sat up and made their way downstairs. " We can take my car." Klaus offered as they stepped outside towards his black bmw.

"Well thank you Klaus! Lets get going I'm excited to discover the gender! Nevaeh giggled bouncing happily. On the way to the doctors they made small talk laughing and just having a good time. When they walked inside the female nurses gawked at Klause, Nevaeh got slightly jealous but knew it was just something that would happen. He ignored them, his attention solely on her. When she was called back they walked into the little room with the stirrup chair. Klaus walked in and had a horrified look on his face.

"What do they plan to do to you? Torture you?" He asked staring at the chair. Nevaeh laughed as she sat in the chair and pulled her shirt up over her tummy.

"No those are for when they examine the womanly area or use the wand! This time thug are just going to do the exam with a machine that scans over my tummy." Nevaeh explained as Klaus picked up some of the instruments. When Nevaehs obgyn walked in Klaus got in a defensive stance.

" Your doctor is a male?" Nevaeh looked at him strangely as her doctor greeted her and started to prep the setup. He put the jelly on her tummy and started to rub the wand over it. Klaus looked quite interested in every step the doctor took.

"Awe Nevaeh see here?" The doctor asked smiling pointing towards the screen. Nevaeh looked at it and cried tears of joy. She grabbed Klaus's hand and squeezed. He looked down at her and smiled. This moment could never be taken away from idther of them.

Nevaeh was having a little girl!

**A/N **

**Thank you for the continued encouragement. Sorry this one is pretty short, I just wanted to reveal the gender! Any name suggestions? Any story suggestions? Just let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

After the appointment they walked out to Klaus's car both in their own little world of thought. Nevaeh was over the moon happy thinking about having a little girl, and how she could dress her up. She was wondering what her personality would be like, how she would look. She wondered what her aspirations would be. While she was practically skip waddling to the car Klaus was smiling thinking of the baby. He had never been around for a gender reveal, he never thought about children persay. He of course thought of his hybrids but they were not truly family. He had sworn to her he would be there for her, and that he wanted her and this child. He had meant it then, but now more then ever the feelings of needing and wanting to protect Angel and her little princess were stronger then any other feeling. He would hanger his mate, and he would have a daughter. This unborn princess her story closely mirrored his. No one knew it, but the Lockwoods were werewolves, he could tell but he had also tracked the mutt that had gotten in front of Angels vehicle that night. Mason Lockwood, Tyler Lockwoods uncle. This baby wasn't his blood but that he didn't care about she would be Mikelson, so would Angel. They had gotten into the car by now and Klaus turned to Angel smiling.

"Lets go baby girl shopping!" He announced to a surprised Nevaeh.

"You Klaus Mikelson want to go baby doing with me?" She asked teasingly. He laughed as he started to car and headed to the bigger town over.

"Klaus I didn't bring my credit card with me…" Nevaeh said exasperated as she dug through her purse. She hadn't expected an impromptu shopping trip.

"This is on me Angel. I also saw a few smaller houses around Mystic Falls for sale that looked safe enough. I know you were wanting to move, and I don't think you are ready to move in with me…."Klaus said not taking his eyes off the road. Nevaeh was shocked. He was really getting into this, and he was looking out for her. He actually had a very sweet side under all the bravado and testosterone. She smiled happily thinking about how he could actually be the man she needed and wanted.

"I can pay you back…"

"Nope the shopping trip today is on me. After we shop I will take you by the houses, see which one you want." He insisted happy she was finally letting him take charge a bit. They finally rolled into the parking garage at the mall, he paid the toll, and they parked near an elevater.

"You know you doomed yourself right? Your taking me shopping for my baby girl! You are going to be in pink hell!" She laughed as she grabbed his hand and guided him inside and towards Macy baby department. He gave her a concerned look when she said this.

"Well Klaus where shall we start?" She said as they stopped and stared at the vast baby department. Klaus was speechless and Nevaeh was a bit overwhelmed, but she laughed as she watched this self-proclaimed bad with his leather jacket and boots just stare lost.

"Well, Angel lets start big first! Lets get the furniture and what not." He said feeling sure that that would be the easiest place to start, I mean its just furniture right!?

"Okay well let's start with the baby carrier, and stroller. That should be easy!" Nevaeh said as they headed over to the strollers. As they walked through the aisle they both faltered.

"Really? Why are there 20 kinds of strollers? This is ridiculous! How do we decide what to get? And do you need more then one? Are you going to go jogging, or this one is for off roading… .what is off roading for a baby?" Klaus growled looking at all the ridiculous designs.

"I truly haven't a clue. This one is huge and bulky, this one is supoosed to be easily collapsible, but they don't look sturdy." Nevaeh was as frustrated as Klaus was. The Klaus saw it. He went over to a carriage stroller. Its was pink, but it looked liked what the women used to carry their babies in. And it was a 2 in 1 so it was a carriage then folded up into situp position.

"I like this one! Simple, pink, and a design that has apparently transcended time!" Klaus said as Nevaeh walked over to look. She squealed, she loved it.

"Oh my god I love this! Yep we have to get it! Great choice!" Nevaeh praised as Klaus loaded the carriage into the buggy.

"Okay so car seat next, then we can look at bassinets, and cribs." Nevaeh announced leading the way to the car seats. She quickly picked out a pink car seat and headed to the bassinets.

"Those do not look sturdy at all. Nope princess can not be put in the that!" Klaus refused as they looked at the wobbly bassinets, to Nevaehs dismay she did agree with him. He then went to the cribs picked out a mahogany wood crib with ping netting going around and pink princess bedding.

"Lets go look at the clothes!" Nevaeh said her head hurting from looking at all the furniture. She drug him over to the girls clothes and started throwing in onsies and a little onesie that says The Princess has arrived. After almost three hours they checked out. She took the bags of clothes with her, but Klaus had the furniture sent to his place where he would keep it until she moved.

"Alright now to the houses. There is a specific one I want you too see first! It's a very cute three bedroom cottage. It has a stone wall around it with a garden. Its really cute it reminded me a lot of you." Klaus said trying to pitch the house.

" Oh it wouldn't happen to be your favorite because its right by your mansion in eyesight and probably earshot?" she asked laughing as he looked sheepishly at her as they pulled up the cute pathway. Nevaeh had to admit this looked like a cute cottage from a fairytale. He opened her door for her. They walked into the house and Nevaeh instantly fell in love. It was a true cottage. So cute and homey. In the small livingroom there was a brick fireplace, the kitchen was woodsy, and the three bedrooms had bay windows. Klaus smiled to himself as he watched her excitedly go from one room to the next. The little cottage was exactly what she wanted and it was close enough for him to be aware of everything that was going on but far enough she felt independent.

"I love this house! I have to haves this one!" Nevaeh said twirling around in the living room. She was the picture of pure innocence and beauty at this moment, Klause couldn't help but be swept up in the moment. He walked over to her as she handed him her hand he did a small twirl. He then brought her close to him and they gently fell to the floor. He kissed her as they snuggled in close to each other.

"Then it shall be yours Angel. You can move in tomorrow!" He announced as he lay twirling a strand of her blonde locks between his fingers. Nevaeh sighed as she snuggled into Klaus's chest her hand resting over his heart. They sat in happy silence for a bit before Klaus spoke.

"You should text everyone, have them meet us at the grill! So you can reveal the gender of Princess, and tell your siblings about you moving." He whispered into her hair as he breathed in coconuts. She sighed.

"Do we have to move? Im comfortable, Im happy!" She half heartedly complained as she lazily got her phone out and sent a mass group text telling everyone to meet them at the Grill for the reveal. Before she could even look up after the text she started getting texts. Everyone was excited to find out. Nevaeh and Klaus laughed as they read over the texts together. They eventually got up and headed out to the car so they could meet up with the group. They had all decided to wear a shirt the color they though the gender would be.

"We should bring one of the pink onesies put it in one of those clothes boxes and let one of them open it to reveal the gender!" Klaus suggested as they drove. Nevaeh looked at him mischievously.

"Oh my god have got been watching gender reveal videos on YouTube?" Nevaeh laughed as she saw a slight smirk come across Klaus's face. "I love it! Here let me get it into the box before we go in!" She squealed as she reached to the backseat to grab a pink onesie and a box. They drove up into the Grill parking lot just as she finished closing the box.

"Let's go see how ridiculous everyone looks!" Nevaeh said laughing. Klaus laughed but his senses told him they were being watched. He did a quick look around before he put his arm around Nevaehs waist and walked her inside. As they stepped in they were greeted by cheers of felt slightly out of place. He was not use to this, but could this be what he could expect with having family? They walked over to the table and Nevaeh burst out laughing as stefan took off his jacket to reveal a pink t-shirt.

"What? Real men wear pink!" He joked as he fist bumped Jeremy who was wearing a matching pink t-shirt. Caroline bounced over hugging Nevaeh as she was wearing a pink dress and a pink ribbon in her hair to just send a clear message she was completely for team girl. Elena walked over and hugged her sister wearing a blue t-shirt and blue ribbon. Matt joined the table laughing as he sported a blue ribbon on his head since he had to stay in uniform for work. Bonnie walked in wearing a pink t-shirt.

"Im so happy everyone made it in such short notice!" Nevaeh gushed as she at surrounded by all the people she loved. When she sat down Klaus quickly sat beside her, drapping is arm over her shoulder as him and Stefan started their own small talk. She felt safe, and warm in his embrace. She really liked this feeling. Elena looked at her sister and smiled, she could see she was happy, and Klaus was making her more comfortable and happier then she had ever been. Maybe her sister was finding her life she wanted.

"Do you think we would miss this? Especially me? Being the godmother and all?" Caroline quipped making everyone at the table laugh.

"Okay let's get this going I have to know!" Elena said clapping her hands excitedly.

"Okay! Okay… well.. Klaus thought of a great gender reveal so Im going to let him explain!" Nevaeh said nudging Klaus as he looked up a bit shocked. Everyone turned to him expectantly.

"Okay well. We put a onesie in this box and someone has to open it to reveal the gender. But Im going to one up it… the people who choose the wrong gender have too…. Drink the number of people who got it right shots… so if it's a boy all the girl guessers would have to drink 2 shots, if it's a girl the boy guessers have to drink 4 shots!" Klaus proclaimed as eveyone around the table got excited loving this game.

"Heck yeah let's do this! Who gets to open it?" Stefan said as everyone was getting hyped up.

"Be fair everyone get around the table and we can spin a glass. If the open end of the glass lands on you, you get to open the box!" Nevaeh said laughing as everyone immediately circled the table. Klaus grabbed a glass sat ut in the middle of the table and spun. Everyone in the circle were chanting me, me, me. The glass finally stopped and it landed on Jeremy.

"Ha I win! Hand me the box! Let's reveal this gender!" Jeremy yelled happily as he grabbed the box. He opened it, throwing the top across the table as he moved the tissue paper away from started hooping and hollering as he pulled out the pink onesie!

"It's a GIRL! It's a Girl!" He shouted hugging Stefan as they chanted we knew it together. Caroline and Bonnie hugged laughing excited they had been right. Elena laughed excited it was a girl, but a little worried about the four shots she and matt were about to have down.

Nevaeh laughed excited everyone was having fun but she just needed to step away from the excitement for a minute. Klaus had went to the bar to get the shots so she headed to the bar to breathe. She sat down on one of the barstools resting when she felt someone looking at her she turned to her right and was met with those Icey blue eyes.

"Hello Angel!" Damon huskily greeted smirking at Nevaeh as she gasped feeling really uncomfortable.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **

**Just a warning there is smutt at the end of this chapter! I have never written smutt before so sorry if it sucks! **** We have over a 1,000 views which is awesome! Everytime I get a notification it makes me want to continue writing! I love reviews! And I will acknowledge all reviews. Except for the ones that just say continue lol Those I will answer by posting another chapter! Again Thank you to everyone who is reading and keeping up with this story!**

"Damon…" Nevaeh said nervously feeling very uncomfortable. He leaned closer to her his icey blue eyes piercing hers.

"So a girl? I'm sure she will be as beautiful and lovely as her mother. Congratulations." He continued huskily smirking.

"Thank you. I need to get back to my gender reveal party!" Nevaeh replied standing up trying to get away. Damon stood up blocking her way. He grabbed her arm as he stared down at her.

"Please Nevaeh I just want to talk to you…" Damon pressed pleading as she tried to wriggle her arm out of grasp but couldn't. She started panicking remembering the episode in her room. But when her heart started racing she felt Klaus's arm wrap around her waist.

"Angel is there a problem here?" Klaus said calmly and Cooley as he glanced at Damons hand still grasping Nevaehs arm, then glaring at Damon. They stood deathly quiet as the two men silently challenged each other. Both of their eyes had turned black veins starting to appear. Nevaeh cleared her throat which brought both men's attention back to her. She looked at Damon's hand still attached to her arm.

"There isn't a problem Klaus. Damon was just congratulating on the gender Reveal right Damon?" She said placing her hand on Klaus's cheeck calming him, as she gave Damon a pointed look. Damon glared at Klaus one more time as he let go if Nevaehs arm. He looked at her and smirked.

"That's right just congratulating her. Telling her I just know her daughter will be just as Beautiful and stunning as she is." Damon said daring Klaus do something. Klaus growled as he stepped towards Damon, but was stopped by Stefan.

"Sorry, my brother is drunk. Just ignore him. He was just leaving, werent you Damon?" Stefan said glaring at his brother. Damon frowned not wanting to give in to this new man in Nevaehs life.

"He doesn't have to leave, but we are heading back over to the party. Elena looks tipsy, and I still have to tell everyone something." Nevaeh said ushering Klaus away from the brothers and towards the party.

"There you are big sissssss…" Elena slurred as she greeted her sister smiling.

"No more for you! You are already tipsy." Nevaeh said laughing as Elena pouted when she's took the remaining shot glass away from her. "I handed something to tell everyone so come on huddle back at the table!" Nevaeh sits gathering her friends back at the table. Klaus stepped up behind her squeezing her shoulder showing her he was there for her emotional support. As everyone gathered around including Stefan and Damon hovering behind him, still glaring at Klaus.

"I found a little cottage that I am going to be moving into tomorrow!" She announced bluntly.

"Really?" Elena asked sadly but then smiled knowing this was what her sister had been wanting for awhile now. " Well can I help you decorate and stuff?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course! I plan to start moving in the morning. I was hoping I could get some of you to volunteer to help me?" Nevaeh asked pleadingly.

"I have to work or I would Im sorry Neva!" Matt said genuinely upset he couldn't help. Damon thought about this really quickly. This would be a good way to get invited into her house and be near her.

"I will be there to help of course!" Stefan said hugging Elena who smiled at him. Such a good boyfriend.

"Awe thank you Stefan!" Nevaeh said smiling at him.

"I will help!" Jeremy said as he shoved a cheese fry in his mouth. When did he get cheese fries? Nevaeh got distracted as she reached over and took his whole plate of fries. Jeremy laughed then shook his head as he waved down another waiter for fries.

"I will be there!" Caroline said happily, as Bonnie chimed in with a me too.

"You are all such great friends! Thank you all! I had fun but Im tired Im going to go home and go to bed so I can be rested in the morning." She said her goodbyes as Klaus walked her outside to his car. When they got in, Nevaeh almost immediately went to sleep. Klaus chuckled as he watched her doze off. Tonight had been fun. Genuinely fun, no compelling, no bloodshed or torture, he had sat around and had fun with a group of people who all seemed legitimately caring and protective of each. He had had a good time watching Nevaeh happily interact with her family and friends, and him and Stefan had hit it off, just making small talk. He pulled up into her driveway, he didn't want to wake her so he vamp sped over to her side of the car, unbuckled her, then carried her inside the house and up the stairs to her room. He laid her gently down on her bed. He took off those ugg boots she lived so much, then pulled the covers from under her to cover her up. He sat by her side running his fingers over her beautiful porcelain like cheeck. Within mere milliseconds he snarled his eyes turning black as he vamp sped over to the darker corner of the room. He grabbed the intruder by the throat then flashed them into the hallway so he wouldn't wake Nevaeh up, if he had to kill.

"Well hello again stranger!" Damon sputtered as he hung a foot off the ground by his throat. This guy was unusually strong, but Damon wasn't going to back down.

"Do you realize you are challenging an Original? The Original Hybrid?" Klaus growled kind of impressed by third vampires willpower and determination. Fear flashed in Damon's eyes as realization struck him. Katherine had mentioned Klaus. She had been running in fear from him for centuries.

"Katherine told me off you. If you can't catch that little wench, I have my doubts as to what you can do." Damon challenged. But to Damon's surprise Klaus laughed. He let him him slink down to the floor.

"You are the Salvatore puppy that has been pining for her for a century?" Klaus laughed. "Poor thing. Most of her victims learn and move on, all except you and my brother. She isn't in that tomb. She has been free this whole time, she has been avoiding you, and keeping tabs on your brother. Always your brother never you! Tsk tsk. I know everything, I have people keeping tabs on her. I figure what better torture then making her live in fear, never settling." Damon was on his feet by now his anger rising. Was Katherine really not in the tomb?

"She is actually skulking around Mystic Falls. She had been trying to work things out to where she can hand over the doppelganger to me so I can haves my sacrifice. However Angel was an unexpected kink in her plans, I'm sure that's why she sent that Mason Lockwood into town to kill her. But no you wouldn't know anything because you are to stuck on her. Why don't you go pine away after Katrina and leave Angel be. She is my mate and I will kill anyone who gets in my way!" Klaus threatened as Damon stepped up to him.

"If Katherine is out of the tomb, and what you say is true, then she can just eat her little black heart out when she sees me with Angel!" Damon countered smirking as he vamp sped off before Klaus could attack. Klaus growled muttering obscenities when he heard Angel open het door.

"Klaus? Whats going on?" She asked worridly, walking over to him and gently rubbing her fingers through his cherry blond curls. He sighed relaxing at her touch. He turned to her and nuzzled his face into the nape of her neck.

"Nothing is wrong Love. Come lets get you back to bed!" He said huskily as he lead her back to bed. Nevaeh melted in his arms, as they descended down onto the bed she pressed her lips against his pulling her gently on top of her. She quickly helped him take his leather jacket off as his lips moved down her neck and were brushing against her right breast. She started to unbutton his shirt as he slipped his hands under her dress and started to slide it over her head. After her dress and his jacket and shirt and shoes were in a pile on the floor, she ran her fingers slowly and seductively down his torso and reached the button of his pants. She flipped him over with her now stradling him as she unbuttoned his pants and slipped them off him. He growled in satisfaction as her hand brushed against him. She took of her bra and he lost control, he flipped her back over his mouth quickly to her right nipple as his hands slid her panties off. He almost ripped his off as she grabbed him stroking him. He looked into her seeing her passion his was unleashed. He thrust himself into, as she arched her back moaning in pleasure his stroke got harder and faster. She was screaming in pleasure as he thrust deeper and deeper, her nails digging into his back. He moaned in pleasure as he released and felt her release. He sighed rolling over holding her in his arms, his member still pulsing inside her. She moaned as his fingers rubbed her nipples, his face nuzzled in her mess of blonde locks. She turned her head to face him her breathing calming. She reached for him, her gentle soft fingers Hardening him again. She stroked him a few times then whispered.

"Round two in the shower!" She rolled out of bed and headed to her bathroom, he growled at her teasing and vamp sped over to her picking her up and placing her in the shower. He turned on the water then pinned her against the wall his hand on her ass his other trailing down her stomach. He crushed his lips against hers getting ready to began round two when the bathroom door opened. Nevaeh looked up with a deer caught in the headlights, Klaus looked up smugly.

"Oh god put something on! My eyes, my eyes!" Jeremy yelled grabbing the towel on the wall and thrusting it at them. At his screaming, Elena and Stefan appeared both of them snickering as they looked in on the scene.

"Okay well if everyone is done gawking can we get dressed?" Klaus grumbled as they all laughed.

"Well I see how he is keeping you happy!" Elena said laughing as Nevaeh scoffed and threw a loofa at her. Elena ducked and walked away with Stefan heading to her room. Jeremy grumbled something about burning his eyes out as he closed the door. When they all had finally left Nevaeh and Klaus both let out a laugh as Nevaeh laid her head against his chest.

"Well that ruined the mood! But thank you! Thank you for trusting me!" Klaus said nuzzling into Nevaehs neck as the water cascaded over them.

"I love you…" Nevaeh whispered.

"What?" Klaus asked seriously grabbing her chin to make her look at him.

"I love you, Klaus. I want this to work! I want to be together,us be a happy little family!" She rambled starting into his eyes searching.

"I love you to Nevaeh! I swear I will make this work, you are my mate, we will be a happy little family!" Klaus declared smiling and hugging Nevaeh. She smiled leaning into him letting everything go in this moment. She trusted him to love her and her child, to protect them, and to make them a family, and he would not let her down.

They finished their shower, then crawled into bed, both happily looking forward to the future!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I got a very encouraging review on my last chapter, that made me very happy! I think I translated it right! All reviews make me Happy! **

**-Thank you for the review. Damon should have left Katherine behind a long time ago, and no he wont leave it alone. Even in the series I still felt like his attraction to Elena was his leftover feelings for Katherine. Sadly I have plans for Damon to cause havoc. Thank you for reading I hope you like future chapters!**

Klaus awoke the next morning laying next to Nevaeh happily cuddled against her bare skin meeting bare skin. He just lay smiling at her running his hands through her halo of platinum blonde hair. She looked amazing and the sound of her calm even heart beat and the sound of the princess's heartbeat made him calm and happy. Nevaeh started wriggling beneath his arms as she opened her amazing baby blue eyes and smiled at him.

"Good morning handsome, how long have you been awake?" she asked giving him a kiss as she snuggled closer to him.

"Good morning Angel. Not long but your phone keeps going off. Apparently its almost time for everyone to be here to help you pack." He answered huskily starting to roll over. She caught his arm and pulled him back to her. She started running her fingers through his hair as she kissed him throwing her leg over his.

"Do we have to?" She pouted as he laughed and gave her one last kiss before he got up.

"I wish we could stay in bed all day too but I can hear your siblings already up debating weather to come in here or not." He laughed as she crossed her arms over her bare chest still pouting but then there was a knock at the door which made her throw her blanket over herself as Klaus buttoned his pants he had been putting on.

"Told you so!" He said laughing as he walked over to the bedroom door and opened it to find Elena looking wide eyed at his half naked body. He chuckled as he ushered Elena in with a bow and headed to the bathroom to get ready. Elena walked past him then laughed as her sister peeked over the blanket.

"Can you please get dressed? I need to help you pack your room before everyone gets here!" Elena said as she threw her sister a tank top and some sweats. Nevaeh caught her clothes and threw them on under the cover.

"Elena are you really okay with this?" Nevaeh asked her little sister as she got out of bed and took a box out of Elena's hands that she had brought in.

"Im going to miss you so much, but yes I'm okay with this. You are eighteen you need your space with your baby, and apparently your new man!" Elena said smiling as she started putting books in the box she still held.

"I love you so much! And you can come over whenever you want! …ugh why do I have so many shoes?" Nevaeh said as she started throwing shoes in her box she had layed on the floor in front of closet. Nevaeh stopped mid throw as she started to feel faint, she sighed leaning back against her bedpost. Klaus came in immediately and scooped her up in his arms and laid her on the bed. Elena came over worried, they both looked at her with concern written all over their faces.

"I feel really light-headed, and dizzy." She explained leaning her head back on her headboard.

"Well Angel no more packing for you. I'm going to go downstairs and get you a bottle of water and a granola bar. You sit here, we can pack this room up, you don't have that much!" Klaus ordered looking over to Elena who agreed. He took one last look at her then vamp sped downstairs to get her her snack.

"He is so good to you! Are you going to be ok?" Elena asked still very worried for Nevaeh. Nevaeh wanted to reassure her little sister but she had broke out into a sweat, her face pale. She felt the familiar feeling in her stomach and lunged towards her bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she got sick. Elena ran after her but before she could get to her sister she felt a whoosh of air go by her. She looked up to see Klaus kneeling beside Nevaeh holding her blonde hair back with one hand, and rubbing circles on her back with the other. He started humming in her ear which visibly relaxed her sister, as she leaned back into his chest tears running down her cheecks.

"Are you still having morning sickness?" Klaus asked as she calmed down. She nodded as she leaned her head towards the toilet again. After a few more mintes, she continued with an explanation.

"More like all day sickness. I will be fine then out of nowhere boom, I get sick." She explained.

"Well you do have a supernatural baby growing inside of you! You may experience rather abnormal symptoms." Klaus reasoned, as he helped her to her feet and over to the sink where she had begun to brush her teeth and rub cold water over her face.

"Well either way I think she needs to just observe the move. Why don't you take her to the cottage, Stefan,Jeremy, and I will finish packing here then get the team over to the cottage to move this stuff over. But I have a question. Does she have any furniture or kitchen products?" Elena dictated as Klaus helped Nevaeh back to her bed. Nevaeh looked at Klaus upset.

"I totally forgot I don't have anything but my bedroom furniture, and the stuff we bought the baby…" Nevaeh said exasperated.

"No Angel I had thought of this. I had some cozy furniture ordered. They will be delivering it soon." Klaus said beaming as Nevaeh looked up smiling.

"You are so amazing!" Nevaeh squealed.

"So I have been told! Come on let's get you to the cottage." He replied smiling as she playfully hit him, then slipped on her ugg boots, and quickly put her hair in a messy bun. They headed to Klaus's car as Jeremy and Stefan were walking up the stairs. After a few quick hellos they made their way to the car. Nevaeh hit in the passenger side as Klaus started the car.

"You know I'm not going to remember how to drive with you chauffeuring me everywhere." Nevaeh said laughing as they made their way to her little cottage.

"You are my going to help you, protect you, and spoil you as much as possible. That's my duty. Which reminds me. I noticed you were missing a lot of school lately. I had to compel a few people, but I fixed most of your absent days, you didn't have a Doctor's note for. I signed you for the homeschool program that does go through this school, so you can do this homework at home. I thought it might be easier for you." Klaus announced proud of himself. Nevaeh laughed.

"Awe thank you. I had frankly put school out of my mind. Thank you for looking out for me!" She said impressed by how he had thought about her schooling, the furniture, everything. It was nice having someone looking after her well-being.

"My pleasure Angel. Now let's get inside and get you settled on the couch I believe has been already brought in." Klaus said as they pulled up into her driveway. They walked inside and to her surprise there was very nice furniture piled throughout her house. She excitedly went around looking at everything. In the livingroom there was a wrap around black leather couch, it had recliners, and cup holders built in. There was resin table, made with real oak wood. The fireplace had been lit and a flat screen hung over it. In the kitchen there was Round 6 seater real wood table with matching chairs. In the babys room all the baby furniture they had bought plus some was stored in the. In her room a king size four poster bed with the princess drapings but in white hung over it.

"I figured you had grown out of a your twin size bed! I have already told Elena they don't need to bring it!" Klaus announced as Nevaeh stared at the huge beautiful bed in front of her. She looked at him and smiled. She walked over to him and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled as he picked her up and headed to the bed. She wrapped her legs around Klaus's waist as they gently laid on the bed. They continued for a bit, until they heard someone clear their throat. They both looked up laughing until they saw who it was.

"Didn't mean to interrupt but my brother told me about everyone helping with the move, so I came to help." Damon said anything as Klaus glared at him being up.

"Well that was nice of you, you can help by going away…" Klaus said through gritted teeth. Damon stated at him giving him and icey glare.

"Don't be like that Klaus. We appreciate you coming to help. No one else has come yet, so I haven't thought much about what to assign people to. Um why don't both you go get the couch arranged. I'm going to go make a call." Nevaeh said smiling as she got up and made her way out of the room. Both men glared at each other until Nevaeh left the room.

"I told you to back off." Klaus said immediately after Nevaeh got out of earshot.

"Yes, but you see I don't respond well to that's, they tend to make me want to do the opposite." Damon deadpanned.

"Do you realize how easily I can kill you?" Klaus growled.

"Do you realize how much I don't care?" Damon countered. That was the last straw. Klaus vamp over to Damon clasped his hands around his throat then the him into the hallway. Damon struggled to get up, as Klaus kicked him repeatedly, until they reached the living room.

"Are you two okay? I will be in there in a minute I promise!" Nevaeh yelled from outside.

"We are fine Angel. Take all the time you need!" Klaus called back. He turned back to Damon, who had vanished. Klaus went into a defensive stance as Damon came up from behind him and shoved a knife through Klaus's back. Klaus paused and looked at the knife. He pulled it out and glared at Damon.

"You should not have done that!" Klaus yelled as he punched his hand and up through Damon's stomach and reached through to his heart. Damon screamed in pain as Klaus squeezed his heart.

"Stop IT!" Nevaeh screamed as she had walked into this horror scene. Stefan and Elena were behind her as they just arrived. Klaus let go of Damon's heart, as Damon dropped to the floor panting. After a minute of silence Klaus and Damon looked at each other then at Nevaeh.

"He started it!" They both accused, pointing at the other. Nevaeh shook her head.

"Really? Children!" she said exasperated as she walked over to Klaus.

"I'm sorry Angel. I didn't mean to loose control!" Klaus apologized as she walked over.

"Im sure Damon's antagonizing didn't help! I'm sorry for my brother Nevaeh." Stefan said starting at his brother incredulously.

"I don't know what this fight was over, but it needs to end. Thank you for offering to help Damon, but I think it best you leave!" Nevaeh said glaring at the two men. Damon got up off the floor fully healed.

"I will take the blame for this one. I started this one, and I intend to finish it…" Damon threatened his eyes turning black as he went after Klaus. Nevaeh placed herself in front of Klaus, which made Damon halt in his tracks.

"Damon. Leave. Now." Nevaeh yelled her powers surging as she began to have her golden aura glow. Damon stared at her sadness in his eyes as he turned and vamp sped away.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I wanted to thank everyone for posting such positive reviews! Sorry I have been lagging, I got discouraged for like a whole day then I went to the hospital, I want feeling good… .who gets 2 types of flu at the same time? This girl **** ugh lol anyways again thank you. **

**And no Damon never learns! Truthfully he is one of my favorite characters in the show, but for the story Klaus is the main attraction. **

After a few awkward hours of everyone trying to get back into a better mood, the house had been arranged and everything had been unpacked. The whole gang were just chilling around Nevaeh's kitchen table drinking soda, and snacking on random junk food. Caroline had come in shortly after the Damon fiasco and after everyone calmed down she had started to direct things, taking charge and giving people tasks. Jeremy had arrived a few minutes later with Bonnie and Matt.

"We should play a game!" Caroline exclaimed bouncing up and down in her seat as they were all having their own little conversations. Now all eyes were on her.

"And what do you propose we play love?" Klaus asked laughing still trying to get used to the very bubbly yet very bossy blonde.

"Lets play cards!" She suggested as everyone started to consider their options.

"I will beat all your butts at Uno!" Nevaeh burst out a little to excited as she went over to the drawer on her island she had dubbed the miscellaneous and junk drawer to brink out her uno cards. The whole group burst out laughing at her. Klaus smiled fondly at his Angel. She was so sweet and innocent yet so strong and experienced. Her personality contradicted itself, and he loved it. He watched as she waddled back over to the table next to him and started to take the cards out.

" You wish! Halfway through you always end up leaving because you don't like the draw four and skip cards!" Jeremy accused as he pulled up his chair ready to take everyone on. Matt followed suit excited.

"Dude we haven't done this in forever! Your on! Im gonna smoke you!" Matt challenged scooting his chair up to the table glaring down Jeremy playfully.

"Uno? I've never played." Stefan questioned looking at Elena for answers. She laughed.

"No way! Here sit I will teach you add we play." Elena said mystified that her 146 year old vampire boyfriend hadn't played uno. Stefan laughed as they took seats together ready to play. Caroline gave a happy dance and say down. Bonnie laughed at Caroline as she say next to her. Smiling happy to see her friend and family having a good normal night together, Nevaeh started passing the cards around.

"Are you going to play?" Nevaeh asked looking at Klaus next to her. He had gotten quiet and was starting out the window.

"Not this round Angel. I need to go deal with something real quick." He said distracted as he got up and headed out her back door. She opened her mouth to say something but he was already gone. She frowned but went back to passing out Uno cards.

Klaus had spotted something outside in the backyard. At first he thought nothing of it, then he saw it lingering. His senses kicked in and he couldn't believe it. He hadn't prepared for this. He walked out into Nevaeh's back porch and stood for a mere few seconds.

"Brother." Klaus said as he turned around to face his brother. Still wearing fancy suits.

"Niklaus, I received your message." His brother said cooly, calmly, but cautiously.

"Elijah yes I sent that message with no ill intent. Brother, I meant what I said. We are all going to reunite. I'm bringing our family back." Klaus said as calmly as he could. He knew his brother would not trust him. None of them would, but he wanted them back. He wanted his family, and he wanted them to know Angel.

"Yes so I heard brother. However given the circumstances you can see why I am weary. What has brought on this sudden urge to be a family again?" Elijah asked still standing away from his brother, but he could see the sincerity.

"I have found my mate, my true mate. She is a miracle for our species, for all supernatural species. She is more powerful then all of us together. And yet I do not care about that. I love her Elijah. I love her more than words can express. She calms me, she completes me. And she helped me realize I need you, I need my family. Family is important Elijah, I list sight of that, and I am sorry." Klaus declared this emotions radiating off him. Elijah listened to his brother stunned. His brother had genuinely just apologized to him. He had to meet the beauty that tamed the beast.

"You will bring our siblings back?" Elijah asked hoping his brother was telling the truth. He had deceived him many times before.

"I promise you my brother, we will all be together again!" Klaus replied as he saw just a glimpse of emotion cross his brothers face.

"Then I must meet this amazing being that has made you remember our promise, family forever!" Elijah said finally smiling at his brother, then his eyes roamed over his brothers shoulder to see a beautiful, and very pregnant woman walking towards them. Klaus felt her presence behind him and turned when his brother's attention had zeroed in on something behind.

"This is Nevaeh, my angel." Klaus said smiling, with pure love and a kindness Elijah had never seen from his brother. He walked towards the woman.

"Hello Miss. My name is Elijah Mikelson. I am one of Klaus's older brothers." Elijah introduced himself bowing his head down towards Nevaeh.

"Pleasure to meet you Elijah!" Nevaeh said smiling as she held out her hand for a handshake but he grabbed it and kissed the back of her hand. She had felt something was going on so she had come to check on Klaus, she had not thought she would be meeting such a dapper handsome knight in shining armor kind of man. Klaus was throwing off very happy, but nervous vibes. Nevaeh turned to him and placed her arm around his waist, and her head in the nape of his neck. His nervousness quickly dissipated as he looked at her lovingly. Elijah noticed all of this and inwardly sighed a thousand years worth of hoping his brother would come back to his humanity, and this woman had done it. She calmed Klaus and really she calmed him. Elijah could feel himself relaxing.

"I know the cold doesn't really effect the two of you, but would you both like to bring this reunion inside? My sister, and brother are here as well as my close friends." She asked both of the brothers.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Elijah started to protest, but was quickly stopped by Nevaeh.

"Nonsense! You are Klaus's brother which makes you a huge part of my life! Come on in Elijah. Just be careful my brother gets aggressive when it comes to Uno!" Nevaeh said ushering the two brothers inside her house. Klaus had caught onto her saying because of him his brother was apart of her life. Maybe she was beginning to accept him as her mate. She still hasn't said boyfriend or put a label on it.

"Well…ok. I'm not sure what this uno is but I will give it a try." Elijah said as he followed her into her kitchen where a very heart warming scene was being played out. Her friends Abbas siblings were sitting around the table laughing and having a good time. He looked around at each person as they all began to look up from their game. The Bennett witch caught his attention first. Who had a lot of history with her ancestors, he then moved onto the bubbly blond who was currently playing a draw four card and trash talking the blond male. She peeked his interest, but then he looked over to a younger black haired boy. He was starting at him suspiciously taking on a protective stance, that must be the younger brother. Then he looked at the blond vampire who looked up curiously towards him glancing at Nevaeh. Elijah noticed smiled and nod, which then made the vampire relax. Then he laid eyes on her…

"Katerina?" Elijah asked as he stared at the lady sitting around playing a card game.

"No, I'm Elena. I am not Katherine." She stated like she knew what he was thinking. He looked over at his brother suspicious again. Was he using this family, and lovely Angel just to break the curse that had been placed on him?

"Of course. I'm sorry milady. I did not mean to offend you, but it has been a long time since I have seen her face!" He apologized as he walked over and took her hand in his and kissed it. She smiled at him nervously.

"It's okay. I'm getting use to that. I'm Elena, Nevaehs younger sister. This is my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore, and the young punk over there is our baby brother Jeremy." Elena introduced as she pointed to each one.

"And I am Caroline Forbes, Best friend to Nevaeh, and godmother to her baby! Nevaeh you get all the luck! You found the a family full of amazingly hot sex gods!" Caroline said suggestively making her way over to Elijah. He smiled at her words, only slightly taken aback by the sex god comment, as everyone had burst out laughing.

"Well hello Miss Forbes, the pleasure is all mine im sure! Your family seems to having very breath taking beautiful genes as well." He said smoothly as she blushed.

" Everyone this is one of my brothers. His name is Elijah. He just got into town and will be staying with me at the mansion." Klaus announced as he ushered Nevaeh back into her chair and sat next to her. Elijah hadn't expected his brother to welcome him into his home but he nodded as everyone said their hellos and Caroline grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the chair next to her.

"We are playing Uno. I will help you if you would like to play." Caroline said as she passed him some cards.

"Sounds like fun." He replied as everyone went back to playing. As the night progressed Elijah couldn't help but let loose and enjoy himself. He also was so very happy to see his brother laughing and joking. He had never seen his brother in such a human domestic scene before. He watched as his brother doted over Nevaeh, and caught him rubbing her pregnant belly. They say there whispering in each others ears laughing at their inside jokes, and occasionally kiss. After a long fun night Nevaeh started to get worn out and everyone seemed to notice.

"Alright everyone I think we skulls call it a night! Nevaeh is getting tired." Klaus announced as the group agreed and began to disperse. Bonnie and Matt left first. Then Stefan,Elena,Jeremy left. Caroline stayed back with Elijah.

"Tonight was fun." Caroline said as Elijah walked her to her car.

"Yes it was a great night. Maybe next time it could be just the two of us?" Elijah asked, wondering what the bubbly blond weeks say.

"I would love that!" She beamed as she kissed his cheek then got into her car and left.

"Well neither that was fast!" Klaus said laughing as he walked over to his brother.

"I can't help it. There is something about her." Elijah started to explsin.

"No need to explain yourself to me brother. I completely understand." Klaus said.

"Thank you. You really have changed Klaus." Elijah said almost laughing at the surprised look on his brother's face.

"Yes well she has done a lot of good for me!" Klaus replied as they had both started making their way to the mansion. As they entered the doors Elijah made to separate and find a room but was stopped by Klaus's hand on his shoulder.

"Nevaeh has gone to sleep, so I thought this might be a good things to undagger our siblings." Klaus announced as he ushered his brother into a huge empty room, except for having three coffins.

"Really, brother?" Elijah asked expectantly. He watched as his brother opened the first coffin, inside layed their baby sister Rebecca. Klaus looked at her then up at Elijah as he wrapped his hand around the dagger that was imbedded in her chest. Klaus gently removed the dagger then moved on to the second coffin. In this coffin lay their younger brother Kol who looked like a younger version on Elijah .Klaus looked at Kol for a second then slowly removed the dagger wasting no time he moved to the last coffin. Their elder brother Finn. They had agreed nine hundred years ago give or take to dagger him. He had not been able to cope with their vampire ways. Both brothers stared at other, communicating without words. Elijah nodded and Klaus removed the dagger. Klaus walked over to Elijah , both brothers stared at the coffins silently.

"What do we do now?" Elijah asked as a few minutes passed.

"We wait Brother, we wait." Klaus replied.


	15. Chapter 15

The two brothers waited anxiously for a couple of hours. Klaus had decided to go to the next town over and get some welcoming humans for his siblings who were going to be very thirsty. When he got back he found Elijah still sitting in the overstuffed couch, reading a book.

"It could really take awhile brother. They have been daggered for long time especially Finn." Klaus said walking over to sit in a chair near the couch. Elijah looked up from his book and over to the humans standing in corner with blank stares.

"And what are they for?" Elijah asked, wondering if Angel would be okay with them feeding on humans. He had instantly felt drawn to her and her baby. In a protective big brother way, he knew she was something special, he just hadn't figured it out yet.

"Don't worry they are from the big town over, some low-lifes who were ganging up on a poor drunk girl. Our siblings are going to be thirsty, I thought it best to have something for them here so they don't go off killing someone in this town." Klaus replied, Elijah nodded his head in agreement he hadn't thought of that. His brother was starting to think things through, rather then do things on impulse.

"Well thought out brother." Elijah said as he got distracted by a rustling noise he heard coming from his sister's coffin. Both brothers jumped up being ready for this hell storm.

Rebecca opened her eyes and all she could think of was getting a drink. She jolted up, fangs out her blond hair falling limply around shoulders. She looked around and saw a human walking towards her.

"Mr. Klaus and Mr. Elijah welcome you home. I'm here to offer you my blood!" The compelled human recited. Rebecca smiled as she pounced out of the coffin and sank her teeth into the humans neck. She didn't so until she had killed the human, who was limply laying in her arms, she looked down at the human as she shoved his corpse to the ground. She stepped over the dead body her hoop skirt trailing blood on the floor as she walked over to her two other brothers. The noble Elijah, and the manipulative bastard who daggers his family.

"Awe brothers. What a honor for you to finally undagger me." She said sarcastically in her old british accent. Elijah snickered as Klaus rolled his eyes. This was going to be one hell of night.

"Sister. Our brother has found someone who brought back all his old morals. Family forever. He is here tonight to reunite all of us!" Elijah announced stepping forward. Rebecca stopped in her tracks and started at Klaus like he had grown three heads.

"The great Klaus Mikelson had found someone that puts him in his place? It's a ruse. He is acting. He will just let us get a small taste of freedom then dagger us for another few centuries." Rebecca whined not believing her brother changed. Klaus stepped up about to say his piece when they were all interrupted by two bodies hitting the floor. Kol and Finn both walked over stepping over the bodies like they were nothing. Kol had a devient, devilish look on his face, as Finn had a sad confused look on his face.

"Yes, the brother who daggers his family in Thea back, literally. Why should we believe you? Why shouldn't we attack you, makes you suffer!" Kol sneered stalking towards Klaus hate radiating off him. Klaus and Elijah had gone into defensive stances, but what deterred Kol was Finn's voice.

"Stop! All of you. I have been daggered the longest, over 900 years. I was angry,I hated what I was and I hate what you all have become. I was mad when he daggered me, but I want to hear this. We all need to hear him out. Everyone sit." All of the siblings gawked at the eldest brother. Truthfully Klaus figured Finn would be the first to try to kill him. Kol stared at the older brother as he took a seat on the couch muttering underneath his breath. Rebecca followed Kol to the couch plopping down with her arms crossed pouting. Elijah bowed his head down to Finn as he went to sit in an armchair. Finn stood between the couch and the armchair as everyone turned their heads to listen to Klaus.

"Siblings, I have come to realize the error of how I handled certain situations. When we fled a thousand years ago we swore to each other family forever. Over the centuries I lost sight of that promise. Rebecca you are my baby sister, in my own perverse twisted way I was trying to protect you, and keep you around. You always stuck by me, the others always left, even Elijah, but you stayed. I didn't want got to leave." Klaus began hoping his siblings would trust him, and trust he was trying to change. Rebecca looked away as she heard him speak to her. She could hear the conviction in his voice. She was the one who always stayed, she knew him, and she could tell this was genuine.

"Well brother, if you are speaking the truth, please enlighten us to who this person is that has been able to break through to the great hybrid original Klaus Mikelson." Kol asked starting to believe his brother.

"I found my mate." Klaus uttered pacing as he was greeting very anxious without her calming presence his anger and arrogance were rising. At the mention of mate all the siblings looked up surprised.

"Elijah, does he speak the truth?" Finn spoke up questioning the second oldest sibling.

"Klaus does speak the truth. I have never seen him so at peace and tranquil as he is with her. I had my doubts but she invited me into her house where her friends and family were having a game night. Klaus and I had a normal night playing uno." Elijah spoke up defending Klaus. He stood up and walked over to his pacing brother, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Well then we shall trust him for now. We need to clean up, and catch up on everything we have missed so we can blend." Finn said mostly towards Kol and Rebecca. They both nodded in agreement, absentmindedly as both siblings were thinking over everything that had been said.

"Yes, about that only a few rules… " All siblings turned to him thinking he was about to be the dictator they knew. "Not my rule, but hers. I will abide by her terms as I hope you will too. No feeding on humans in this town. There is a big town close by you can feast at whenever just not here. And please wait to meet her. She is pregnant and I wanted nothing to stress her out. She had already had a horrible past few months." By the end of his speech Finn had a faint smile on his face, as well as Elijah. They both nodded their head in agreement then headed to find suitable rooms. Kol smirked at the thought of a woman having such a hold on his brother, he had to meet her. Kol reluctantly agreed to not feeding in town as he left to go to this big town so he could feast. Rebecca inwardly squealed. Her future sister-in-law had her brother whipped, and was pregnant. She had to meet this girl. She agreed to the terms as she asked one of the humans Klaus had compelled to work in the house, to help her figure out what technology was and what the newest fashion trends were.

Klaus sat on the couch watching his sister go crazy over the internet, and cellphones. He really had missed her.

"So on this little device I can communicate with anyone at anytime? I can write them and they get it instantly? This so… what did you say the word was?...Cool?" Rebecca mused as she played with Klaus's phone.

"It is very useful. But onto the next next issue. Your clothing. I had a fashion expert come and drop off some of the latest trends that would fit you. Go try them on." Rebecca jolted up excited at the prospect of clothes. She went over to the little partition she would be using to change behind. She stared at the clothing dumbfounded.

"Brother, where us the rest of this skirt?" She asked walking out in a blue jean mini skirt, with a cute black spaghetti strapped shirt under a see through grayish shirt that had a celtic cross bejeweled on it.

"That is the fashion now sister. Women kind went from taking hours to put corsets, and hoops skirts on, to putting barely anything on." He said laughing at his sisters reaction to the clothing. She pouted a little then shrugged.

"At least I look good in it! I hope my pregnant sister-in-law doesn't dress like this." Rebecca huffed as she walked back over to the couch where Klaus sat and plopped down. She wanted details on this new girl. Klaus laughed at the usage of sister-in-law.

"Rebecca don't scare her off by saying sister-in-law. We haven't put a label on it. But to answer you no, she doesn't dress like that. Pregnant she's been wearing leggings and cute pregnancy shirts and dresses." Rebecca was happy to hear her sister-in-law didn't dress like a harlot. Her interest peaked when he said they hadn't put a label on it. Was her brother stringing this girl along? That's it she had to meet this girl. She looked at the clock, it was seven a.m. she could distantly hear movement in the little cottage on the outskirts of their land. Why wasn't she living in the mansion with her brother. So many questions, so little time. She had to find a way to sneak over and meet this girl.

"Fine. I won't scare her off. But now that I'm in fashion, I am going to go to the next town over to feed! See you later brother!" Rebecca called out as she vamp speed out of the family room and towards the front door. She made her way down to the little cottage hoping she would make a good first impression. The closer she got the more her emotions calmed. She hadn't felt this sense of peace since before she was turned. She walked up to the door listening as she heard the girl listening to rock music in the kitchen as she cooked. Rebecca knocked. After a few seconds the door opened and for the first time ever Rebecca was speechless. This girl looked like an angel. She had platinum blonde hair that looked like a halo around her heart shaped face, her baby blue eyes were so captivating. Then Rebeccas attention was drawn to the baby bump. She felt an urge to protect this girl, and definitely to protect her baby.

"Hello? How my help you? "Nevaeh said sweetly smiling at the blond that stood on her doorstep. She could tell she was a vampire she just needed to find out if she was friend or foe.

"Oh yes. Sorry. My name is Rebecca Mikelson, I am Klaus and Elijah's baby sister." Rebecca said quickly realizing she must look stupid just standing there staring.

"Of course! I should've known you are captivatingly beautiful the Mikelson amazing gene pool! Come on in. I was just cooking breakfast. Would you like some chocolate chip pancakes?" Nevaeh said smiling ear to ear as she ushered Rebecca towards the kitchen where she had previously been making herself breakfast.

"No that's fine, I could use some coffee if you have any?" Rebecca said recomposing herself after the amazing compliment she was just given. She liked this girl already.

"Here you go…" Nevaeh said handing a cup of coffee to Rebecca. "Well since you are here, Im assuming that means Klaus and Elijah undaggered you and your other two siblings? That meanie I wanted to be there to meet you!" Nevaeh continued as she flipped a pancake. Rebecca almost choked on her coffee at the mentioning of them being daggered. That means that she knows they are vampires, and he had told her about them. This was new, he reality had changed.

"He told you about us?" Rebecca asked simply as Nevaeh turned the stove off and took her plate of pancakes and syrup over to the table. Rebecca followed her as she sat at the table.

"Yes. Well a little. I'm not going to pry to much into his life. He will tell me when the time is right." Nevaeh said between bites.

"You two truly care for each other?" Rebecca asked searching this girls face for any signs of compulsion.

"Yes I truly love your brother. I'm not sure what we are calling our relationship neither of has really labeled it, but I do love him. And I love his family. Which by the way my name is Nevaeh, I forgot to introduce myself." Nevaeh said thinking hard about how she felt for Klaus. Rebecca smiled knowing this girl truly lived her brother. Hopefully her brother did not hurt this precious woman and her child. They spoke about random things for awhile. Nevaeh tried to get Rebecca as current as possible on all current social media outlets. They were in threes process of taking her photo for her facebook, when there was a knock at the door. Rebecca stayed in the kitchen as Nevaeh went to answer.

"Awe hello there beautiful Angel. My name is Kol Mikelson. Klaus's youngest brother." Kol said smirking as Nevaeh opened the door. He looked like a younger version of Elujah and she had been warned, he wasn't one to mess with he was psychotic. Kol however could feel his heightened emotions calm as he neared the cottage. That's when he speculated as to what she was. Her kind were rare, and in a thousand years he had only seen one other. She had bern killed by her village so that she couldn't be used by supernatural forces.

"Well hello Kol I'm Nevaeh. Why don't you come in? Your sister is here we have been talking." She said smiling as he walked into her house. She could feel his hurt, his pain. Maybe she could help him, maybe. Rebecca walked into the entry way smiling at her brother.

"Hello brother, we must have had the same idea!" she said laughing as he looked at her annoyed she had beat him to Nevaeh. Nevaeh looked between both of them sighing. She had a lot of work to do.

"Why don't we all sit in the living room, I'm sure the other brothers will be here eventually looking for you two." Nevaeh said laughing as the two youngest original siblings looked like two kids who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"I had to meet you. I knew brother was hiding something about you." Kol said as they all sat down in the living room Nevaeh placing coffee in front of both siblings. Rebecca looked up from her glass of coffee ready to attack her brother if he upset Nevaeh.

"Well Kol that wasn't his secret to tell. It is mine, and he respected that." Nevaeh scolded. Rebecca snorted as she spat out the mouthful of coffee she had in her mouth. Someone had just scolded Kol, no one had ever lived long enough to do that. Which then peaked her curiosity, what was her secret?

"But I know about your kind. You are the most powerful being there is. Only a female angel could get Klaus Mikelson to care." Kol blurted, glaring at his sister. He knew he had to be careful, she didn't know her strength or her powers, but he did and he did not want to be on the receiving end of them.

"An angel?" Rebecca repeated staring at Nevaeh. She had respected her before, but now she had the utmost respect for Nevaeh.

"Well maybe you could help me figure things out? But for right now we don't want to many people knowing. For my and my baby's sake." Nevaeh replied curious as to what he knew, but she knew she had to learn a little at a time so as to not harm herself or her child. Kol nodded understanding. He felt the protectiveness overcome him. He had failed his only friend by not being able to protect her, it wouldn't happen again. As he came to this conclusion another knock sounded at Nevaehs door. But before she could get it Klaus walked in with Elijah,and another brother who looked liked the eldest brother Finn he had described to her.

"I figured this is where I would find you two!" Klaus said irritated glaring at his two younger siblings. Nevaeh stood up and walked over to him putting her hand on his face as she kissed him. His anger simmered down as he looked at her lovingly. All of his siblings looked on happily. They couldn't believe it, but it was happening. Finn watched his brother quickly simmer down in the presence of the beautiful blond lady, and couldn't believe it. Maybe she was the answer to his prayers. He could feel his craving blood dull, his emotions leveled out around her, he felt protective of this tiny human.

"It's fine Klaus,I was up when they came by so no worries. And hello Elijah, and you must be Finn." Nevaeh said cheerfully as she patted Klaus on the chest then greeted his two brothers.

"Nice to meet you Miss Nevaeh." Finn said taking her hand kissing it. Nevaeh was about to say something when yet another knock came from her door. The Mikelson clan followed her to the door. She looked back at them laughing at the intimidating scene behind her. She turned to open the door.

"Tyler?" She asked aggitation, sadness, and stress overwhelming her which was picked up by five Mikelsons as they surrounded her throwing off intimidating glares toward the dark haired boy at the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I love that everyone is looking the story. Sorry my daughter and I have been sick. **

**Guest- I plan on keeping Kol and Finn alive **

**Guest #2- I tried to translate what you said, and from what I got I think you said you didn't like the pairings? I'm sorry if you don't like them, but I think they go really good together, I have plans for all original siblings… in my head they are all paired.**

*****Trigger warning, there will be domestic abuse briefly in this chapter*****

"Tyler?" Nevaeh greeted trying to calm her nerves as she could see this going very badly if the situation want handled right. Tyler stared past her at all the siblings showing slight fear.

"Can I talk to you… privately?" Tyler asked still staying at the Mikelsons as they had all inched closer with ill intent in their eyes. Nevaeh looked back at Klaus. She knew they should hear everything so she stepped onto her front porch and waited for Tyler to explain why he was here.

"I wanted to check in on you. I had heard you got into a car accident, and I heard you found out the gender…" Tyler started but Nevaeh cut him off immediately.

"No. Tyler just no. Do you know how long that ago that accident was? I understand you don't want to be in the babies life you just want to be kept updated, like a very distant uncle. And as of right now this baby has plenty of uncles inside and to be honest a father as well. You aren't anything to me, and you won't be anything to the baby." Nevaeh started as she had worked up the courage to stand up against Tyler. Inside the were some surprised reactions to what she had said. Kol, Elijah, and Finn all smiled at being called uncles, and Klaus beamed when she insinuated he was the father. Tyler growled very upset with Nevaeh. He was Tyler Lockwood no one told him no. He lunged towards her pushing her against the outside wall. She hit the wall whimpering in pain, and fright.

"Don't EVER talk to me like that again! You will tell me what I want to know!" He demanded as he slapped her and she fell to the floor. He realized what he did to late, before he could even think about apologizing he was flying across the porch and down the steps. Klaus was standing over him, his eyes black and veins bulging out.

"You EVER touch, talk or think about my mate again, I swear I will kill you slowly." Klaus threatened as Kol picked Tyler up restraining him.

"Oh brother let me kill him! I will have fun torturing this low-life!" Kol pleaded as he pulled a little too hard on arm and felt a bone snap. Tyler screamed in pain as Klaus shook his head as he made too rip into Tyler's throat, but was interrupted by Elijah.

"Klaus! Although I would love to join you in torturing this imbecile we must get Nevaeh to the doctor. Her faced is just bruised, but the stress has made her to start bleeding." Elijah interrupted concerned as he watched his sister scoop Nevaeh up and rock the unconscious angel in her arms. Klaus turned to see that Nevaeh was bleeding from her womenly area, as he rushed over. Finn watched the whole scene getting very angry.

"Kol, you know more about Angels then us. Is she going to be ok? Is the baby going to be ok?" Finn asked as he walked over to his sister who was still kneeling on her knees rocking Nevaeh. He knelt down and ran his hand down her cheek.

"The bruising will go away within a few days, but the baby I am not sure. We need to get her to the doctor. Now." Kol explained as he reluctantly threw Tyler down to the ground and walked over to where his siblings were congregating. Tyler took that opportunity to run.

Klaus stared at Nevaeh anger, fear, and sadness overwhelming him. He wanted to go on killing spree, but he knew that would not help anything. Elijah watched his brother knowing he was fighting with his emotions right now.

"I will call her family and friends. I will meet all of you at the ER. Kol compel a whole hospital wedding for her, and the best prenatal doctor they handed staff. Go now all of you." Elijah took charge as the others all nodded in agreement with what he was seeing. "Rebecca I need you to be there for Klaus, he needs us right now!" Elijah added as he knelt down by his sister. She looked up at him with a tear in her eye, as she nodded. Klaus picked Nevaeh up out of Rebeccas arms and vamp sped tov the hospital. She followed quickly behind him.

As they got the ER Kol started on his task of compelling her a who's floor to herself and the best Doctors and nurses. Rebecca and Klaus were sitting next to her unconscious body silently. Rebecca knew her brother was plotting murder, probably a thousand different ways, but was also sitting there wondering if the baby and Nevaeh would be ok.

"Brother… I'm sure she will be okay. She has good doctors looking over her. And I promise we shall get that boy. But right now she needs you to be sending her good vibes." Rebecca said walking over and putting her arms around his shoulders, as he dropped his head while holding Nevaehs hand.

"I should've killed him. I shouldn't have let him get that close to her. I failed her and the baby." Klaus whispered, straining to not cry. Rebecca hugged her brother as she looked over at Nevaeh.

"You know she wouldn't want you killing anyone. But you didn't fail her brother. You saved her!" Rebecca said trying to encourage her brother. She had never had to do this before. They sat there her hugging him, him hanging his head trying not to cry for a good ten minutes before their brothers stared piling in.

"I got ahold of Elena and Jeremy, as well as Caroline and Stefan they are all on their way. I saw her doctor down the hall he is coming in here to tell us what's wrong in a few minutes." Elijah announced as he took a seat in a chair oppsite Klaus. Kol sat on the window bench sprawled out, as Finn stood in the corner with his arms crossed frowning. As soon as he mentioned the doctor, he walked in looking around at the siblings.

"She is fine. She is mostly in shock, her body just couldn't handle the stress. The baby is also ok, but she needs to be careful. No more stress. She is staying until she wakes up and after that she will stay for observation. I recommend bedrest. But she is so hard headed. Just like her mom. And I am also assuming the hand print bruise on her face was from the father whom she wont name?" The doctor reported, as relieved sighs echoed across the room. Klaus stared at Nevaeh as relief overtook him. Now all they had to do was wait for her to wake up. At that moment there was a commotion outside the door then the door swung open Elena running through the door, Jeremy, Stefan and Caroline close behind. Elena walked up next to him panting for breath.

"What happened? Is she going to be ok? Is the baby okay?" She started questioning worried as she reached her sister laying unconscious on the bed.

"Elena, your sister is fine. Her body just did not react well to all the stress. The doctor here had informed us she will be ok, as well as the baby." Elijah said standing up as he relayed the information to Elena. Caroline walked over to his side as he explained, she ended up in his arms her head in his shouldered as she sniffled away the tears she had been crying. He took her in his arms guiding her over to the chair he had been sitting on. He saggy down then let her sit in his lap as she layed her head in chest as he ran his fingers through her hair trying to comfort her. His siblings have him a look then turned their attention back to the others in the room. Rebecca looked up seeing Stefan. She smiled but then saw him hugging Elena soothing her, nit showing any signs of knowing Rebecca. She frowned as she looked at Klaus who who frowned.

"Im sorry sister. It was to protect us. I compelled him, and daggered you. Our father had found us…" Klaus started to explain. Rebecca held her hand up to signal him to stop talking.

"Brother it is the past. I forgive you. He looks happy that's what matters. Let's not talk of this right now." She said as she turned her attention balm to her brother but was interrupted by the black haired boy that had followed Stefan into the room.

"Hello miss. I'm Jeremy Nevaehs brother. We haven't met before." Jeremy said coming up to Rebecca holding his hand out of four her to shake. She smiled up at him as she badges her eyelashes flirting. He was cute and sweet.

"I'm Rebecca Klaus's little sister! Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand Jeremy awkwardly took her hand and kissed the top of it, liker he had seen her brother. She laughed as she watched him try to woo her by kissing her hand. It was working.

"Pleasure is all mine! You are beautiful my sister was right your family has amazing genes!" Jeremy said smoothly. Klaus looked at his sister and Jeremy. He was so awkward but his sister looked genuinely pleased. Maybe it was time for him to let her be happy with a male. Kol was looking on almost gagging at how pathetic all his siblings had become. He was about to comment on the scene before when a beautiful dark skin beauty walked into the room. He could sense her power. She was a bennett witch, and he wanted her.

"I'm sorry guys. I was with grams practicing when I got the message! Is she okay? I brought my grimouir in case we need to use any spells!" Bonnie announced as she ran into the room frantically. Everyone looked up at her. She looked around at the new faces.

" Bonnie these are my siblings. Rebecca here is my baby sister, the quiet one leaning in the corner is Finn, you have met Elijah, and the one staring at you like a psychpath is my youngest brother Kol." Klaus introduced his siblings to Bonnie and to the others. Everyone greeted each other.

"Hello, Bonnie was it? I'm Kol. I have known you'd family for a very long time, you are very powerful, and I must say very beautiful." Kol said vamp speeding up to her seductively whispering in her ear. She looked at his weird.

"And you are creepy." She retorted as she slinked away from him.

"Hm feisty. I like it." Kol said laughing as he went back to the window bench. She glared at him then went over to comfort Elena.

Klaus laughed as he watched his family. They were finally together, and they were getting along, finding happiness. As the time passed Stefan and Elena had found more chairs and were seated next to Nevaeh Elena holding her sisters hand, and Stefan holding Elena. Elijah was still holding Caroline who was now sleeping in his arms. Jeremy and Rebecca had volunteered to go into town and pick up food and some toiletries for Nevaeh. Kol and Bonnie had started talking about weight stuff and were now in a deep conversation on the bench. Finn was still standing in the corner expressionless, watching Nevaehs stats machine. Although it was tragic, and Klaus wanted to rip Tyler into tiny pieces, this incident has brought everyone together. Klaus sighed as he turned back to his Angel. He did a double take as he felt her fingers move in his hand. A tear rolled down his cheek as her eyes fluttered open and focused on him.

"Hello… Love… Don't cry. I will never permanently leave you." Nevaeh coked out as she smiled at Klaus as she wiped the tears .


	17. Apology

A/N Im sorry. I apologize for the chapter I posted. I realize that Klaus is a goid hurt in this story, I took his character to a place I shouldn't have. I will try to post a new chapter I need a few suggestions as to what should happen nexr. So pm me or put up a review. Thanks and I am sorry again.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I feel bad for not writing this past week, we have just bee dealing with sickness. **

**But I wanted to Thank all me followers and favorites! I have accumulated a lot over the past week and I am really appreciative. It means a lot to me, especially the reviews! **

**Riddicks-girl1988- Thank you so much for those review! I literally sat and talked out all of the pairings for 2 hours with my husband. We thought about who would be best for each personality. I wanted to make it both Damon and Klaus but for some reason I hit a mental block when I try to write them all together. I am not sure, that's something I will still have to decide. **

**I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Thanks again to everyone!**

Nevaeh had been in the hospital for about a week now under observation. She had started to go stir crazy. She had many visitors. Rebecca stayed by her side almost all the time. They talked about everything, be it boys, each other interests, or Rebecca's past. Nevaeh loved hearing about how things were a thousand years ago. They would laugh, giggle, and gossip until the hospital kicked Rebecca out when visiting hours were over. Elijah came to check on her a few times, her sister would join her and Rebecca after school everyday sneaking in snack foods. Kol popped in a few times. Nevaeh and Kol would joke around a bit then Kol would disappear. The strangest visitor was Finn. He had sat down one morning that Rebecca couldn't come and had just started talking. He told her about his family before they turned, and after. He told her about how he hadn't been able to cope with being a vampire so his brothers had daggered him, and that he actually appreciated it. But then he mostly talked about a girl named Sage. He had apparently loved this woman, you could tell when he spoke of her. He really missed her but didn't know if she was alive or how to find her, she had always been a secretive sneaky one. After that visit Nevaeh couldn't help but think about this girl and how happy Finn would be if she was reunited with him. So she had called in Stefan's help to find her, and surprisingly he knew Sage from the twenties so he happily went to find her. There was a knock at Nevaeh's hospital room door which brought her back from her dozed off state.

"Nevaeh? Rebecca called me, she told me to come visit you, that you had something for me?" Finn said slowly as he sauntered over to the chair next to her bed. Nevaeh sat up smiling from ear to ear. She looked at her phone and saw the text she had been waiting for.

"Yep. You have lost a lot Finn, but only one thing seems to make you truly happy. And I believe you deserve to be happy. So I called in favors." Nevaeh started her speech as Finn looked at her confused. "You sat here and told me your life story. But you only lit up and genuinely looked happy when you spoke of Sage." Finn stood up at the mention of Sage's name and the creak of the door. He stood around to see a beautiful long blazing red head stand before him.

"Finn? It's true? Your finally back?" The red head said smiling tears in her eyes as she gracefully made her way to Finn. Finn stood in silence tears in his eyes as her gentle hands touched his face. He finally came out of his shocked stupor and leaned forward eagerly crushing his lips against hers. They stood there kidding fir a few minutes before they parted. Finn finally turned to look at Nevaeh.

"How? How did you find her?" Finn asked holding Sage in his arms.

"I called in a favor. I knew she would make you happy Finn. You deserve it." Nevaeh said smiling as Stefan,Elena,Rebecca,and Klaus made their way through the door. Finn bowed his head at her in thanks as the couple walked out of the room so they could catch up.

"Thank you all for helping with this!" Nevaeh said to the group of people that had entered.

"I'm happy that my brother actually smiled! Its been centuries!" Rebecca said pleased with what they had all just done. Stefan laughed as Elena walked over and gave her sister a hug.

"Yes it was good to see him not sulking!" Klaus said rolling his eyes. Nevaeh gave him a pointed stare. He sighed as he sat down.

"Love, I have some things I need to do. I won't be able to stay tonight." Klaus said shortly, and distanced. Nevaeh frowned. He had been getting more and more distant lately. Rebecca looked over at Klaus with a warning in her eyes. She had picked up a few tidbits of what her brothers had been up too, but she didn't understand why Klaus looked so stressed. He looked up at his sister and sighed as she nodded her head towards the door signaling him she wanted to talk.

"Brother I need to talk to you outside for just a minute. Nevaeh please excuse us for a moment. Sage,Finn,Stefan and Elena why dint we all meet outside real quick?" Rebecca demanded as the group stared at her confused. Nevaeh sat back and watched everyone. She had caught on that something was happening and apparently they didn't want to talk about it with her. She glared at each one of her family and friends as they walked out the door trying to avoid looking at her.

"What's going on Rebecca? Why can't we talk in front of my sister?" Elena asked as she periodically looked back through the window in the door to see her older sister sulking starting at them.

"I'm not sure. Let's all ask my brother Klaus here what is going on. Your keeping something a secret, now tell us!" The blond demanded of Klaus crossing her arms and giving him a death glare.

"Are you hiding something brother?" Finn asked concerned for Nevaeh as he held Sage's hand in his. The red head looked around alarmed. She could tell something was wrong and she wanted to protect the girl that had brought her Finn back to her. Stefan and Elena stood arms crossed staring at Klaus. He sighed heavily as he came to the conclusion that he had to let them know what was going on.

"I wanted to protect Nevaeh and all of you from this. Sister you have friends and a possible suitor you have been so happy. Finn she brought your one true love back to you, and Elena you and Stefan are living a semi normal happy life. Elijah, Kol and I had hoped to deal with this without any of you getting involved…." Klaus began trying one last attempt to sway them away from wanting to know. But it didn't work. They are just stared at him waiting for him to continue. " Katherine is in town and she is fighting back. She made her first move a few days ago. She put Tyler in a situation where he accidently killed someone. He has now activated his wolf. She sent a message saying Nevaeh was next on her list." He blurted out the news and immediately got berated by questions.

"You didn't think I needed to know that my boyfriends ex-lover that I'm a carbon copy of is gallivanting around town, threatening my sister?" Elena interjected fuming. So many thoughts ran through her head. How to protect her sister, what Stefan was thinking, was Stefan over her? She looked over to Stefan who was looking at her squeezing her hand for reassurance, like he knew what she was thinking.

"Brother you kept this from me? I have been sitting here with Nevaeh every day and night. I have been taking care of her. One, it would have been nice to know that doppelganger wench was threatening my best friend, but it also would have been nice to be in the loop. She wants you Klaus. You are not helping her by being away from her. We can all help figure this out, but she needs you the most." Rebecca preached as she shook her head at her brother. He had never fully understood how to treat women after the wooing stage. If he wasn't careful he would lose her, and frankly he may lose his family as well.

"I apologize, I really do. I know she needs me, but I need to be out there helping you fight. I am the strongest. Look lets all go meet with Kol and Elijah and discuss this. Look she has fallen asleep. I will leave guards around her door and the whole wing." Rebecca frowned, but everyone agreed to go to the Mikelson family mansion to discuss things.

Meanwhile in Nevaehs room Damon had come in and was watching her sleep. He ran his hand gently down her cheeck. She was so beautiful, and made him feel so calm. He really needed that after his encounter with Katherine. He had seen her in town and his heart had actually skipped a beat. He had let go the fact she had lied, and had been out this whole time. He vamp sped over to her excited to reunite with his love. She hadn't been so welcoming. She had told him she had always known where he was, but wasn't interested in him it had always been Stefan. He had raged out and staked her through the stomach not willing to kill her. She had dug the stake out and growled game on as she vamp sped away. Since that day he had been in the shadows watching. He watched the mikelsons, and Katherine. She had made her first move by getting Tyler Lockwood drunk then have him kill a guy out of drunk rage. She had her a wolf on her side, that was dangerous for him and his brother. But then she threatened Nevaeh. He couldn't let anything happen to Nevaeh. And the whole gang had left her alone in her hospital bed. He sat down in the chair next to her waiting for her to wake up. It took about an hour before she started to move around. She looked over at him in confusion.

"Your boyfriend and friends left you all alone! So I decided I should stay and be on Nevaeh babysitting duty!" Damon explained as Nevaeh sat up looking slightly hurt as she didn't see anyone in the room.

" Tell me what's going on Damon, please! I know you are not afraid to let me know."

"Katherine is back Angel, and she's coming for you!" Damon replied as he walked over to the bay window to check the perimeter outside.


	19. Chapter 19

Nevaeh stared at Damon letting that sentence sink in. Katherine was in town and was after her. Why? What had she done to deserve all this?

"What has she done so far?" Nevaeh asked Damon as she started fiddling with all the wires that she had been hooked up to. Damon got up and started to walk around the room slowly, messing with drawers and things.

"Well she has enticed Tyler. She made him rage kill some poor idiot, and now he has awakened his werewolf side. And I might have gotten into it with her, staked her, and made her so mad she decided going after you would teach me a lesson." Damon replied nonchalantly as Nevaeh gawked at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why was it every time Damon was around something bad happened?

"Why would hurting me teach you a lesson?" Nevaeh said aggravated as she ripped all the wires out of her arm and threw her legs over the side if the bed, trying to get her baring's straight so she could walk again. She heard a whoosh as Damon appeared in front of her holding her chin in his hand staring into the depths of her soul with those beautiful blue eyes.

" Do not pretend not to know why her hurting or killing you would hurt me!" Damon growled his lips grazing hers. Nevaeh pulled away out of his grasp.

"Damon. No. I love Klaus, and you don't know what you want. You need to think your thoughts through…." Nevaeh tried to explain as Damon's eyes went black and he angrily backed away, throwing the hospital chair across the room. Nevaeh jumped out of bed her bare feet hitting the cold tiled floor as she made her way around the bed away from Damon.

"Why? Why can't you see I love you too…" Damon had turned around yelling at her. But as he made to make a move towards Nevaeh someone came up behind him and stuck a needle in his neck. Damon's eyes widened as he hit the floor weakened by the vervain coursing through his body. Shocked Nevaeh just stared at Damon laying on the floor then looked up to see.. Well Elena but with curly long brown hair, and a very evil bitchy face.

"Aw, but just three days ago you said you loved me, and wanted me back! Ugh men, and they say women are fickle." Katherine said as she stepped over Damon's body and moved towards Nevaeh.

"Katherine." Nevaeh spat out as she felt her powers coursing through her body. Katherine gave her an evil smirk as she lifted a cellphone up to her ear.

"As you heard. I destroyed your guards, took down Damon, whom I hadn't planned on being here, but hey two birds one stone right? And now I'm standing face to face with your precious Angel, Klaus. Now can you get to her before I do?" Katherine laughed as Nevaeh heard Klaus threatening her. Katherine ended the call and threw the phone across the room as she went back to staring at Nevaeh.

"What do you plan on doing? Klaus is stronger then you, more powerful he will kill you if you hurt me." Nevaeh said trying to bide time as she tried to think of what to do.

"He may be stronger, but you are his weakness. If I kill you he will suffer, like I have for centuries. Why should he be happy if I can't be?" Katherine sneered inching closer to Nevaeh.

"I could of made him leave you alone. But now he will have hunting you down and making you suffer his top priority!" Nevaeh reason as she found herself trapped between Katherine and a dresser.

"So be it! As long as he suffers!" Katherine yelled as she lunged forward. At that moment the room door flew off it's hinges Klaus rushing in stopping a mere foot away Nevaeh and Katherine. Katherine turned Nevaeh to face Klaus as she held her neck. Katherine had her fangs out ready to tear into Nevaeh's neck.

"Let her go Katerina. This is between me and you. She has nothing to do with this." Klaus demanded never taking his eyes off of Nevaeh. As he talked Kol, Elijah, Rebecca, Stefan, Finn, Elena, and Sage all ran in ready to fight.

"But she is a big part of this. You made me haves to choose being a vampire, or letting you kill me in some stupid ritual. You then hunted me never letting me settle down!" Katherine hissed as she looked at everyone her eyes landing on Stefan and Elena. "Aw my love, Stefan you replaced me with my look a like! Is she as good as me? Does she know all your turn on spots like I do? Can she make you groan like I did?" She asked laughing as Elena blushed, and looked angrily at her as Stefan looked away. " Didn't think so." Katherine said laughing as Elena visibly distanced herself from Stefan.

"No Katherine, she's nothing like you…" Stefan said stepping towards Katherine. Elena looked at him with hurt in her eyes. Nevaehs powers started coursing through her veins again. " She's better! She sweet, she's kind, she lives her family and friends and I love her!" Stefan finished grabbing Elena pulling her towards him and kissing her passionately. Katherine growled as Elena melted into Stefans arms as the kiss progressed. Katherine tightened her grip around Nevaehs neck which made her cough slightly.

" Hey we all know I'm team Stelena, but could we not antagonize the crazy bitch with a death grip on my throat?" Nevaeh sputtered out as Stefan and Elena quickly parted apologizing to Nevaeh as the attention was back on her. Klaus glared at the couple, upset they had put Nevaeh into even more trouble.

"I'm going to kill her, and when I do I'm going to watch and laugh as all your little happy relationships disintegrate. She's your glue, and I'm going to rip all of you apart as painfully as possible!" Katherine yelled as her fangs came out. Klaus growled about lunge forward when Kol's hand stopped him. He turned to glare at his brother as Katherine plunged her teeth into Nevaeh's neck. Nevaeh screamed in pain as her teeth ripped through her skin and her blood started to flow out of her body.

Elena screamed as she watched Katherine sink her teeth into her sister. She collapsed to her knees crying as she listened to her sister scream in pain. Stefan knelt down and held Elena as his vains popped out and his turned black. The siblings all tried to lunge forward to get to their Nevaeh. It was literally killing each of them a little watching her be in pain, but Kol stood in front of all them his arms spread out to stop them.

"NO! I know it's hard but you must restrain from helping. You do not know about Angels abilities! None of us need to accidentally get her blood in our mouths! Just stand back!" Kol screamed over Nevaehs whimpers of pain. He couldn't help but cringe. It was hard for him to resist helping, but Katherine was about to pay the ultimate price for drinking the blood of an Angel of Creation. Klaus growled as he fought against his brother to get to his mate. He couldn't watch as Nevaeh suffered. All of a sudden there was silence. Everyone looked up as a bright light emanated from Nevaeh. Her platinum blonde hair swirled around as Nevaeh arched her back and Katherine unhinged her teeth from Nevaehs neck as she let out an excruciating scream of pain. Nevaeh dropped to floor unconscious. Klaus rushed over to her gathering her in his arms as everyone crowded around.

A scream came from Katherine as everyone turned to her not knowing wharf was happening. Katherine was writhing in pain on the her body convulsing. Her insides twisted, and her vampire teeth covered in Nevaeh's blood fell to floor.

"What is happening? What did Nevaeh's blood do to her brother?" Klaus asked Kol not tearing his eyes away from the horrific scene in front of him.

"She is an angel of creation. An angel if life and death. She brings balance. She can concieve with supernatural beings, she can give female supernatural beings the ability to bear a chikd, and her blood purges. It will cure illnesses, bring the dead back to life. Hence, Miss Diabolical over there is now a human." Kol explained as Katherine had finally stopped convulsing and was crying in the fetal position. She looked up when he mentioned she was human. Everyone just stared at Nevaeh. She was the most powerful being in the world, and they had no clue how to take this news. Klaus looked down to see her neck was already healed and she had been conscious long enough to hear Kols explanation. She looked up at him fear in her eyes.

"It's okay my love. I will help you through this and every obstacle we face. Im sorry I wasn't here. We were trying to figure out a way to protect you." Klaus explained as he scooped her up and laid her back in the hospital bed.

"Klaus I just want to be me, a mom, a wife to you. I don't want to be some all powerful being." Nevaeh said as tears streaked down her face.

"And all those things you shall be my Angel." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled at him then looked at everyone in the room. "Thank you all for being willing to help protect me!" Everyone smiled as they all felt the intensity leave the room. Katherine coughed in the corner of the room turning everyone's attention back to her.

"Well hey now you don't haves to worry about upsetting Nevaeh by killing me to unlock you wolf! You have Katherine." Elena spoke up. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"What? She's human now. You can turn some low-life into a vampire, and wasn't it mason who was talked into wrecking Nevaeh's car? Or Tyler who has hurt her so many times? I mean lets all face it. There is some evil that comes with being vampires and originals, this way, you can do it with evil people." Elena explained as Katherine looked on fear.

"You know what? Brother she is right. We could find some criminal, and then punish Kateruna, and Tyler for what they have done." Elijah reasoned walking over to where Katherine lay trembling. "The full moon is tomorrow night. We could have everything ready by then." Nevaeh mulled this over in her head. She was against killing and evil, but Katherine was an evil person, so was Tyler.

"If you must. Go ahead. I will not be there, neither will Elena." Nevaeh have her consent as Klaus smiled.

"I wouldn't want you there my love. I'm only doing this to reach my full potential so I can protect you and our baby!" Klaus proclaimed. He kissed Nevaeh as Elijah grabbed Katherine and they left the hospital.

"Im going to go with them to make sure they don't get into trouble!" Rebecca said as she vamp sped away. Nevaeh sighed as everyone gradually left. Stefan picked Damon up and vamp sped him home. Kol wanted to help with the ritual so he followed his siblings. Finn and Sage had planned a date night so Nevaeh made them keep their plans. That just left Nevaeh and Elena and they stayed in the room talking, watching movies, just having a normal girls night.


	20. The Proposal

The next day was hard for Nevaeh. She knew why Klaus was doing the ritual she just didn't like killing. Right before the ritual Rebecca had called her and Elena at the hospital to tell them that they weren't using Tyler. Apparently they had luckily come upon a wolf harrasing someone about to kill them, so they had taken him instead. Nevaeh had felt a bit better at that news. She felt like if she didn't know the people it was easier. The night had progressed normally without anything drastic happening. At about 2 in the morning all the siblings came to see her except Klaus. This transformation was hard on him, and he was chained in their dungeon until he could control his transformation. Nevaeh didn't like that she couldn't be there for him but it was for the best.

"Hey sleepy head, wake up I'm taking you home today!" Nevaeh was awoken the next day by Klaus. He was smiling, pure happiness on his face. She could see some leftover stress, but otherwise his attitude was contagious.

"Home? I get to go home?!" Nevaeh said excited as she sat up laughing.

"Yes my Angel you can finally come home!" He exclaimed as she slowly stood up then threw herself in his arms. They locked eyes and kissed as he twirled her in a circle. "I have so many plans for us. Here I brought you some clothes. Go get dressed so we can leave this place." Nevaeh eagerly took the clothes out of his hands and went to the little bathroom that was in her hospital room. She quickly stepped in the shower washing her hair and scrubbing her body. She then got out and proceeded to put the clothes on. He had brought her a white flowing knee length dress, with a black belt around the waist with black leggings and her black ugg boots. She put on her Angel wing earrings, and then quickly put some eyeliner and lip gloss on. She blow dried her long platinum hair, then loosely braided it. She looked at herself in the mirror happy with what she saw. She walked into the room to see Klaus had packed all her things in her duffel bag and was ready to go. She laughed as she looked around the room one last time to make sure he hadn't missed anything. When she was certain she had everything they walked outside to his car. He threw her stuff in the back as he opened her door for her. She slid into the passenger seat eagerly awaiting to get to her surprise.

" Whats my surprise?" Nevaeh asked happily after a few seconds of silence. Klaus laughed.

" Just wait my dear. We are almost there." Klaus replied happily as they took the road out of town. Nevaeh noticed they weren't headed towards her house and started to look at Klaus confused.

"Where are we going Klaus?" She asked as they started to pass into the bigger city. Klaus just hummed happily as they arrived in front of the mall. Klaus stopped the car by the elevator in the parking garage for the mall. He took the keys out then calmly got out of the car and walked over and opened Nevaehs door. Nevaeh looked up at Klaus suspiciously as he handed her his hand to help her out of the car.

"My dearest Angel I told you I had a surprise for you. Please follow me." Klaus gently navigated her to the elevator and to the second floor where the food court was. As they made their way to food court Nevaeh noticed they were the only ones in the mall. They got to the table where they first met and Neveah started to tear up. She looked around to see garlands of white oleandars strung across the ceiling and on the walls as decoration, her favorite flower of course. The lights dimmed and what seemed like a million little twinkle lights started to sparkle, as All of you by John Legend played in the background. And a huge table was sat up with all kinds of foods Nevaeh had been craving the past few months, but what really made Nevaehs day was a huge platter of fried pickles on a table near where Klaus had stopped. She looked over to see Klaus reaching into his jacket pocket and kneeling on one knee. She gasped as he opened the ring box to show a beautiful engagement ring. It was two angel rings wrapping around for the band with a moderately sized diamond in the middle.

"Angel, my love. Neither of us have really talked about where our relationship is going, because its just a natural thing for us. Since we first met here at the food court where I stole your fried pickle, I knew I had to make you mine. You mean the world to me. You have changed me into a better more humane version of myself. You have reunited me with my family and I hope you will do me the pleasure of becoming apart of family. I will protect you, I will love and cherish you, you are my everything. Nevaeh Leigh Gilbert will you marry me?" Klaus proposed as he took her ring hand and held it in his hand. As he began to speak all their friends and family started walking in holding a candle and encircling them. Tears were running down Elena's and Rebecca's faces as they nodded their heads encouragingly. She turned her attention back to Klaus as his siblings were the last to shuffle in. She smiled nodding her head yes speechless as he grinned from ear to ear as he slipped the ring on. He then joyfully jumped up took her in his arms and slowly spun her around. Everyone cheered, and started to say their congratulations. Rebecca ran up and hugged Nevaeh, with Elena promptly joining them in an emotional embrace. Elijah was over the moon happy to see his nrother finally after a thousand years happy, Finn was happy too as he and sage took their turn to congratulate them. Kol even got swept up in the moment as he shook the whine bottle and let the top fly off and the wine spray everyone. There were shouts of surprise and laughter as everyone tried to get away from him.

"Awe I love you Nevaeh Mikelson!" Klaus said laughing as they got drenced with wine.

"I love you too Klaus Mikelson!" Nevaeh laughed as they locked eyes and kissed as everyone enjoyed the night!


	21. Chapter 21

" Do you think this room is too drafty for princess? I can everything moved to a different room." Klaus questioned as Nevaeh and he sat in the bay window bench lounging in the baby room discussing baby names.

"This room is perfect! I love it and she will love it too. Now focus, we need to choose the perfect name!" Nevaeh laughed cuddling deeper into Klaus's embrace as he twirled a strand of her hair in between his fingers. They had been inseparable since his proposal, and he had become extra protective as well since the babies due day crept closer. She was mere days due, and the whole mansion was in an excited uproar. The Mikelson siblings were over the moon excited about welcoming a baby into their family. Rebecca had bought out every baby clothing store in a hundred mile radius, and had brought Nevaeh's brother along for the ride. Kol was contacting every good witch he knew, having them bless the baby and Nevaeh. Elijah had stocked the mansion with every baby self help book imaginable. His excuse was he wanted to be the best uncle possible. And Sage had been by her side the whole time making sure she and the baby were okay. It was so endearing, but odd to see this powerful original vampire family be so loving and caring. They truly loved Nevaeh and the baby, she felt at home finally.

"I know Angel, I'm just so anxious. I'm not use to this. And I'm wanting everything to be perfect for you and our child." He said leaning his cheek on top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her belly. They stayed like this in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until he heard her car speeding down his driveway. He became tense as he heard it come to a stop in front of the door. Before he could react he heard Kol and Elijah outside greeting their unwelcome guest. He sat and listened for just a second willing to let his brothers take care of the problem until he heard Angel's name brought up.

"Love, I must go and see what is going on downstairs. You stay here and look over those names I shall return shortly." He said gently trying not to show his rising anger at the conversation he's was hearing. Nevaeh sat up alarmed as Klaus vamp sped out of the room, slamming the door shut as he left. She turned to look out the window to try to get a better view of what was going on. She groaned as she saw who had come up to the door. Damon. Every time he came by something bad always happened to her.

Klaus POV

"Listen I know none of you have a reason to believe me, but I wouldn't risk Nevaeh's life. She won't make it through this without the right help!" Damon said desperately pleading as Klaus appeared behind his brothers.

"What's going on here? What does he mean Kol?" Klaus questioned as they all turned to him.

"Nevaeh's transformation will kill her, and possibly the baby if she isn't truly ready. She could die Klaus. Tell him Kol. Tell him about your friend you tried to save but couldn't. Tell him!" Damon spat out vamping over to be in Kol's face. Kol shoved him down the stares his face morphing, ready to fight. Klaus grabbed his youngest brother by the shirt collar, pulling him to face Klaus.

"Brother, what is he talking about?" Klaus growled his anger rising. Damon got up holding his broke arm. He snapped it back in place as he sauntered over to the brothers tauntingly.

"Yeah Kol. Tell this brother you have been with holding information. Tell him about your girlfriend you couldn't save. About how Nevaeh has to die to fully transform and all this mother nature, angel of balance crap will find a way to kill her. Oh I don't know, lets through childbirth maybe? Tell him how she will put to much effort into saving the baby she will…" Damon was screaming at the top of his lungs. He wanted to rip Kol's heart out for not telling them what would happen. But as he watched Klaus get angrier and fear and concern form on Elijah's face, they all turned to see a horrific sight.

"Klaus, love, I need help!"

Nevaeh stood before them in a long white shear dress, blood pooling on the front of the dress, and running down her legs. Those words came out of her mouth as she fainted falling backwards. Klaus threw his brother and sped over catching Nevaeh in his arms just inches from the ground.

"It's started…" Damon whispered as they all stood stunned for a few seconds.

"Rebecca! Rebecca!" Klaus yelled as he scooped Nevaeh up in his arms and vamp sped her into the first guest room he came across.

"What? Why are you yel…" Rebecca sped in annoyed at first then saw Nevaeh and quickly reverted to her old midwife days. They laid her on the bed as the blood was still coming out pretty heavily. Rebecca accessed the situation for a minute then began barking orders.

"Elijah go bring me a bucket of water and towels, a lot if towels!" She demanded as she rolled up her sleeves and started to lift up Nevaehs dress. Sage had of course heard and was now beside Rebecca ready to help.

"Someone go call Elena, and Stefan." Sage said looking over to Damon who had followed everyone inside. He looked at her, and began dialing his brother Stefan.

"What us happening Rebecca?" Klaus asked fear etched on his face. Rebecca looked at her brother, and tears welled up in her eyes. She had never seen him like this, and she knew the answer was going to devastate him.

"Klaus, She's losing to much blood. The baby may not make it, and she may not either. Im not sure with her capabilities." Rebecca blurted plainly. Klaus stared at her blankly, then he turned to Kol fire burning in his eyes.

"You! You knew what would happen. You knew she would die trying to have this baby! But you never once tried to mention it to me!" Klaus yelled, as he threw a chair near him against a wall shattering leaving a small piece in his hand. Rebecca continued to work on the very unconscious Angel in front of her as Elijah conveniently walked in at that moment and handed her the things she had asked for. Kol backed up knowing he could get ripped apart by any of his siblings at this point. Even Damon was off the phone and was ready to tear him apart.

" I didn't mention it, because I was hoping you didn't have to go through it. I loved my Angel, and I lost her, she wasn't strong enough. She had refused to ever use her powers. Nevaeh has worked miracles already. She can make it through this transformation!" Kol let out a tear rolling down his face as memories of her flashed through his mind. Klaus watched as his brother wrestled with his inner demons, he eased as he lowered his head turning to watch as Sage and Rebecca worked on his love. Finn had walked in as well as Elena and Stefan. They are stoid silently, none of them knowing what to do next.

"AUGHHHHH!" Out of nowhere Nevaeh sat up and let out a blood curdling scream. Everyone looked over at her stunned.

"It's okay you can get through the contractions!" Sage said thinking Nevaeh had been jolted awake by the contractions. Nevaeh shook her blond curls tears rolling down her face as she started clawing at her clothing, trying to rip it off. Sage grabbed her hands as she gently unbuttoned and removed the top of Nevaeh's dress. Sage gasped as Nevaeh let out another blood curdling scream of pain. Klaus ran over to see what Sage was staring at in horror. Klaus took Nevaeh in his arms as he stared. Her skin was ripping into shreds on her back. She had streams of blood coming from each shoulder blade. There were just one 6 inch tear on each blade, but they were down to the bone. Her back was drenched in blood as she cried in pain and horror. Klaus kept his arms around her as she dug her nails into his skin, blood trickling down his arms.

"She is transforming. Her wings are coming." Kol said sadly as he watched the scene in front of him. Everyone watched in horror as she wreathed in pain from the wings and contractions. After thirty minutes of excruciating pain Rebecca looked up at Klaus smiling.

"I can see the head! Come on Nevaeh push!" Rebecca coached as the baby started to come out. After a few big pushes the little baby princess came out.

"She is beautiful. Here daddy cut the cord!" Sage said handing the medical scissors to Klaus to cut the cord. He looked at Nevaeh who was still in pain but smiling at him waiting to see her baby. There were oos and awes from everyone in the room as he happily cut the cord and took his princess now wrapped in a towel and cleaned over to see her mommy.

"My princess, this is my queen, this mommy. She looks so much like you Angel! He said smiling looking into baby blue eyes. Nevaeh looked at her beautiful daughter, and amazing fiancee. She was so lucky. She kissed her baby on the forehead ignoring the pain radiating from her back.

"My perfect family. I love you both so much!" Nevaeh whispered as she completely gave out. Klaus looked down at Nevaeh alarmed.

"Rebecca? What's going on? I can't hear her heartbeat anymore!" Klaus questioned urgently fear enveloping. Everyone in the room took their attention of the baby and started to hoover over Nevaeh.

"No. My big sister! No…." Elena said tears rolling as she ran over to her sister. Klaus stared stone-faced. Sage quickly rushed over and took the baby from his arms. Stefan walked over to comfort Elena, coaxing her to leave the room. Everyone else followed sadly glancing at Nevaeh and then Klaus as they left. Kol was the only one remained as Klaus walked over to the bed and next to Nevaeh's lifeless body.

"Klaus…I thought she could make it. She was so much stronger then my sorry." Kol apologized as he carefully walked over to Klaus. " But be thankful. She didn't leave you with nothing. She brought our family back together, and left you with a child! She blessed you in so many ways." Kol continued as Klaus grabbed Nevaeh's hand and tears rolled down Klaus's face. After a few minutes of silence Klaus weakly smiled up at his brother.

"You are right brother. She did leave me with so much. I have my family, and I have princess! Thank you Kol. Thank you." Klaus said standing up hugging his brother for the first time in centuries. Kol stood motionless for a second then hugged his brother back. They started towards the door when they heard something rustle behind them. They turned around and Klaus dropped to his knees at the sight in front of him.

Nevaeh was floating in the air her bloodstained white dress, cleaned, her perfect platinum curly blonde locks flowing down her back framing her face as her huge black wings spread out behind her. She stared down at Klaus tears brimming in her eyes.

" I told you, I would never leave you Love!" she said smiling as her barefeet hit the floor, and he quickly got up embraced her. They stood there just hugging for a few minutes until the silence was broken by the cry of their baby. Nevaeh looked up. " I love you, but can we please go officially meet our daughter? Nevaeh asked as Klaus laughed taking her hand and walking towards the living area where everyone had congregated.

"She is hungry, we have to get her formula!" Rebecca said worried not noticing Nevaeh, Klaus and Kol walk in.

"No need for formula dear Rebecca, mommy is here!" Nevaeh announced as she walked over and took her crying baby from a shocked Rebecca. She put her hungry baby up to her breast and smiled as she began to suckle.

"Our beautiful Princess Sophira." Nevaeh said smiling as Klaus came up behind them and hugged her. They stood there a happy little family not noticing all the shocked, confused stares they were getting.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Hello everyone! I'm so happy y'all seem to have enjoyed the birth of Sophira chapter! I know it took me a few months and for that I'm sorry. I had writers block, and was also diagnosed with congestive heart failure. But I am going to try to keep updating as much as possible.**

**Riddicksgurl- Thank you for that positive review! I am actually still debating on Sophira's powers. I still have to reveal all of Nevaeh's powers, which I have so many plans for. If you would like to suggest powers go ahead, I am open to all ideas. **

**I'm sorry if my grammar is a bit off. My phones spellchecker is horrible, and I'm typing with my left hand since I have lost feeling in my right arm. **

Everyone stared as Nevaeh glowed an other worldly glow while she breastfed her newborn baby. As she hummed her platinum curly locks cascading down her back. She practically floated across the room towards the red sofa. She gently lowered herself and the baby down onto the couch as she cuddled into the pillows.

"Okay, so I'm going to just put this out there. How is Nevaeh back from the dead?" Damon sarcastically asked to no one specific. Everyone turned towards him with the same question on their mind.

"She just awoke, with magnificent black wings, and glowing." Klaus announced his eyes glued onto is beautiful fiancee and child. He didn't know how her powers worked, or even what they were, but in this moment he didn't care.

"Brother, she fully transformed. She is a fallen Angel!" Kol announced in awe.

" That's great, but doesn't that mean she's the most powerful being on the earth?" Damon asked again sarcastically.

" Yes. She is practically like god on earth. She has ability to give and take life. She is going to be hunted for her powers." Kol continued to stare at Nevaeh.

"Who cares. We are her family, we will protect her and my niece! We are the Original family! We can take whatever comes our way! But that doesn't matter right now! Right now we should celebrate. Sophira is here, and Nevaeh lived. Now I'm going to go and get my niece a diaper, and a onesie." Rebekah announced matter of factly as she huffed and sashayed out of the living room towards the nursery.

"She's right! My sister is alive, and my niece was born happy and healthy. Please can we put the doom and gloom behind us for one night and celebrate?" Elena said standing up and walking over to her big sister. Nevaeh looked up and smiled at her as Elena wrapped her arms around Nevaehs waist and laid her head down on her shoulder. Elena breathed in as tears started rolling down her face. Nevaeh adjusted Sophira so her right arm was free to wrap around Elena. They sat there silently holding onto each other when Rebekah whooshed back into the room with an arm full of baby stuff. Behind her Jeremy entered his face tear stained, his hair disheveled.

"I am so sorry! I was out of town trying to get to ever city to find you an obgyn. Rebekah called and told me you had died in childbirth. I'm so sorry! I should've been here." Jeremy blurted out fresh tears welling up in his eyes. Nevaeh motioned for him to join her and Elena in their bonding hug. Rebekah quickly scooped Sophira up into her arms as Jeremy sat down and three siblings just sat and held each other.

Rebekah rocked Sophira in her arms as she hummed.

"Elijah can you put down the thick soft blanket on the floor, so I can sit and get this baby in a diaper and some clothes?" Rebekah half ordered her elder brother, not even looking up from the precious baby in her hands. Elijah looked at his sister and felt happy and sorrow. He quickly put the blanket on the floor as Rebekah sat down and laid Sophira down on her back so she could change her. Rebekah had brought 6 different outfits, she couldn't choose so she was now putting the outfits up and showing them to sophira who of course could care less. Elijah had feared how Rebekah would be with the baby. That is all she had ever wanted. She had confessed to him she wanted a baby so bad. He had hoped this baby would kind of fill that void. At the moment it seemed like the case.

Klaus walked over to his sister and his baby on the floor. He smiled as Rebekah started holding up outfits for Sophira to choose. He slowly sat down beside her and held his finger out to Sophira who quickly latched her little fingers around. He melted and knew he would do anything to project this baby, and Nevaeh.

"Brother, why don't you put her diaper on her? She is already attached to her daddy! I have to figure out what outfit I am putting on her!" Rebekah encouraged as she scooted over and kept going through the clothes. Klaus looked at Sophira and the diaper laying next to her. He also looked at the wipes and the butt cream and lotion, and powder. He started to panic, as he stared at everything. From behind him he heard snickers and laughs from everyone in the room. Finn came up behind his little brother and patted him on the shoulder, chuckling at his current predicament.

" I helped mom change all of you, would you like me to help you? You look like a lost puppy." Finn laughed as Klaus glared up at him.

" I am Klaus Mikelson, changing a simple diaper isn't my Achilles heel. Go away brother, I can do this!" Klaus said puffing out his chest as Finn laughed, shaking his head as he walked over to wear Sage was sitting watching this scene amused.

Elijah stood by the fireplace trying to hide his smirk, as he watched Klaus fumble through the diaper process. He finally finished and with a triumphant smile he picked up Sophira and made to hold her up to his chest. As he lifted her up, the little diaper slid right off, and powder puffed all over Klaus. The room erupted in laughter as Klaus sat in utter shock. Rebekah giggled as she took Sophira from Klaus and put a new diaper on her.

By now even Nevaeh, Jeremy, and Elena had split apart and were laughing.

"Love, it is okay, we will work on the diaper changing. There will be many more!" Nevaeh gently teased as she stood up and laid her hand on his shoulder. He smiled as he leaned his head on her arm.

The next few hours were filled with laughter, and happiness as they all took turns Holding Sophira, and doting on her. Rebekah held her most of the time, not really wanting to give her up to her mommy when she decided to go to bed.

"It is okay Rebekah. She will be here in the morning, she needs rest!" Nevaeh encouraged as she took her baby and they headed to go to sleep.

Rebekah sighed as she turned back and joined everyone back in the living room.

"It's being spread amongst the witches. The Original witch has asked for someone brave enough to awake the Original vampire hunter. She is unleashing our father, to kill us and Nevaeh!" Rebekah walked in as Kol breathlessly explained why he had left a few hours ago.

"What do you mean? Why would mother do that?" Rebekah questioned.

"We are abominations. She interfered with the balance of nature making us. She has to get rid of us to be in good standing." Finn explained. Rebekah wanted to cry.

"But why Nevaeh? She's is the ultimate power!" Rebekah questioned.

" Her kind are fallen. She made an abomination. They will go after her and the baby." Kol continued.

"I will die, before I let our father get to them." Rebekah declared. Klaus looked at her with appreciation.

" I think we would all fight to keep them safe. Don't worry brother, we won't let anything happen to your family!" Elijah said looking around at his family. One by one they all shook their heads in agreement.

"So next on the agenda … figure out how to kill our father." Klaus said, those words sinking in as the siblings somberly stood around thinking about what they were about to go against.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hush little baby don't you cry, mommy is by your side…" Klaus smiled groggily as he sat up on his elbows, his hair disheveled from a long night of taking turns with Sophira. He loved watching the love of his life pacing around soothing their baby. Nevaeh was in her white satin cami pajama shirt and white satin pajama shorts, her hair in a beautiful mess of platinum blonde curls surrounding her and the baby. Her milky white skin glowing in the dark, her baby blue eyes lovingly focused on the little bundle feeding from her. She looked up and smiled seeing Klaus had awakened.

"You my Love, are such an amazing and beautiful mom, and soon to be wife." Klaus in a hushed tone as she came and sat down beside him on their bed. She laughed as quietly as possible as his lips started to graze her neck. He teased her neck for just a minute then looked at their baby holding out his finger which Sophira immediately grabbed onto.

"You are an amazing soon to be husband, and a whipped daddy! She already has you wrapped up in her little fingers, literally." Nevaeh teased as Klaus scooted closer his bare chest against her arm, his left hand on the small of her back as he kept lovingly staring at Sophira. He huffed a little when she mentioned him being whipped but then quickly and silently agreed. Yes this precious being had him wrapped around her little fingers, he would do anything for her, he would do anything to protect her. It had been close to a month since her birth and he had been best her the whole time. Nothing was going to get his precious child. Nevaeh handed Sophira to him, so he could hold while she went to the bathroom. He settled her in his arms as he sat up out of bed and started walking around their room. Sophira just stared at him with her different colored eyes and smiled. Klaus loved her eyes, one was baby blue, while the other was a gold, and they could captivate you if you stared into them to long. They had had a few witches come in and see if they could feel what her abilities were, but the witches would get in the same room as little Sophira and start to freak out. Something about an abomination, and being to powerful. So after this had happened a couple of times Nevaeh had banned witches in the house. Except for Bonnie of course.

"Alright brother hand over my niece! You had her all night!" Rebekah demanded as she stormed into the room smiling as she zeroed in on Sophira. "Awe there's my little Sophie! Yes look at that smile when she sees her auntie Rebekah!" Rebekah cooed as she scooped Sophira into her arms leaving Klaus holding out his arms and starting annoyed.

"Yes, dear sister you can hold my daughter. Here let me hand her to you…" Klaus sarcastically answered as Rebekah rolled her eyes and made her way over to the baby changing table where Nevaeh had left out a little outfit for Sophira. She already knew what would happen, Rebekah always came in and started getting Sophira ready while Nevaeh took a quick shower and freshened up. Then all day Rebekah would hover as everyone took turns caring for Sophira. She really took on the protective aunt role, and both Klaus and Nevaeh appreciated it.

As Rebekah cooed and cawed getting Sophie dressed, Sage came in with Finn behind her, both instantly going to the baby. Sage walked over and picked little Sophie up and cradling her in her arms to the dismay of Rebekah who had wanted to keep Sophie.

"Hello Brother, you look like hell!" Finn joked as he casually walked behind Sage glancing over to his brother then watching Sage smiling holding their niece. Klaus looked in the mirror and frowned at how out of sorts he looked. He vamp sped over to his dresser quickly putting a black t-shirt on with blue jeans and a belt. He ran a brush through his hair scowling as Finn laughed.

"Now so that Finn! He has the right to look a little frazzled after the restless night this little one has last night. She was up and fussy every other hour, it took everything in me not to come rushing in to help. But I know the two of you want this family time, and want to soothe her as normally as possible. But just a side note, if you need help just ask I will happily take her for a bit so the two of you can rest." Sage said sweetly rocking Sophie in her arms. Rebekah perked up not wanting to be left out of the taking care of Sophira conversation.

"That goes for me to brother! I'm always here for my little sophie." Rebekah piped in walking over to Sage and gently taking Sophie out of her arms. Sage quietly laughed as she handed Sophira over.

"Thank you both so much, but we are not going to bother either of you in the middle of the night. We got this. Right Klaus?" Nevaeh interjected walking into the room from their bathroom drying her hair with a towel, already dressed in some cute black skinny jeans and a black printed tee. She had quickly gotten back down to her before pregnancy weight, and she looked hotter then ever. Klaus took in the beauty that was his wife, then turned his attention towards the ithers in their room.

"Well I mean, if they want to give us an hour of alone time…" He suggestively yet jokingly said which made Nevaeh giggle as he slinked up next to her and nuzzled into her neck. Rebekah gagged as Sage sighed rolling her eyes.

"I love you naughty man, but we are around company so dinner down." Nevaeh laughed as she nudged Klaus away and walked over and grabbed her baby from Rebekah. Klaus sulked as she walked away, having been rejected, and Rebekah pouted when once again Sophie had been taken out of her arms. Nevaeh ignored the two pouting siblings as she walked over to open the bedroom door that had just been knocked on. Kol and Elijah both walked in urgency in their movements.

"Klaus we must talk to you." Elijah said getting to the point. Klaus walked over frowning at how serious his brother looked. "We need to move Sophira and Nevaeh, brother. Mikel has been spotted near by. Someone unleashed him, and lead him to us." Elijah continued. Klaus's stomach dropped at the mention of their father. He was only afraid of one man and that was his father. And it was his sole purpose to eliminate Klaus and his siblings.

"We must protect them. Move them within the hour and then we can make a plan!" Rebekah said jumping up in front of Sophie and Nevaeh protectively.

"We have plenty of safe houses…" Klaus started pacing half talking to himself thoughts swirling around in his head.

"I can protect myself…" Nevaeh said to no avail as they all continued to talk like she was a fragile helpless individual.

"I can start doing protection spells, call Bonnie, we can really done defenses up as we try to figure out where they should go." Sage said ignoring Nevaeh. Klaus looked up shaking his head in agreement at Sage suggestion.

"Yes you go call Bonnie. While you're at it get her siblings and the Salvatore brothers here as well. While you're at it her aunt Jenna, and matt, and Caroline need to come as well. We don't need any casulities." Klaus started planning as Sage took note of everyone she needed to find up.

"We must figure out where to get some white oak from. That's is the only thing that can kill us and him." Elijah added already going through is mental notes of where to find some white oak. Klaus agreed with Elijah, but as they started to make plans the house started to shake. Pictures on walls shook, and the lights started to flicker. Then they all started to cringe pain shooting through their bodies they had never felt before. They looked around confused until Kol pointed towards Nevaeh.

" Klaus…" Kol spat out staring in terror and awe. Klaus turned to look at his wife, and he couldn't believe what stood before him. Nevaeh stood glowing with a white Aurora. Her baby blue eyes were now a solid red as magestic black wings stretched out behind her. Everyone in the room stood speechless as her hair whipped around her face. Slowly everything settled down, her eyes returned to their normal baby blue color and her wings retracted. She glared at the people crowding in her room.

"I am not helpless. I am the strongest being there is. Yes I am just now learning to harness them but I am capable of killing anyone or thing I want, or give life. Please stop talking about me like I am not here. I want to be here fighting with you. I can do it, and I have a plan. Mikel shall not harm any of my family. I will KILL Mikel!"

Nevaeh have her speech then walked over to Klaus placing her hand on his shoulder calming him.

"I know he is your biggest fear. I want to face this with you. Please." Nevaeh continued soothing the love of her life. Klaus looked her deep into her eyes, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Brother we can do this together. We can face him. We need to face him, and she is right, she is the only person who can truly take his life." Elijah stepped up behind Nevaeh taking her side.

"We can do third together brother." Rebecca said joining with Elijah. Klaus looked up as Kol came over smiled.

"Yes even I will join this hallmark moment. I think we can do this!" Kol sarcastically chimed in.

Finn sighed walking over to his younger siblings. They all started at him wondering what he would say.

"I have been against being a vampire since the beginning. Klaus you staked me to put me out of my misery for nine hundred years. I hated us, I hated me. But Nevaeh has changed that. She has shown me that I can be different. She has helped calm all of you down. Because of that I will follow her to my death if need be. Although I fully believe in her and think we can finally take that miserable bastard out." Finn said as he brought over Sage hugging her, and giving his siblings a reassuring look. Nevaeh smiled as they all huddled together around her and Sophie.

"Okay then, lets go kill our father for the last and final time!" Klaus said into the huddle. Everyone slightly laughed as they let soak in what they were about to do.


	24. Chapter 24

The Mikelson's front living room was full with the siblings and friends all congregating around. Nevaeh looked around sadness in her eyes as she looked to the people she had taken into her heart. They were here together, but they were all in their own little worlds. She stood in the corner holding her baby close to her chest, studying everyone. They were all getting ready to battle, to die. The siblings were working up their courage to finally face off with their only fear, the person who had haunted them for a thousand years. For Klaus he had been tortured even before they had been turned. Their father. Their biggest fear was their father, and secondly their mother. How could parents torture their own children, especially since it was them that had made their children into "monsters". She looked over to Rebekah. Her sweet, over-protected, sister-in-law. Yes sweet, and loyal, and looking to finally have her own family. She never got the chance to have a life, to make a family of her own, and that's all she wanted.

"Jeremy,I swear to you. I will protect your sister and my niece. That baby means everything to mean, like you." Rebekah professes to Jeremy as they sit cuddled together on one of the oversized couches. They had been getting really close the past few months, and she truly had feelings for Jeremy. He was young, and overly confident, but he was so caring, and protective. She stared into his deep chochlet brown eyes and saw the concern.

"Rebekah I will be by your side. I know you want your own family. I want to be your family Rebekah. Please when this is over and we are rid of your father, will you marry me? I love you." Jeremy asked as he slid to one knee, slipping his hand around Rebekahs hands. He had been debating for awhile if it was the right time to do this, especially with every one of her brothers in the room, but he wanted her, he wanted her all to himself. Rebekah let a tear roll down her cheek as she watched him propose to her. She was definitely surprised, and on alert seeing as all her brothers were now staring at them. She looked over to Klaus who had taken a step towards them, but suddenly stopped when Nevaeh grabbed his arm smiling and shaking her head at him. He eased up nodding and smiled towards his sister. They stared at each other for a bit, Rebekah have flashbacks of when Klaus had killed many of her past suitors. He nodded at her as he stepped back and Nevaeh leaned on his shoulder giving Rebekah an encouraging smile. Rebekah lit up, joy she's had never been allowed bubbling inside her. She looked to Elijah who smiled at her, then to Finn who was smiling and hugging Sage. She spared one last glance at Kol who rolled his eyes.

" Rebekah stop looking for our permission! Go say yes, be happy! So this sappy moment can be over!" Kol announced as everyone laughed. Rebekah giggled.

"Yes! Yes! I would be honored to marry you Jeremy Gilbert!" Jeremy jumped up as Rebecca laughed and jumped into Jeremy's outstretched arms. He twirled her around and everyone started to celebrate.

Nevaeh laughed as she watched the tension in the air disappear as the siblings started to celebrate the newest engagement. Klaus walked over to Jeremy as he sat Rebekah back down on her feet. Nevaeh hovered behind him as he grabbed Jeremy's shoulder. The room went silent as Jeremy tensed, and Rebekah took a combative stance. Klaus looked around then in his most serious voice began to speak.

"Jeremy Gilbert, I have never approved of anyone to be with my sister. She is too impulsive, and spoiled, and always chooses to piss me off…" Klaus began as everyone in the room tensed, and Rebekah huffed. " However, with you, I see you truly care for our sister, and want to make her happy. I have something for you." Rebekah had relaxed and smiled as her brother continued. When he took her mothers ring out his pocket she began to cry. She had always admired her mothers wedding ring, she would sit and twist it around her mothers finger as a little girl. Of course now her mother was trying to kill them along with her father, but she still loved that ring. She was touched that Klaus had even noticed something so important to her, but so minute to anyone else.

"Mother's ring?" Rebekah choked out between the tears. Klaus looked at his baby sister. "Yes. How could I not notice how much you loved this old thing. You were always there for me sister, when we were younger and human, you stood up to father for me. I will never forget that. I swore then that I wouldn't let you get hurt by him for me again, and yet here you are the first to stand up for me against him. I love you sister." Klaus said as Rebekah slammed into him hugging him bone crushingly hard.

" I love you so much brother. And I will always stand by your side. And thank you for accepting Jeremy." Rebekah replied. Nevaeh walked over hugging her brother.

"Congratulations lil brother! You couldn't have chosen anyone better!" Nevaeh said as Rebekah joined the hug. Everyone in the room began to talk and celebrate. And for a bit they could forget the impending doom and laugh and be together.

**Thanks for the positive reviews and all the new likes and followers. I know this chapter is seriously short, but there is a reason for my madness. I am going to kind of go through everyone's point of view, before the big battle. I'm still open for suggestions and all that great stuff. **

**Riddicksgurl- yes it is slightly bitter sweet but I promise there is are great amazing things to come. And just stick with me. ****I will be making a book 2 soon. The Mikelson's/Gilbert's will be going to New Orleans soon… with a few new members… hints… hints… **


	25. Chapter 25

Nevaeh and Klaus laid in their bed cuddling next to each other after retiring to their room from the celebrations if Jeremy and Rebekah's engagement. Sage had asked to take care if Sophira over the night. She had protection spells and wards she was wanting to put on her, plus give them a little alone time.

" Angel, our precious Sophie is six months old now, and is going to see her first battle. I didn't want this for you or her." Klaus sighed as he nuzzled his chin into Nevaeh's hair. Nevaeh hummed a bit then moved her head do she was looking at her love.

" Klaus , I am doing this for you, and my family. Your siblings mean so much to me, and this man has tormented you long enough. Besides he had threatened our child, that brings it to a new level." Nevaeh said determined as Klaus smiled. How did he get such a wonderful, amazing woman? He let his mind wander to past memories of him and his father. How he publicly ridiculed him, and privately beat him. He started to get lost in thought before he was brought back to the moment when Nevaeh spoke again.

"You are not like him, and he will pay for what he has done. We will win, we have to, I need you here for when I give birth to your child." Nevaeh said shyly, biting her lip hoping Klaus would catch on to what she was trying to imply. She had been debating on telling him, with the stress of this upcoming battle with his father. Nevaeh didn't want him to all of sudden try to make her not fight, but he had so much doubt in himself, because if Mikel, she was hoping this would bring his spirits up and give him something else to fight for. Klaus just stared at her silently for what seemed like ages, before a tear rolled down his cheek.

"My child? Nevaeh, you are pregnant?" Klaus asked standing up excitedly. Nevaeh stood on her knees on the bed smiling shaking her head yes. Klaus laughed before he fist pumped in the air happily. Nevaeh laughed crying happy tears. He walked over, picked her up and twirled her around. "How long have you known?" he asked stopping to let her breath.

"A few weeks, I'm two months pregnant." She squealed as he twirled her again then laid her on her back on the bed, kissing her.

"But… should you fight?..." Klaus faltered as her stared at his beautiful Angel, his hand resting on her stomach. Nevaeh sat up smiling soothingly cupping her hands around his face.

"I am the ultimate power, and this baby is angel, wolf, vampire, and witch. I am sure I am well prepared. Do not fret, love I and the babies will be fine!" Nevaeh cooed as Klaus reluctantly submitted to the fact that she was right. They talked for a bit after making love, and fell asleep anticipating the next day which came very early the next morning.

"It's time! He has started fighting the baby vampires you hired, and the witches are starting to throw spells his way!" Kol yelled barging in on the sleeping couple. Klaus jumped up growling on high alert.

" Good! Tell the witches to hold him back as long as possible! Make sure Sophira is covered, and get the white oak stakes ready! We will be down in a minute!" Klaus ordered as Nevaeh got up heading over to her clothes she had laid out the night before. Kol gave a wicked excited grin as he nodded vamp speeding out the room. Klaus and Nevaeh got ready quickly and quietly. They stood at their bedroom door took each others hand.

" I love you Angel, so much!" Klaus said. Nevaeh looked at him smiling, a glint in her eyes.

" I love you too Klaus. I will see you when this is all over!" She whispered as they both took a deep breath and he vamp sped them downstairs. When they got to the bottom of the staircase they were met by all the siblings and extended family and friends. Klaus looked around to see everyone who was backing him and his family up. The Salvatore brothers were first on defense, mostly because Damon was good at annoying and agitating people, they were meant to slow him down a bit. Behind them were some vampires who had heard the story, and volunteered to fight. There were a dozen witches doing their magic juju, lead by Bonnie Bennet and Kol. Then his siblings in all their glory, Elijah stood fight ready in his fancy suit nodding at his brother, Kol jumping around ready to pounce, Finn glaring ready to take down the man who made him a monster, and little Rebekah. She looked at her engagement ring then up to her brother whom she had followed for years, and ran away with for centuries. This was their time to stay an fight, she got into her fighting stance as the doors opened and bodies flew through the door as Mikel himself walked in. Klaus pushed Nevaeh behind him protectively as Jeremy Gilbert ran over to his older sisters side.

"Awe always with the dramatic entrance father?" Klaus spoke up confidently, as Mikel sneered at him and his siblings.

" All my little abominations in one place, how convenient for me! I can finally get rid of all my mistakes, and your mothers." Mikel snarled as he looked at each one of his offspring and Klaus.

"Why have you come to harm my family? They have done nothing to you or anyone." Klaus asked trying to give everyone time to psych themselves up, he could see the fear overtaking them.

" Well my bastard ward, they are an abomination just as much as you. Especially the one that she carries now." Klaus growled as Mikel spoke. When he mentioned Nevaeh being pregnant everyone gasped looking at her. However what Mikel hadn't accounted for that made his children forget their fear of him and even more determined to kill him.

"Hmmm, yes he is bastard, you are a horrible no good very bad man… we get it, can we just get to killing you now!?" Damon interrupted trying to get everything back on track. It worked as Mikel turned his head to look at Damon he stepped towards him studying him laughing. Damon cocked his eyebrow as The Original Vampire Hunter walked towards him.

" What do you think you are going to do? You are a puny baby vampire. You couldn't hurt me on your best day!" Mikel boasted as Damon got into a pretend fighting stance as everyone else finally got back into action.

"Nope, but I can try!" As he said this he lunged forward staking Mikel in the side with a regular stake. Mikel groaned, then with one arm flung Damon through the nearest wall. Stefan rolled his eyes as he too lunged forward and jumped on Mikel's back staking him through the chest but missing his heart.

" Hm that one would have hurt a bit if I want an Original vampire hunter. Come on children, you are going to let these babies fight your fight?" Mikel taunted as Stefan went flying through the air.

"I have waited to do this a long time!" Kol yelled as he lunged forward sending him and his father backwards.

"Aw my youngest son. The psychotic most blood thirsty ex witch. Of course you would be happy to kill. I was actually happy your brother daggered you. You are lost." Mikel taunted as they struggled for Kols white oak stake. Kol growled as he listened to his father, which made him falter. Mikel took advantage of this, and staked his son with a piece of wood that they had just shattered while fighting. The wood went through his youngest son's chest his blood splattering everywhere, Mikel let out an Evil laugh as his youngest sons spilled on his face. The witches took quick action and insenurated the white oak stake that was at the tip of Mikels fingers. He growled as he watched the stake go up in flames. He stood up dropping his sons body on the floor like it was nothing, and picking up a chair that was looking the walls and threw it at the witch that turned the oak into ash. That witched ducked as the chair swooshed by her face and crashed into the wall behind her head. All the witches got angry and they put up a wall of fire around them, and where Nevaeh was. Klaus had walked down to where his siblings were, leaving Nevaeh and Jeremy at the top of the landing , now surrounded by fire.

" Father you will pay for everything you have done to us!" Elijah screamed as he headed for his father. As he did this so did Finn. They reached their father and tackled him down to the floor. Elijah slammed his fist through his fathers torso, ripping out organs. Finn held Mikel down, as Mikel screamed out in pain.

" Finn? My eldest… why? You know you are an abomination, you don't even like being what you are!" Mikel gritted out through the pain. Finn looked away as his brother tore through the organs of their father.

" She has helped me come to terms with what I am, and how to cope with it. You are coming after a person who means there's world to many people. You wont win." Finn calmly said staring his father in the eyes.

"You chased us for centuries father, you never gave us a chance to have peace and to try to figure out a way to be better! She has made Klaus finally love and smile, I will not let you take that from him!" Elijah stated as he continued to rip his father's organs out. Klaus smiled at his brothers words as he vamp sped over holding another white oak stake.

" All we wanted was a father!" Klaus said as he stood over his father all his memories flashing through his eyes. Mikel managed to get his leg up and kick Klaus back, and throw Finn off him. Elijah was taken by surprise as Mikel struggled to get up and swipe his arm hard enough to Knock Elijah across the room and unconscious. Rebekah did an amazon warrior cry and headed over to her father snatching the white oak from were it landed when Klaus was thrown backwards. Mikel turned towards his daughter putting a normal stake through her heart as she landed in his arms.

" My daughter, you I did not want to kill." Mikel said with a slight hint of sadness. He lightly put her on the floor and turned towards Nevaeh. Nevaeh had been watching in horror. Her family was dropping like flies. She stared at Mikel daring him to make a move, he looked like he calculating what to do next, when out of nowhere Sophira's cry rang down to the foyer. Mikel smirked as he heard her cry. Rebekah slowly stood up, removing the stake that hadn't been shoved in a hard to regenerate place. She yelled as she vamp sped pass Nevaeh towards the babies room. Rebekah got to Sophie cradling her in her arm's as Mikel vamp sped past Nevaeh towards the cries.

"Father don't. This baby is innocent! She means no harm! All I have ever wanted is a baby, father don't." Rebekah cried as she turned her back shielding the baby from the white stake that Mikel threw. Nevaeh ran into the room and saw her best friend and sister in law get impaled. The look of confusion and betrayal written on her beautiful features as her body became gray. Sophira was engulfed in a protective bubble that let her gently land on the ground next to her aunts lifeless body. Nevaeh yelled tears welling up in her eyes as Jeremy ran pass her to his dead fiancés body. Mikel looked back at Angel, regret and sadness written on his face.

"My daughter…" he muttered as he saw Nevaehs wings come out and the gold hue shine around her. Mikel fell to the floor gaping at the wonder in front if him.

" I am who decides who is worthy to live and die! They are not abominations, they are your children, even Klaus. They love, and hurt just like humans. You made the decision for them to be the way they are. It is you who should pay, and you who will!" Nevaeh yelled angrily her eyes now glowing white, as the siblings slowly all made it to the entrance of the playroom. They had all been revived even Kol. They all looked over to their sister. Kol knelt down beside her placing his hand on Jeremy's back trying to console him. Elijah and finn with sage behind them slowly walked in staring at the scene in front of them. Klaus was the last to come in, his baby sister laying on the floor next to his baby. She had died saving his baby. He turned to look at Nevaeh who looked very daunting as she was levitated in the middle of the floor her hair whipping around her face as her eyes turned white. Their father knelt trembling in front of her.

" Angel? Love?" Klaus asked concerned as Nevaeh started chanting and his father started screaming in excruciating pain. The sibling watched as his body turned to ash right before their eyes. The lights flickered, everything rattled, and his ashes swirled around the room and then disappeared. Nevaeh slowly descended to the floor the air ceasing. The siblings sat in silence as the realization that after a thousand years their father was gone. No more running.

Everyone watched as Nevaeh slowly walked over to Rebekah's still body, tears running down her face. She looked at her crying brother, and the grieving brothers. She smiled at each of them as she rolled Rebekah's body on her back and placed one hand over her heart, and one over her stomach.

" Sister? What is going on?" Jeremy asked through tears as he watched his sister and his love begin to glow. Nevaeh looked up at her baby brother smiling finally as Rebekah starting to make a choking noise.

"Baby bro I couldn't let you go the death of your love, and Klaus my love, I couldn't let you go through the grief and guilt of your sister passing. Elijah Finn, Sage, Kol, everyone. I love you all! You have fought for me and my family, without hesitation. This is the least I can do for you." Nevaeh said in an angelic tone as they all watched their sister convulsing then suddenly sit up confusiin on her face.

" What happened? I saw my whole life, and then nothing, nothing but Nevaeh and Sophira." Rebekah choked out as she started to focus in and look around at her siblings.

"Sister I thought you were gone for good! You took a white oak state to the heart protecting Sophira. Nevaeh came in and desinergrated our father." Klaus explained coming over to his love as the glow went away and her beautiful blue eyes returned. Rebekah looked at Nevaeh questions in her eyes.

" You protected my child without any regard for this life! I offer you my life. The least I could do is make sure you came back to the ones who truly love you. My brother, Klaus, Finn, Elijah, Kol, they all felt it when you passed. You are their baby sister." Nevaeh said tears streaming down her and Rebekah's face. Everyone came in for a group hug.

"Nevaeh I could never thank you enough. I would give my life again for Soso and for the newest Mikelson that is to come." Rebekah said after awhile of her and her brothers saying their I Loves you. Nevaeh grabbed Klaus's hand then put her hand on Rebekahs.

" I heard what you told this father, and what you have said in passing before. Your greatest desire is to be able to have a baby. I have the ability and want to grant this wish." Before Nevaeh continued Rebekah lunged forward hugging Nevaeh. Jeremy stood in awe at the thought of what his sister was saying.

"You mean?..." Rebekah asked trying to fully comprehend what was being said.

" Yes, Rebekah, you now haves the ability to have a child!" Nevaeh said smiling as Rebekah squealed in excitement. Rebekah turned to Jeremy who now had a deer caught in the headlights look on his face.

"You come with me now! We are going to have hot wild baby making sex!" Rebekah demanded as she grabbed Jeremy by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

Nevaeh laughed, as well as everyone else.

"Thank you Nevaeh. You have done a miracle with this family… you have made us a loving family again." Finn said chuckily as he and Sage passed by Her and Klaus.

"You were already a loving family, you just had to be reminded!" Nevaeh said hugging Sage as they walked out of the room, Sage handing Sophira to Nevaeh.

"Thank you!" Kol said sincerely as he hugged Nevaeh and smiled at his brother on his way out.

"You brought my family together. I can never thank you enough!" Elijah said as he nodded to them both and walked away.

Klaus laughed as he turned to Nevaeh and soso. They didn't have to speak as they fell into each others arms, enjoying each others comforting presence.

" I love you Angel dear!" Klaus whispered into her hair as he held her tight against his chest.

" I love you to the moon and back my love!" Nevaeh whispered into his chest closing her eyes and finally feeling peace.


	26. Chapter 26

" Why? Why would you not want a long elegant fairy tale wedding dress?" Rebekah scoffed as she and Nevaeh were looking through wedding magazines.

Nevaeh laughed affectionately at her soon to be sister in law. They plus Sage had been going over all the details for both of the girls wedding, and they were just complete opposites. Rebekah wanted a grand princess fairytale wedding, where as Nevaeh wanted a simple but elegant kind of boho wedding.

" You two are going to be the death of me!" Sage sighed as she looked at the table where Rebekah had a stack of wedding megazines stacked up at least a foot high.

" Not me...Miss Princess is!" Nevaeh said laughing as Rebekah pouted.

" I have waited a thousand years! I have dreamt of a million different kinds of weddings, but I was never allowed any. Forgive me for wanting perfection." Rebekah huffed.

" You are right...sorry Rebekah, you deserve perfection. It's just all this makes my head spin, on top of planning a wedding, I have a six month old baby and I am pregnant again. I am just tired." Nevaeh consoled Rebekah as she watched Sophira play in her playpen.

"Yeah it doesn't help my brother keeps going away on these long business trips!" Rebekah murmered, knowing Nevaeh was not happy about Klaus taking all these trips, trying to make sure they were safe from threats. They hadn't seen him in three weeks. Nevaeh looked at Rebekah then lowered her head slightly frowning. He had said something about finding out if the Original witch had been resurrected, and if she was coming for them.

"Rebekah! Stop." Sage chastised glaring at Rebekah for even bringing it up. Rebekah frowned.

" I'm sorry, but my dumbass brother thinks it a good idea to go galavanting around, while his pregnant fiance stays home, taking care of their six month old baby? I think he is hiding something." Rebekah accused shrugging as she picked up another magazine. Nevaeh slammed the magazine that was in her hand down on the table as she stood up quickly, walked over and picked Sophira out of her playpen. She then silently made her way out to the gardens.

" Really Rebekah? Why would you do that?" Sage angerily snapped as she stood up .

" I don't want Nevaeh hurt by Klaus. He is notorious for messing up his relationships, especially when they are good for him. She doesn't deserve that heartbreak. My niece and unborn neice or nephew do not deserve it!" Rebekah fumed. She just knew that her brother was up to no good. He always was.

" Saying these things to Nevaeh will not make things better! Have faith in your brother! He loves Nevaeh more then anything else in this world besides their kids. You are putting unnecessary stress on that amazing woman who helped you in so many ways." Sage lectured as she turned to go out to the gardens to find Nevaeh she looked back to glare at Rebekah one last time, before walking out to the terrace.

" It always makes me feel better being outside in Nature." Nevaeh said smiling as Sage walked over to where she was standing.

" That would make sense, it is very relaxing and peaceful out here. I'm sorry for Rebekah's outburst. She is tactless sometimes." Sage said softly.

" Oh it's okay I understand her point of view. He has been gone alot, and he does have a shitty track record. But...I know him. Nothing is going on except what he says." Nevaeh said turning to Sage, Sophira squirming in her arms.

" I'm sorry Nevaeh...I'm still learning how to interact without sticking my foot in my mouth. I'm not used to having a best friend, or friends at all. I want to protect you, and like you said my brother does not have the best track record. I'm sorry I upset you. I do believe my brother has changed." Rebekah came up behind the two ladies her head down as she apologized.

Nevaeh smiled and inwardly laughed as Rebekah started to puff out her bottom lip. These big and bad originals are more emotional then any human.

" It's is fine Rebekah. I know things are crazy right now. And I appreciate my best friend looking out for me!" Nevaeh said laughing as Rebekah's eyes brightened when Nevaeh called her her best friend. Rebekah started to jump up and down excitedly as she went in for a hug. Sage quickly grabbed Sophira from Nevaeh as Rebekah came at her with a bone crushing hug.

" Well now that is settled can weove this back to the house? We have so many things we still need to plan, and I need to make sure the construction workers are doing okay with the foyer. Klaus will kill us all if they mess up his design." Sage laughed as three women headed to the house to continue talking about the dresses.

" Awe there is my beautiful pregnant wife!" Klaus's voice boomed through the house as the three ladies entered the foyer.

Nevaeh looked up squaelled then ran to Klaus. He caught her as she jumped into his arms.

" You are back? Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?" Nevaehed asked as she kissed his perfect lips.

" I wanted it to be a surprise. I missed you and Sophira. So here I am." Klaus smiled as he sat Nevaeh back down on her feet. He knelt down on one knee as Nevaeh crawled over to him, giving him the pick me up gesture with her hands. Klaus swooped her up in his arms laughing as she smiled.

" Awe my beautiful princess. I missed you so much! Daddy bought you a gift. Here you go love." Klaus cooed as he handed Sophira a medium sized teddy bear that had angel wings on it. Sophira smiled as she snuggled the teddy.

" So what are you three lovely ladies discussing?" Klaus asked sarcastically as they had slowly migrated to the kitchen where the table was still piled high with wedding magazines.

" Your sister wants to compel the queen of England to let her have her wedding at Kensington Palace!" Nevaeh teased as Rebekah stuck her tongue out at Nevaeh. Everyone laughed.

" What? I was a princess once or twice!" Rebekah said shrugging her shoulders.

" Hm I'm sure the Queen would surely die if a heart attack if she saw her husband's great great great great great great great great grandmother who died young hundreds of years ago." Klaus laughed as Rebekah rolled her eyes shoving a chip in her mouth.

" Hm well we know what my spoiled princess of a sister wants, how about you my love?" Klaus asked as he turned back to Nevaeh who was sitting back in the kitchen table chair.

" I want simple, kind of boho, I don't want anything to extravagant." Nevaeh sighed as she flipped through more pages of wedding dresses.

" It's whatever you want my love. But that sounds amazing. I'm going to go take Sophira up to her crib it's her nap time, then I'm going to freshen up. See you in a bit love." Klaus said placing a kiss on Nevaeh's head as he headed up the stairs towards Sophira's room.

Sage and Rebekah began talking about the dress Rebekah was dead sat on as Nevaeh lamely flipped through the magazine. She was getting upset. She couldn't find anything she liked. Nevaeh huffed as she began to push the magazine away, until something caught her eye.

" Oh my gosh! I love it!" Nevaeh shouted excitedly as she looked down at the dress.

Nevaeh's dress

Rebekah's dress


End file.
